Secret Love
by B-Elanna
Summary: SLASH The Fellowship has been brought together again to defeat Sauron in another dimension namely Harry Potter's. In this dimension Sauron is terrorizing the world in Tom Riddle's body. During their adventures new relationships form and are discovered, while the friends try to adapt in a new world: A/L, SS/RL, some DM/HP, RW/HG
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of these characters or settings.

Secret love

By B'Elanna

**Chapter one: The reunion**

The Prince of Mirkwood had been totally surprised when he had received the letter only three days ago. It was an invitation asking him to come to Rivendell as soon as possible for an important meeting. The rest of the Fellowship would be there as well. How he longed to see them all again. It had already been a year since they had last met. Although that was not very long for an Elf, Legolas had been starting to miss his friends terribly. Especially Aragorn and Gimli with whom he had become really close during the quest.

He had often thought about visiting them, but to his regret he had never found enough spare time to do so.

And now after a lonely and uneventful year, he was finally able to see them once again. It had taken him a while to convince his father to let him go, but in the end the king had reluctantly agreed, seeing that his son would not give him a moment of peace until he had given his permission.

He said his goodbyes to his family and was about to go, when a She-Elf walked up to him. It was Minual, who had longed for his affection for as long as he could remember. He knew she only liked him because of his looks and title, so he tried to avoid her most of the time. Just like all the other she-elves, who tried to win his love and attention.

But now it seemed he had no place to hide, so he sighed out loud and looked her straight in the eye.

"My Lady?" he asked with a fake smile.

"I merely wish to give you this." She said in her sweetest voice, handing him a small beautiful red flower, known as a symbol for love among the Elves. "It is something to remember me by."

Legolas looked at her trying to smile a little, but it ended up looking like a grimace. "Thank you." Was all he could manage, before he mounted his horse and quickly headed for Rivendell, leaving his family, friends and admires behind once more, tossing the delicate flower away as soon as he was out of eyesight.

After a two-week journey he finally reached Rivendell, where he was welcomed with open arms. Most of the Fellowship had already arrived, only Aragorn and Gandalf had yet to come.

The first one to greet him was no other than Lord Elrond himself. He escorted him to a room, where his friends were waiting for him.

"Legolas!!" The Hobbits exclaimed, running up to him. He hugged them all tightly and took a close look at all of them, smiling broadly.

"My, my, you have changed my young friends. You look so much more mature, so grown up."

They all smiled at him.

"Well, crazy Elf are you not forgetting someone?" came an amused voice from behind. "I think your age has finally caught up with you at last."

"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed. "Of course, I did not forget you, you stupid Dwarf. Who could?"

He walked up to the Dwarf and leaned down so he could embrace him.

"Long time, no see, my friend. I was beginning to miss your company." Legolas said truthfully.

"So was I, Master Elf."

They smiled at each other and walked back towards their companions.

"When will the others be arriving?" Legolas asked Lord Elrond.

"Aragorn will reach us by sunrise and Gandalf on the following day." He answered. "I think it would be best if you were to take a rest. You have come a long way."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement and walked to the guestroom he always used.

He had thought quite a lot about Aragorn lately and could hardly wait to see him again. He didn't exactly know why, but he had missed him more than the others. Even Gimli, he hadn't missed as much.

He decided to let the matter rest for now, and lay down onto his bed.

He returned from the dream realm at dawn, jumped out of his bed and quickly got dressed. Soon he was walking towards the balcony to look if he could see Aragorn approaching. After a few minutes he saw him. A tiny figure in the distance came closer in a rapid speed, before long he could see the features of his friend very clearly. The wind blew through his shaggy hair and he had a smile on his handsome face as he rode his favourite horse. He seemed glad to be back.

Legolas jumped out of his window and onto the tree, which grew next to his room. He quickly hopped from one branch to the other and had soon reached the ground.

When Aragorn came into hearing range he called for him.

Aragorn looked around swiftly and when he spotted Legolas, his smile grew even wider. "Legolas! It is so good to see you again, my dear, dear friend!" He said, while dismounting his horse. "Why are you up so early?" he said hugging his old-companion tightly.

"You know we Elves need little rest. Therefore, I reasoned, why not await your arrival." He said looking at the ground. _What's wrong with me?_ He questioned himself. _Why am I blushing like a mere two century year old maiden and why did I experience such a peculiar feeling inside my stomach when Aragorn hugged me. We Elves do not get ill, do we?_

Aragorn frowned at Legolas, when he saw that he was clearly lost in thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, touching his arm lightly. He quickly removed his hand when he felt Legolas shudder beneath his touch.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" Finally the elf looked him in the eye. He seemed to be confused.

"It is nothing, Estel. Maybe I am still a little tired after all."

Aragorn looked at him thoughtfully, but decided to let it go, for now. He looked up when he saw Lord Elrond approaching. He smiled and bowed to the Lord.

When Legolas saw that Aragorn's attention was no longer fixed of him, he silently started to walk away, only to be held back by Lord Elrond. "Why do YOU not show Aragorn to his guestroom?" He said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Legolas looked at him strangely for a moment, before leading Aragorn to his room.

_Does Elrond know of the feelings I am experiencing? _He wondered. _And if he does, what exactly are they and what do they have to do with Estel?_

The two walked to the room in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts.

When they had reached their destination. Aragorn spoke: "Thank you, for accompanying me. It is good to see you again, Legolas. I have really missed your company, as has Arwen."

When Legolas looked at him, Isildur's heir couldn't read his friends eyes. It seemed that too many emotions were flowing through them at that very instant. The only thing he could tell that they weren't happy emotions.

"How is she?" Legolas finally asked.

"I believe she is faring well. It has been a while since I last saw her." Aragorn admitted.

Legolas looked at him surprised. "Why is that?"

"Well, we have both been fairly busy, each with our own lives. She is with child now and as my duties as a King have kept me quite occupied I have not seen her for a long time."

Legolas inhaled sharply.

"I think I should better go back to my own room now, I am in need of some more rest." He said, quickly spinning around and walking away, before Aragorn had time to react. Aragorn stared at the spot where the Elf had stood only a few seconds ago. _What in Elbereth's name is the matter with him? _He wondered.

Legolas quickly ran to his room and closed the door behind him. _What is happening to me? Why did I feel my heart shatter when Aragorn told me that Arwen is pregnant? _

_Quit fooling around, Legolas._ He told himself. _You know very well, what is going on. You are just afraid to admit._

He slumped to the floor. He was in love with Aragorn. That would explain why he had never felt attracted to any Elf at Mirkwood, he suddenly realized. Even though they tried so hard to get his attention. He had actually grown tired of their pursuits. It was one of the main reasons why he wandered around the woods alone so often. Not wanting anyone or anything for that matter to bother him, but his own thoughts, which (he had to admit) were mostly occupied with Aragorn.

'You should better stop thinking about him, Legolas, because it will never work out, not in a million years. You know that! He loves Arwen, not you, and now they are having a child. There is no way that he will give all of that up for you. Besides he likes females, not males.'

He sighed again and walked towards his bed, lied down and sadly stared up at the ceiling.

Two days had gone by now and Legolas had been avoiding Aragorn ever since. The latter was really confused about this, because he didn't understand what he could have possibly done wrong to upset the Elf so much. As he stared at him across the room, he decided to talk to him when this council was over.

Gandalf had finally arrived and Lord Elrond was about to tell them the reason why they were all been summoned here.

"Friends of old, thank you for all coming to Rivendell on such a short notice. It is my grave duty to inform you that we failed in our mission to defeat Sauron."

Everyone looked at each other in shock, not believing their ears. Was he saying that the entire quest had been done in vain?

"Apparently when Sauron realized he was going to be defeated he opened a portal to other dimensions and sent his dark soul through them, in search for another body, which he could control and another world he could rule. Unfortunately he has succeeded. He has gone into the body of a boy named Tom Riddle and has slowly turned him into to the Dark Lord Voldemort, who is now terrorising the wizards, humans and magical creatures in that dimension. A great wizard from their world, Albus Dumbledore, has contacted me and asked for my help in his quest to defeat Sauron for once and for all."

He fell silent for a moment, letting them all take in the information they had just heard.

"I know you form a great team, so I thought you would be the best people to assist them in this matter."

They all looked at him each still full of questions, finally Legolas spoke:

"How are we going to get to that other dimension?"

Lord Elrond smiled a little relieved about the fact that they at least showed some interest in the matter: "Gandalf and Lady Galadriel have found a way."

"I see… and how are we going to blend into that other dimension, since I reckon that there aren't any Elves, Dwarves or Hobbits?"

Elrond laughed. "Your questions are well thought, young one. They also came to my mind, but Dumbledore reassured me that they have some kind of potion that will take care of that. Well, do you have any more questions?" he asked looking around at his small audience.

When no one answered him he asked: "So, does everyone agree to participate in this mission? Each one of you will probably have another task to fulfil, some more vital than others, of course, but still I am sure that they could definitely use your assistance. We have no time to lose in our response, as time travels much quicker there. In there eyes it has almost been a year since they've contacted us."

Legolas stood up and kneeled in front of Lord Elrond. "I will gladly accept this new quest and I shall do whatever it takes to help them."

The hobbits looked at each other and quickly stood behind Legolas, showing that they were willing to help too.

"Wherever my friends go, I will go too." Gimli said, walking towards Legolas and putting a hand on his shoulder. Legolas smiled at him, glad that the Dwarf would be coming too.

Gandalf smiled at all of them. "Well, I think I should better go too then, before you run into any trouble." He said, looking, specifically at the young hobbits.

All eyes were now on Aragorn, who still hadn't said anything, but was staring in front of him, at seemingly nothing. When he realized that everyone was looking at him with an anxious glint in their eyes, he finally smiled and the hobbits let out a relieved sigh. "Of course I will join you, what were you thinking? I will always join you, even when I am old and grey and have to crawl to get somewhere." He laughed and looked at each one of them. His eyes lingered on Legolas' face, when he caught his beautiful green eyes. To his relief the Elf smiled at him. He smiled back broadly as they went to prepare for their journey to Lorien and beyond.

They reached the Lady of the Woods within a fortnight. They didn't need to fight their way there, this time, plus they could just use the main road in stead of some kind of dark and difficult one and of course they had horses. Gimli sat behind Legolas, as usual. He still didn't like to ride a horse even though he had done it so many times before.

Gandalf led the way, closely followed by Legolas and Aragorn, and behind them the small hobbits on their fast ponies. Aragorn and Legolas still didn't speak much too each other, but no one seemed to notice. Gimli amused Legolas with all kinds of funny stories about the things he had experienced the past year. The Mirkwood Prince listened closely, laughing most of the time.

Aragorn looked at the Elf happily. He was glad that Legolas was having so much fun and that the worry and pain had gone from his eyes. He still didn't understand why his Elven friend had suddenly started to avoid him though. He reminded himself once more to question the elf about it as soon as he got the chance. He had missed their conversations and comfortable silences the past year and now they had finally met again, he was still missing them.

When Legolas laughed out loud again, their eyes met briefly. Legolas' laugh sounded like music in the Ranger's ears and he could not help but laugh too. The others soon joined him, just laughing from happiness. They really liked to be part of the fellowship again and couldn't wait to be thrown into another adventure, however dangerous it might be.

When they had reached Lothlórien, Galadriel came straight to point, telling them that they would be leaving the next day. After a good meal they all decided to take a long rest, figuring that they would probably need it.

When Legolas had just removed his belt, weapons and the top of his tunic someone knocked on the door softly. Legolas wondered who it was and called: "Come in." while walking towards the door.

It was Aragorn. "Good evening." He said a little flustered when he noticed Legolas' bare chest.

"Hello Aragorn. What is the matter?" he asked trying to sound neutrally.

"I came to give you my apologies. Apparently I have done something to upset you, otherwise you would not be avoiding me.

Legolas' face became an unreadable mask. "I do not know what you are talking about, Elessar."

"Do not treat me like a fool, Prince of Mirkwood. I know very well that something is bothering you!"

"No really, there is nothing wrong!" Legolas said firmly, showing that he wanted to end this discussion. "And even if there was, why in Elbereth's name would I confide in you?"

"Fine!" Aragorn gave him a hurt look, walked briskly out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Legolas winced at the sound. _Well that went great, Legolas, well done!!_ He thought sarcastically to himself. _You have just made matters worse!_

He threw himself on his bed, tossing and turning in it before, after what seemed like ages, he finally entered the Dream Realm.


	2. The First Signs

**Chapter two: The first signs**

The following morning he drifted back to 'the here and now' by the sound of a loud knock onto the door.

"Just a minute." He said, while putting on his clothes. Seconds later he was ready: "Come in."

The door opened and revealed a stone-faced looking Aragorn.

"Lady Galadriel sent me, she asks you to come down with your belongings. We are leaving as soon as you are ready. The others are already down. I am surprised you were not awake yet, don't Elves always awaken at dawn?" he asked sarcastically.

Legolas winced at the sound of his voice, but he guessed he had it coming. He straightened his clothes and turned away to grab his bow and arrows, all the while trying to gather his thoughts.

"Estel,… Aragorn. I-I..." Legolas started to apologize, when Gimli stormed into his room. "Ah there you are, crazy Elf. We are all waiting for you two. What is taking you so long?"

"I… was still asleep. So Aragorn had to wake me up." Legolas told him.

Gimli looked at them both suspiciously. He knew very well that Legolas wasn't telling him everything as the air was filled with tension. "I see." He said finally. "Well, just hurry will you." he added before leaving them both alone again.

"Wait up, Gimli." Aragorn called after the dwarf. "I am coming with you. There is nothing left to keep me here." He said looking disappointed at Legolas. The Elf looked back with pain and sadness flowing through his eyes. That made Aragorn hesitate for a moment and his expression momentarily softened, but soon his features turned grim once more as he walked out of the room.

Legolas quickly grabbed his spare clothes and put all of them into a light package. He threw on his cloak and quickly descended the stairs in search for the others.

It didn't take him long to find them.

"Now that you are all here I will explain to you how everything is going take place. First you will have to drink from this bottle, which will enable you to venture from one dimension to the other safely. Without it your mind and body would tear apart, through which you would die instantly. However that does not matter for I have made the potion. Once you have all taken it, I will open the portal through which you have to go to reach the other world. It is very important that you each hold on to the one standing next to you, so you will not end up in another dimension. Should such a thing occur it will be near to impossible to get you back. When you arrive into the right dimension you will know. Albus Dumbledore will be waiting on the other side."

"How will we know, Lady Galadriel?" Frodo asked.

"Trust me young Hobbit, you will understand once you get there." She said mysteriously as ever.

"Well then, do you have all your belongings with you? Please stand back for a moment." She asked, before spreading her arms and feverishly starting to talk in Elvish. After a while she started to glow brighter than usual and a ball of light appeared in the air. It slowly grew larger until it was about 7 foot in height and 4 foot wide. The fellowship looked at each other astonished.

"Quickly, drink the potion all of you and grab hold of each others hands." Galadriel told them. She was already getting a little weary, because of all the energy she needed to uphold the portal. When they had all taken the potion, everyone grabbed the hand of the person next to him. For Legolas it was Aragorn, who grabbed the Elf's hand reluctantly and only held it loosely at first.

But when he started to enter the portal he took a hold of Legolas' hand more tightly and pulled him close behind him. Legolas himself clasped both of his hands around Aragorn's, for he was the last one to enter the portal and didn't feel like getting lost into some other dimension. He really didn't like going into the portal at all!

When Aragorn saw his fear and discomfort, he only pulled the elf more closely and grabbed him around his waist, making sure he wouldn't get lost in any way. Legolas smiled gratefully at him, now holding onto Aragorn's shoulders.

When the light engulfed him, he couldn't see anything at all, which only frightened him more. He didn't understand why everything was so dark, while the portal had been so bright.

Although he couldn't see him, he could still feel the Man's body against his and that made him feel a little better. Apparently Aragorn couldn't see him either, because he faintly heard him calling his name. His voice seemed to come from far away and sounded like a mere whisper to his Elven ears. As an answer he pulled himself closer to Aragorn's body. All of the sudden the world started to spin around them and after a few more seconds it stopped as abruptly as it had started. Legolas could see some sort of light ahead of him now and started to walk towards it, following the others, who also seemed to be pulled into that direction. When they had reached it they could see some sort of room behind the blur of light. One by one slowly walked through the portal again and now came into the chamber one by one. They all checked if everyone was there. Legolas quickly let go of Aragorn as soon as he stood into the room, looking very embarrassed. Aragorn had let go of him as well, briefly looking if the Elf was alright, before turning his attention to the others. When everyone had made sure that they had all come through safely, they started to look around the room. Soon they spotted an old man, who was watching them closely with a smile on his face.

He stood up and walked towards them. "Greetings, I'm Albus Dumbledore head of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be the fellowship I have been waiting for."

Gandalf approached the old man first extending his hand. "It's a honour to meet you. I am Gandalf the White and these are my companions and friends: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck also called Merry, Perregrin Took – Pippin for short. Gimli son of Gloin, Prince Legolas Greenleaf and King Elessar, also known as Aragorn." They all extended their hands towards the old wizard, who returned the gesture, while looking at them curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what kind of race are you all. I can guess what some of you are, but some I haven't got clue" He asked curious, looking first at the hobbits, then at Gimli and at last at Legolas.

"Well, we are hobbits. We live in holes under the ground and enjoy our lives a lot. We eat and party all the time and just like to take everything slow." Merry said, pointing at the halflings surrounding him. "Gimli is a dwarf and they also live underground, but they almost always stay under ground and we only sleep there and eat and play and…" Pippin punched him lightly, telling him to shut up. "Right," Merry said looking a little annoyed at his friend. "Anyway, they like to work in their mines digging for things like gold and diamonds. Gimli has slain many Orcs and wields his axe like no other.

Then you have our friend Legolas over here, who is an elf. They are very much attuned to nature and they see and hear far better than us mere Mortals. They are also immortal and Legolas is about 3000 years old. He can also walk over snow and without leaving a single footprint, and on top of that he is skilled with the bow, rumoured to be the best archer in Middle-Earth" Legolas looked embarrassed at the compliments and silently gazed at his feet.

Although Gandalf and Aragorn appear human they are not, Gandalf is an Istari, whose wisdom has helped us in many dangerous situation. He is further more a powerful wizard and is almost 9000 years old! Aragorn is the king of Gondor, was raised by the elves and is the last descendent of the … uhm… well he can become much older than any normal human. He is also a skilled warrior… Well, I think that's about it." Merry smiled contentedly.

"Now we have all formally met, why don't we go downstairs and have some lunch." Dumbledore proposed. "We are in luck as the new term starts tomorrow, we have the entire Great Hall to ourselves."

While they ate they discussed all sorts of things. Legolas didn't talk that much, but was content listening to his friends. He found that the food tasted particular indeed, as he wasn't used to eating human food, especially not this kind. He couldn't even recognize what it was he was eating. He finally stopped poking around in his food and decided to just try something again. He took a piece of what was called a 'chocolate cake' with lots of 'sugar' and 'whipped cream' on it. It smelled okay, he thought. So he took a large bite. As soon as he tasted all the sugar in his mouth, he began to choke. This was way too sweet for his liking! He coughed several times before he finally managed to swallow some pieces of the cake. His eyes had started to water and he could feel someone clapping his back. After a minute or so the cake in his mouth was completely gone and when he had taken a large sip of his glass of water, he managed to say: "That was disgusting!"

Everyone looked amused at him, trying not to laugh.

"That, master elf, was a chocolate cake. I assume you are not used to eating something this delicious?" Dumbledore asked innocent, his eyes sparkling.

"Most humans and, as I can see now, also Hobbits, are very fond of it."

Legolas glared at all of them, deciding not to eat anymore. He pushed his plate aside stubbornly, which only made the others smile broader.

As soon as they were all finished, Dumbledore took them to yet another room, which seemed to be some sort of hospital wing. There they found three other people waiting for them. One man and two women. The man had black greasy hair and his skin looked almost white. He had a hooked nose and his eyes looked almost black. He reminded Legolas a little bit of Wormtongue, but he noticed that this man didn't look evil or untrustworthy. He even gave a timid smile when they all entered. The woman closest to him also smiled at them. She wore glasses and her grey hair was bound on top of her head in a tight bun. Her eyes were greyish blue and radiated a lot of intelligence. The last woman seemed to be a nurse as she was wearing a white uniform, she had red hair and two small green eyes, which were staring at him. Her mouth was slightly parted and she hadn't even blinked once since they had entered the room.

Legolas looked at her uncomfortably. He didn't like the way she was looking at him, so he quickly positioned himself behind Gandalf and Aragorn. Unfortunately that didn't help as Gandalf moved away from his spot to introduce himself and the others.

Aragorn could hear Legolas behind him, shifting uncomfortably from one side to the other. He looked back at him ready to question him of what was wrong. But as soon as he followed Legolas' gaze, he saw what was bothering him. One of the women, called Madam Pomfrey, was now walking up to his friend, probably meaning to talk to him. No one else seemed to notice for they were all discussing of what was to be done. Aragorn decided not to interfere just yet and see how it would go.

"Hello," the nurse said to Legolas. "I'm Poppy Pomfrey and you are?"

"Legolas Greenleaf." He said shortly, not daring to name his title, because he suspected that then the woman would be probably all over him.

"What a beautiful name, it suites you well," she said closing the space between them a little.

"So, you are here to help us with our struggle against the Dark Lord? You must be very brave then, to leave your world behind and risk your life for some strangers. You must be a very noble man." Poppy said, almost drooling. She was now moving closer still and Legolas quickly backed away until he had his back against the wall. When he saw that she was closing in on him again, he made a swift moment, gaining new space to back away.

When he looked around him to see if anyone could help him get rid of the woman without hurting her feelings, he saw Aragorn looking amusedly at him. The Elf pleaded with his eyes for help, but his friend didn't move an inch and only laughed. Legolas glared at him and turned his attention to the woman, who was now reaching for his fair blond hair. The Elf grabbed both of her hands and put them down. "I'm sorry, but I'm already married."

Pomfrey looked at him sadly, while she slowly backed away from him.

Legolas turned around to look at Aragorn, triumph shining in his eyes. Aragorn looked at him strangely as Legolas approached him. "What?" the Elf asked him.

"I did not know that you had bonded yourself to someone," he whispered.

Legolas looked at him, surprised. "Of course you do not. For I am not really married," he whispered back secretly.

Aragorn's eyes seemed to brighten at this.

"If you tell this to her, I am seriously going to have to kill you!" Legolas added only partly joking.

Aragorn smiled at him. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I was hoping you would say that."

They turned their attention to the others and soon found out about the plan. Most of the fellowship would go undercover at the school. Either as a student or as teacher. Only Gimli had another task. He was to keep an eye on Hogsmeade, a small town nearby and where only wizards and other magical beings lived.

The hobbits were going to be first year students as they could easily pass for eleven years old humans. Legolas would become a seventh year student, supposedly a transfer from Australia to England's Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aragorn would become the new Herbology teacher, as Professor Sprout was on a year of absence and Gandalf would be the latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Now each of you knows about your tasks, I have another not so pleasant thing to tell you. Since most of you come from races unknown to this world, we may have to remove some of your race's features, so you can blend in."

Legolas looked at Dumbledore in shock. Albus saw the Elf's look and quickly added:

"Of course you will be easily restored in your original shape as soon as you go home.

Legolas thought about what had to be changed on his part. His ears for one thing, hmmm anything else? He groaned as his realized that his hair probably needed some changing too.

The first ones to be changed were the hobbits. Their feet were reduced to the size of that of a human of their age by a simple shrinking potion, then Madam Pomfrey changed their ears and their hair a little so they wouldn't look too much alike. Then it was Gimli's turn. The nurse removed most of his facial hair, which caused him to look much more human.

At last it was Legolas' turn. He sat down reluctantly, praying he wouldn't look too stupid with his hair short. First the nurse lay a spell on his ears, making them appear round just like any other human's. Then she took a pair of scissors and started to cut his long golden hair. Legolas held his eyes shut, not wanting to see what they were doing with his hair.

When the scissors had stopped, he peeked through his eyelids to see everyone staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes fully and looked around in search for a mirror.

He didn't have to look far, for Pomfrey was walking up to him holding one.

He gasped when he saw his reflection. All of his fair locks were shortened. The longest bits now only reached just above his ears. He touched it slowly, pondering his new appearance.

"Alright, if you are all ready, follow me to your temporary rooms, where there will be some new clothes for you. When you have all changed, we're going to Diagon Alley to buy you all kinds of new things, which you will be needing this year."

Legolas and his friends were led to almost the other side of the castle where they went up to some stairs. Legolas couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the people in the pictures on the walls moving and talking to each other. Some even greeted him, but he wasn't able to say something back, as he was at a loss for words at the moment. The other strange thing was that the staircases changed. As Legolas was at the rear of the group and stayed a little behind. He was so in awe of his surroundings that he noticed too late that the staircases he stood upon was starting to change. He quickly ran and jumped to the others. Aragorn grabbed his tunic, just to be sure he wouldn't fall backwards, even though that wasn't very likely.

The two teachers, who they had learned where called Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall stared at him in disbelief.

"What did I do?" he asked wary, looking around him to see if he had possible damaged something.

"Well, you just jumped about ten feet down, with the floor being more than a hundred feet beneath you."

"So? Any of us has done the same at the bridge of Khazad – Dûm." He said with a shrug.

The two teachers looked at him strangely, but decided to drop the matter and started to walk again.

"I do not think you should do that again, when the students have arrived," Aragorn whispered to him. "That goes for all your Elven skills."

Legolas sighed. "I will try my best not to."


	3. Warning Bells

**a/n: Disclaimer: parts of this chap are almost directly copied from the book HP and the Philosopher's Stone aka not mine.**

**CHAPTER THREE: WARNING BELLS**

After an hour they all returned to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, I see that your robes all fit you well. Before we leave I have to tell you that we are going to split you up. Otherwise we would draw too much attention to ourselves. So the hobbits and Legolas will go with Minerva, Gimli and Aragorn with Severus, and Gandalf is to come with me." He looked at each one of them before he continued. "Now, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say and watch my movements closely. We're going to travel by Floo Powder. You have to grab a handful of the powder and throw it into the fireplace, like this. Then you walk into the fire, which has, as you can see, now turned green. And call the place to which you want to go to. In our case: The Leaky Cauldron!" Dumbledore yelled the last three words and vanished into thin air.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" McGonagall asked.

Legolas slowly approached the fireplace and took a handful of the powder. When the fire had turned green, he took a deep breath after yelling: "The Leaky Cauldron!"

The whole world seemed to spin around him and he saw glimpses of other rooms and fireplaces. Fortunately the ride didn't take long as he was thrown out of another fireplace in mere seconds. He quickly regained his balance, so he would not fall onto the cold stone floor.

He saw that Dumbledore was there too, smiling at him.

Before he could say something he saw the fire behind him turn green and start to crackle as a body was being spit out. Legolas tried to turn around in time to catch the person, before he would hit the ground, but due to his dizziness he reacted too late and was pushed to the floor as a heavy weight hit him in the chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw some beautiful grey ones looking down on him. He stared into their depths for a moment, before realising that they belonged to Aragorn, who was looking kind of flushed. "Sorry, Legolas. I could not keep my balance there," he said, slowly standing up. Legolas still lay on the floor completely dazed. "Are you hurt?" the ranger asked worried.

"No, no, not at all," he said quickly, while he averted his eyes to hide the emotions playing them.

Aragorn extended him his hand as to pull him up. Legolas grabbed it and stood up.

_Oh, why did he have to fall on top me? It felt much too good for my liking. _

_Okay Legolas, you have to put these feelings away in some far away place, because they are not going to help you on this mission. Besides Aragorn is in love with Arwen, with Arwen!! Remember that, also THEY are having a BABY and you would not want that child to be raised by only one parent, now would you?_

When he turned his thoughts back to the present, he saw that everyone had already arrived.

He walked over to McGonagall and the Hobbits and followed them out of the room through some kind of bar and into an empty backyard. # McGonagall took some kind of stick out of her robes and started to touch some of the stones at the wall in front of her with it. After a few seconds the bricks which she tapped on quivered – and wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for a cave troll. It led onto a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said McGonagall, "to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway. Legolas looked quickly over his shoulder and saw it shrink instantly back into the solid wall.

The sun shone brightly at a sack of cauldrons, outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons – all sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible. _Said a sign hanging over them.

"You will all need one." Minerva said. "But first we have get some money."

Legolas wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying: "Dragon liver, seventeen sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

"Gringotts," McGonagall said all of the sudden.

They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"That's a goblin," said the teacher quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about a head shorter than the Hobbits. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Legolas noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter stranger, but take heed 

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay almost dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than a treasure there._

Legolas smiled at the lines, amused, before entering the vast marble hall with his friends.

About a hundred more Goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

McGonagall walked towards the counter.

"Good morning," she said to a free goblin. "We would like to take some money out of Hogwarts' safe."

"Do you have the key, ma'am?"

"Yes," she said, while putting a tiny golden key on the counter.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you to the vaults. Largefeet!"

Largefeet was yet another goblin, whom they followed towards one of the doors leading off the wall. The goblin held the door open for them. Legolas, who had expected to see more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there little railway tracks on the floor. Largefeet whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them.

At first they hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Legolas tried to remember the way they were going, but it was just impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Largefeet wasn't steering. # (a/n: the part between the #'s comes almost directly out of HP1 – I know I'm just lazy)

After a few minutes they finally reached the vault. Legolas was feeling uncomfortable. His surroundings remembered him at the Mines of Moria. And of course elves never like being underground, when they are cut off from the sun and stars.

McGonagall quickly piled some golden and silver coins into a bag. When she turned to face them again, she looked at the Elf in shock.

"What's happening to your skin?"

Legolas looked at himself and realized that he was glowing, which is common for Elves when it is dark and they are not feeling at ease or experiencing a very strong emotion. He quickly threw the hood of his cape over his head to cover his face. Then he approached McGonagall.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that. The elven skin glows when it is dark and they are on their guard."

She looked a little angry with him and then sighed. "I'm glad we at least discovered it now."

They all went back into the cart and one wild ride later they stood blinking into the sunlight outside Gringotts.

In the next couple of hours they went to all kinds of shops buying all the supplies they needed.

When they finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron again, Legolas was carrying over a dozen packages. Now he had bought all the things he would be needing this year, he just couldn't wait until the school year begun. He really liked to test his wand. He would be getting private lessons from Dumbledore himself to get him quickly up to date, for as a student in his last year he was supposed to know a lot of spells.

The others were already waiting for them. Gimli and Aragorn had already changed into their new robes. Gimli was wearing some nice black ones, which made him look a little larger. It was funny to see the dwarf without his armour and his beard obviously.

Aragorn wore a beautiful grey cloak, which matched his eyes perfectly. The material from which the robe was made, was unknown to Legolas, but he thought it looked magnificent. It had some magical touch to it, as it seemed as soft as liquid.

He looked up when he heard his name being mentioned. McGonagall was telling Dumbledore about him glowing in the dark. The old wizard looked at him and motioned him to approach them.

"Well, well, Prince of Mirkwood. I'm glad we discovered this little hick-up so soon. If one of the students had seen you glow, you would have been in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Legolas looked sheepishly at his feet.

"I will discuss with Galadriel of what to do about it. If we haven't found a solution by tomorrow I want you to stay inside your room at night until we do. Is that understood?"

Legolas folded his arms in front of his chest and nodded. They all seemed to act as if he was the one to blame for this little episode. How was he to know that wizards did not glow in the dark? They should have done some better research!

"Now that that has been taking care of, we should all be off and discuss the more detailed parts of your mission during dinner."

They were let into a private room by the barman Tom, where their meals would be served.

Legolas took a seat at the table next to Gimli. Aragorn quickly seated himself on the Elf's other side.

"So, why did you glow?" He asked after a while. Legolas sighed and looked at him, deciding that he no reason what so ever to be angry with the man. As he was only jealous.

"Because I felt some sort of dark presence in the caves. I do not know what it was, I only know that it made me feel vulnerable without anything to defend myself with."

"I see, I already thought it was strange that you glowed in the dark, because on our last quest it did not happen that often, now did it?"

"No, I guess not. Perhaps that is because I had my weapons, plus I knew who my enemies were, since I can recognise their presence everywhere."

"And Gimli and I were not there to protect you of course," Aragorn joked.

Legolas cocked one of his eyebrows amused.

"Right, that must be the main reason." He commented sarcastically. "I think it is the other way around King Elessar! Am I not the one who has warned you of upcoming dangers many times? Not that you listened to me, of course. No, you should be glad to know such a good archer and faithful friend as I. I am sure other Elves would not have put up with you for this long," he said in his most serious tone, trying to suppress the grin that was trying to spread on his face.

"I think you'd better show some respect, PRINCE of Mirkwood, for I am still the KING of Gondor and Isildur's heir. And, as everyone knows, I have enough Elven friends as they raised me, remember." He said, faking his anger.

The other people on the table looked at them surprised. The members of the Fellowship and Dumbledore realized that they were only joking, but that couldn't be said for McGonagall and Snape, who were looking at them with worry showing in their eyes.

"Are you implying that I am replaceable? That I mean nothing to you?" Legolas asked preten ding to choke back a sob.

"Yeah. I think, if you look at it in that way, I guess you are right. You are no more than another silly Elf to me, who I would not miss for a second, if you were to leave right now."

Legolas smacked him playfully on the head. Aragorn grinned at him mischievously, before tousling the Elf's hair.

"Estel!! That was not funny!" he exclaimed before punching him on the shoulder. They romped for a while, laughing loudly. The rest of the fellowship looked at them smiling. They were used to them making fun of each other all the time. Most of the time the others would participate too, always ending it with a great romp.

When they had finally stopped they saw Snape and McGonagall looking at them confused. They only grinned at them and returned their attention to their food.

Legolas just poked around at it again, deciding to only eat the salad.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, I will finally tell you exactly what your tasks will be.

Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam are to monitor the first year students closely. Making sure nothing happens to them and looking for clues if some are interested in the Dark Arts or if they have Death Eaters as parents." When he saw the confused on their faces, he explained: "Death Eaters are the followers of Voldemort, which are mostly parents of the Slytherins, but not always of course. Oh and before I forget to tell you this, you will be all sorted into houses. There are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The same goes for you, Legolas. You also have to try and gain as much information as possible. But I have two extra tasks for you. The first one is to watch a boy named Harry Potter and his friends closely. Voldemort was once almost defeated by him, so now he's out for revenge. He has almost succeeded to kill him six times now, but somehow Harry always manages to escape. The second thing I'm asking you to do, is to patrol the forbidden forest which surrounds most of the school. As I understand you can talk to animals and understand the language of the trees, so maybe they can inform you about any possible danger. It's not very safe there so I recommend that you take some weapons with you. You do have to be very discreet, so that none of students will notice that you're gone."

Legolas nodded. He couldn't wait to walk into the forest, he was really curious to find out if he met some new species.

"You Aragorn will also, besides being a teacher, patrol the forest. How you are going to do that you have to make out for yourselves. Maybe you can patrol together, or split up, or just patrol in turns. Just make sure that someone patrols each night for a couple of hours. Professor McGonagall will inform you about the things you have to teach the children in Herbology. Like I told you before Gimli will be monitoring Hogsmeade. And Finally, Gandalf will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He will also assist me with my research to find a way to defeat Voldemort or Sauron as you know him, for good!"

He looked at all of them, smiling. "I'm thankful for your help. I hope everything turns out okay! …Now that has been said I think we'd better be all head off to bed. You will go to London tomorrow, from where you will take the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾, so that you won't arouse too much suspicion by already being here. Well, just follow me and I'll take you back to your rooms. I hope you don't mind that you have to share a room with few of your friends?"

They all shook their heads. They were used to sleeping together.

The hobbits would share one room and the rest the other.

They quickly took off most of their clothes and lay down onto their beds.

Legolas stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about all the things that had happened today. A smile crept onto his face when he thought about the romp at dinner and the two times that he had felt Aragorn's body pressed against him. First at the entrance of the portal and later when he had fallen upon him when he was thrown out of the fireplace. He still could feel the way his body felt in his mind. He sighed softly.

_What am I going to do?_

_Nothing!! How many times do I have to tell myself this! I am just going to keep my silly feelings to myself._

_But maybe Aragorn is feeling the same, he did look at me strangely a few times._

_Yeah, right dream on, boy! HE IS IN LOVE WITH ARWEN!!! By Elbereth, whenever did I get this dense? _

After arguing a little more inside his head, he finally entered the Dream Realm.


	4. Love is in the Air

**Chapter 4: Love is in the Air**

The next morning he got out of bed at dawn again. They weren't going to leave until noon, since the train left at 1 o'clock, so he decided to go for a walk. He silently dressed himself and quietly left the room.

When he was outside he took up his surroundings. He was liking the landscape before him a lot. Although he could feel that there lived some dark creatures in the forest. First he walked to the lake. He could feel a friendly presence in there so he lay flat onto his stomach and peered into the water. After a few seconds he saw a giant squid resurfacing. He smiled at the creature and tried to talk with it. The squid seemed to look at him surprised when he heard him talk in Elfish. Apparently he was the first person besides Dumbledore with whom he had ever talked. They talked to each other for a while. The squid even invited Legolas to see his home. Legolas refused politely telling him that he couldn't breath under water, so he would probably suffocate, plus he couldn't swim too well. The squid nodded understandably and asked if just wanted to ride on his back instead.

Legolas told him yes enthusiastically. He jumped onto its back and soon he was laughing out loud. He was having so much fun. After while he tried to stand onto its back. It wasn't easy to keep his balance but he succeeded anyhow. When he looked back at the castle he saw Aragorn approaching. He waved at him happily. When he returned his attention back to the squid he saw too late that it was going to make a sharp curve. He slipped and fell into the water, hard. He resurfaced coughing and spluttering. When he tried to swim towards the shore he noticed that one of his feet had got stuck in some kind of weed. He pulled with all his might, but he only seemed to get more stuck. He called out to the squid for help. The creature swiftly turned around.

"I am stuck!" he yelled in Elvish.

"Just a moment, I'll have you free in a blink of an eye." It told him, while diving beneath the surface.

When Legolas looked at the shore he saw Aragorn running up to the lake. When the Elf realized that he was about to jump into the water as well he quickly yelled:

"Do not get into the water, Aragorn. It is filled with weed! The Squid is already trying to free me!"

"Are you sure that you do not need my help?" he asked worried.

"Positive." He yelled back as he felt his foot being freed. Seconds later he was already on the shore again with help from the giant squid.

"Many thanks to you." He said to the creature as it went under water again.

Aragorn quickly pulled him away from the water. "By Elbereth, you gave me a fright there. Are you sure you are alright?" he said holding the Elf's shoulders and looking searchingly in his eyes.

"I am quite well, Aragorn. Thank you."

"Come on let us go inside then and get you some dry clothes."

"That will not be necessary I will dry eventually, besides I would really like to explore the forest a little."

"You will get enough time to do just that, Legolas. But now you are coming with me."

He said again getting a hold of his arm and dragging him behind him.

"Alright, alright if you insist, ……mother." Legolas said a little amused, while freeing his arm.

Aragorn quickly tried to tackle him, but Legolas simply jumped away and started to run away swiftly.

"Come here, you!!" Aragorn yelled after him, going into a pursuit. "If I do not get you now, I will sure take revenge some other time!"

"I would like to see you try!" Legolas slowed his pace a little, making the distance between him and Aragorn smaller. When he had almost reached the castle, he turned around and faced his 'opponent'.

"Come and get me then, or am I just too fast for you, mother? Well, you are not the youngest anymore, are you? Your age is slowly catching up with you." He said daringly.

Aragorn jumped towards him, but he was way too slow for the elf.

"Is that all you have got? Well, it is not very good, is it?" he said teasingly, while darting away again.

Then Aragorn suddenly stopped attacking him and seemingly stared passed the elf open-mouthed . Legolas turned around to see what was happening behind him. When he saw nothing odd, he realized too late that it had simply been a trick. He could feel Aragorn pinning him onto the floor. "You are not very smart, are you?" he asked laughing.

Legolas glared at him, before looking away swiftly. If he stared in those eyes only a few seconds longer he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. He wanted to kiss the man on top of him so bad, it hurt.

Aragorn looked down at him, wondering why Legolas was acting all weird again. He slowly released him and sat next to him on the grass.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

When he didn't get a response he turned to face the Elf again, who had now closed his eyes and still lay onto his back on the ground. He touched his friend's face lightly, when he did he felt him shudder, before opening his eyes.

"Legolas?"

"I think we should better get inside." he said, hastily getting up. His face was flushed and there was pain showing in his eyes.

"I do not think so, not before you tell me what is wrong." Aragorn said looking sternly up to the Elf. Legolas sighed.

"It is nothing, believe me, Aragorn."

"No, I do not believe you! It has something to do with me, has it not? Are you angry with me for something?"

"No, no I am not angry at you at all ………. Only at myself." He added silently, but loud enough for Aragorn to hear. The ranger looked confused at this.

"How so?" he asked softly.

"It does not matter anymore. Let us talk about something else." Legolas sighed. He looked at Aragorn, hoping he would accept his offer to change the subject.

"What? No Legolas, something has been clearly on your mind for a while now and I would like to know what it is. I do hope that what you said before is not true and that you do trust me enough to confide in me." Aragorn whispered.

"Of course I do. You are my best friend, Aragorn."

"Then what is the matter Legolas?" he asked starting to get a little annoyed. He looked at his friend and saw how vulnerable he was looking. He looked so adorable now. With his short golden hair and shifting his weight from on foot to another uncomfortable. What could possible be going on? The Elf was giving him such mixed feelings these days. Perhaps… yes perhaps that was it. Perhaps Legolas just did not know what his feelings towards him were. But is that a good or a bad thing? Who knows, he could be thinking of breaking their friendship, but when he looked at the Elf now his posture told him quite opposite. Wait a minute he isn't talking about him liking me, is he. He looked at his Elven friend more closely. And realised that he was.

A smile crept onto Aragorn's face as he slowly approached the elf and took him into his arms. He could feel him shiver at his touch again.

Legolas was completely surprised when Aragorn took him into his arms. _Oh my, why is he doing this to me. Can he not see I am in pain over here! ……Well, I cannot say I do not like it._ He thought as Aragorn put his arms around his waist.

"Legolas, are you in love with me?" he whispered.

Legolas let his arms drop in shock and inhaled sharply. He felt like his knees could give away any moment now. "W-What?" he asked hoarsely.

"You heard me." Came the response.

"Yes." He whispered softly.

Aragorn pulled away a little so he could look Legolas into the eye.

"Then I do not see why you have been so worried all this time." He said huskily, before kissing the Elven Prince softly.

Legolas was just too stunned to kiss him back in the beginning, but when he finally got over that feeling, he started to kiss him back passionately running his fingers up and down Aragorn's back. Aragorn moaned softly pulling Legolas even closer and started to explore his mouth with his tongue. He pushed his lover gently to the castle wall behind him, putting his hands into his wet golden hair. Legolas kissed him back hard, now touching his face, slowly he tried to remove Aragorn's cloak. When he had finally succeeded, he realised that he still couldn't touch his bare skin. He groaned, trying to find a way to pull off his lovers robe. Aragorn was experiencing the same problem. After a few minutes he just gave up and pulled away slightly. "I think we'd better go inside, before someone catches us."

Legolas let go of him reluctantly, whishing it could always stay this way, before he remembered Arwen. He pulled away completely and looked searchingly into Aragorn's eyes.

"What about Arwen?" he asked softly. Not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Ah, so that was what you were worrying about. Well I can reassure you that I am not a man, who is unfaithful to his beloved. We broke our bond a long time ago. She just could not stand me being away so much, plus she fell in love with someone else. When she told me that it was over, I realized that I did not even care that much."

"So the baby is not yours?"

"Well,…" Aragorn began mysteriously, being silent for a moment. "No, the baby is not mine." He added laughing after a while, seeing the distressed look on the elf.

Legolas let out a relieved sigh. Aragorn grinned at him and quickly pulled him close again giving him a short reassuring kiss. He let go when the longing inside started to grow more intense.

"Come on, let us get you into some other clothes." He said, while opening the large wooden entrance doors. Legolas followed him dreamingly. When they reached their room, they saw that Gimli and Gandalf were also starting to wake up. They looked surprised at Legolas who was dripping all over the place and Aragorn who seemed only a little wet.

"What happened to you?" Gimli asked.

Gandalf and Gimli both listened amused when Legolas told them the events at the lake, letting out the love scenes, of course.

The dwarf laughed out loud when he had finished. "Why am I not surprised something like this happened to you, Crazy Elf?"

Legolas only laughed and started to get out of his wet robes. When he looked around in his bag he realised that it was the only plain robe he had, the others had all the names of the Houses on them and he wasn't supposed to wear those until after the Sorting Ceremony. So he just decided to put some casual clothes on, which he had also gotten from McGonagall.

"I think I should better go and find someone, who can dry these clothes fast." He said, taking his robes into his arms and slowly walking out of the door.

He strolled through the halls of the beautiful castle singing softly:

We're coming from far, over oceans of time 

_We're coming from places we ones left behind_

_We're looking for love, in the heart of every man_

_We're looking for reasons we'll all understand_

_We're are in need, we want a place for everyone_

_We shine through love, we are the children of the sun_

_We follow our dreams and we'll never stop_

_We follow our hopes and we'll never give up_

_Until we have found the warmth of the sun_

_Until we are one_

_We are in need, we want a place for everyone_

_We shine through love_

_We are forever on the run_

_We are in need, we want a place for everyone_

_We shine through love, we are the children of the sun_

We're coming from far, over…… 

(a/n: this song is from Twarres (a Dutch band) and is called: Children)

He quickly stopped singing when he heard someone approaching him, or maybe rather something, because he did not hear any footsteps. When he rounded a corner, he stopped shocked in mid track. Before him was a ghost floating through the hallway. When the ghost spotted him, it approached him immediately.

"What are you doing here?" it demanded to know.

"I- I was invited by Albus Dumbledore."

"Everyone could say that. But that doesn't mean it's true." The ghost spoke again.

"I realise that, but I was just looking for him, so why do you not escort me to him so you can see for yourself that I am telling the truth."

"That's sounds fair enough to me. Let's go then."

When they had reached a small wooden door the ghost spoke again: "Wait here. I'll get him for you." He said before gliding through the door.

Soon Dumbledore opened the door and approached Legolas to enter.

"I see you have met Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - Porpington, Gryffindor's ghost."

"Sorry about before. I wasn't sure you were a good or bad guy."

"Do not worry, you have every right to be careful. These are dark times." Legolas smiled.

"I am Legolas, by the way. Legolas Greenleaf."

"I would like to extend my hand to you, but unfortunately I can't." Nick said a little sad.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well, it is kind of embarrassing really, but I fell into the lake so my regular robes are wet."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, before answering: "That's no problem, just hand them to me and I will dry them for you. Maybe I should learn you that spell first, so you can dry your clothes yourself from then on."

Legolas just shook his head. "I guess I had that coming."

When he returned to his friends, they were all ready to go, except Gimli, who had already left to Hogsmeade. Legolas quickly changed into his now dry robes and packed his things.

They arrived in London by using Floo Powder and soon had found there way to the train station. "Right," Frodo started. "We are supposed to go through the wall between platforms nine and ten."

They all stared at the wall in front of them. "And how are we supposed to do that?" Merry questioned.

"I do not know. Maybe we should ask someone?" Frodo answered.

"I think it would be best, if we just stood a little aside and wait for someone to go through." Aragorn spoke wisely. "Remember what Dumbledore told us about Muggles (a/n: is none magic folks) . We might ask one by accident and expose the magical culture."

"Right."

After a few minutes a redheaded family approached the wall. There also was a boy with raven black hair walking beside them. They all looked around suspiciously before standing in front of the gateway.

"Come on Ron, you first." A redheaded woman spoke to her youngest son. He quickly looked around before grabbing his bags and running through the wall. The fellowship looked at the wall in surprise.

"Now you Harry." The woman spoke again only this time towards the boy with raven black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay over the summer, Mrs Weasley."

"The pleasure was all mine, boy." She replied, hugging him tightly before he went through the hidden gateway as well.

"Excuse me," Aragorn said, walking up to the woman. "But could you tell us how to get onto platform 9 3/4?"

"Of course, I can." She said, looking a little surprised that a grownup wouldn't know the way. "Just walk straight at this wall and when you get to the other side, you're there."

"Thank you." He smiled, motioning for the others to come closer.

"Are you a new teacher, that is, if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs Weasley asked curious.

"Yes and my friend here too." He said pointing towards Gandalf. "The rest are students. We travelled together, because we all come from the same country."

"Oh I see. Well just keep an eye on my son Ronald Weasley and his friends, for they always seem to get into trouble."

"I will try to keep an eye out for him, ma'am."

"Thank you. I'm Molly Weasley, by the way."

"Right", he stammered, he still had to come up with a good name. "It was nice meeting you Mrs Weasley."

Molly looked at him puzzled, before saying: "And you are?"

"Hmmm………. Aragorn… Aragorn Strider."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Professor Strider." she said, before turning towards her daughter, who seemed to be staring open mouthed at something. When Aragorn en Mrs Weasley followed her eyes, they saw that she was looking at a very uncomfortable Legolas.

Molly also looked at him twice, before telling her daughter that it was not polite to stare and pushing her towards the wall. With one more backward glance, the girl disappeared.

"I think we should better get going too." Aragorn stated. "I will go first."

Legolas was about to protest, but Aragorn silenced him with look and quickly went through.

Soon the others had followed him and were now all standing on Platform 9 ¾.

The train was already there and they quickly searched for an empty compartment. When they had found one, they put their things away and started to talk merrily amongst themselves.

"So Aragorn Strider, huh?" Legolas chuckled, beside him.

"Well, I had to make up something." Aragorn said. "What about you, are you just going to keep your name?"

"Yes, I guess so. Maybe they will find Legolas a little strange, but I will tell them that it is a common name in Australia."

"Fair enough. What about you Gandalf?"

"I will be Professor Gandalf White."

"How original."

They chatted about all sorts of things until they finally arrived at Hogwarts.


	5. Back to School

**Chapter 5: Back to School**

There a giant of a man called Hagrid escorted them to some boats which were to get them to the other side of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid called. As the Hobbits went together in one, Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf took another.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle ahead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

When the group was being let inside and to McGonagall, who be giving them a welcoming speech, Aragorn and Gandalf followed Hagrid, who took them to the Teacher's table.

Legolas followed Aragorn's retreating form until he rounded a corner. He sighed softly, before turning his attention to McGonagall. She explained to them that a hat would sort them into their houses. Legolas thought it was strange that a simple hat would be deciding about the houses, but remembered that it was probably a magical one.

When she had finished her speech, she let them into the Great Hall, where they all stood in front of the head table. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of the first years (and Legolas) On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

The first years whispered excitingly. Legolas looked up at the head table in search of Aragorn, when he found him he smiled relieved. His being here made him a little more comfortable. Aragorn smiled at him reassuringly and Legolas couldn't help but smile back broadly.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said.

"Baggins, Frodo." The hobbit stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down his eyes, and sat down. A moments pause –

« GRIFFYNDOR !! » shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Frodo went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Legolas saw the ghost of sir Nicholas waving merrily at him.

When all the first years were sorted – The hobbits were all in Gryffindor – Legolas was the only one left.

As he was called forwards all the girls were staring at him in awe, whispering excitingly to their girlfriends. They had never seen such a handsome guy.

"This is Legolas Greenleaf." McGonagall told them. "He will be in the seventh year, for his parents moved to England this summer." She put the hat on top of Legolas' head and waited expectantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted almost immediately.

Legolas sighed relieved and walked over to the Gryffindor table where he received a loud applaud. Most of the girls giggled when they looked at him or blushed furiously.

_Great, _he thought. _Just when I thought I had finally left all those irritating girls back home behind, I find a whole lot more over here. _When he looked around he saw that only one girl wasn't staring at him. She was seated in between the redheaded boy called Ronald Weasley and his friend Harry. She seemed to have only an eye for Ron, who was apparently telling a very funny story. Then his eyes drifted towards the High table where Gandalf and Aragorn were seated. Gandalf was talking animatingly to Snape, while Aragorn was just staring in front of him, looking a little lost. When Aragorn felt someone staring at him he looked up to see it was the one he loved. He gave him a small secretive smile, before engaging into a conversation with professor McGonagall, who just sat down beside him.

When everyone had finished eating, they were let to their dormitories by their House Prefect, who was the girl who had been sitting next to Ron.

At the very end of a corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"_Caput Draconis_," said the girl, and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves into the Gryffindor common room, a cosy room full of squashy armchairs, which were almost immediately filled by older students.

When she had directed the first years towards their rooms, she focussed her attention on Legolas. "Hi, I am Hermione Granger." she said, extending her hand.

"Legolas Greenleaf."

"You will be sharing your room with.." she pointed her finger towards some boys, who sat in a corner talking happily. "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Then you have Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas and then last but not least Seamus Finnegan." They all looked up when they heard their name's and when they saw Hermione pointing them out to Legolas, they motioned him to come forward and sit down with them.

"So, you're the new kid, hah?" Dean Thomas stated.

"Yes, that is me."

"So where are you from anyway?"

"I am from Australia."

"Cool!! Was it nice there? Don't you miss your family and friends?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I do, but we had to move because of my father's profession, so there was not much I could do."

"Bummer! Well if you have any questions, just ask us." Ron smiled.

"Thank you."

"I think I'm going to bed." Hermione said. "I'll see you all in the morning." She kissed Ron lightly on the cheek, but when she tried to turn away, he pulled her close to him and started to kiss her passionately.

"Gross!"

"Yak!"

"That's disgusting, man. Just go and find yourselves a room, will you." Harry laughed.

Legolas smiled a little sad, how he wished he could be in Aragorn's arms right now. _Wait a minute I have to patrol tonight. We'll have plenty off time then._

"Right." Hermione said flustered. "Legolas if you will follow me, so I can show you where your room is."

"Good night." He said to his roommates and followed Hermione upstairs.

He had almost fallen into sleep, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Dumbledore.  
"Hello Legolas, I wanted to tell you that you won't have to patrol tonight."

Legolas looked at him surprised. "Why not?"

"Galadriel and I still haven't found a spell to stop you from glowing, besides I think it would be better if you waited for a week or so to start patrolling. This way you won't arouse too much suspicion with your roommates."

"How so? They will not hear me leaving or entering the room when I am going to patrol. I can assure you that. Elves have the ability to walk silently."

"I realize that, but still I would prefer that you waited for a week."

Legolas lowered his gaze in defeat. "If you say so." He murmured.

"Well, now that's settled I wanted to ask you, if you have time to come after your classes to me, so we can start practicing on the spells and enchantments."

"Yes, sir." Legolas said, a little angry.

"Legolas, you have to realize that I'm only doing this to ensure your own and your friends' safety. If they find out about your true identities , you will all be in great danger and you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

Legolas reluctantly agreed. "I suppose you are right." He sighed. "I, …. Well, I was just looking forward to spending some time in the forest. It has been a while since I was among the trees."

Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try to find a solution as soon as possible." With that he walked out of the room.

Legolas let himself fall onto the bed and stared at ceiling.

_There goes my only time to spend with Aragorn alone._

With Aragorn in his mind he entered the Dream Realm.

The next morning at breakfast he sat next to Ron Weasley, when the new schedules were handed out. "Great." He heard Ron say. "Potions with the Slytherins again! I am really starting to think that they are just doing that on purpose, to torture us, you know."

"Are they that horrid?" Legolas questioned.

"Yep, especially Draco Malfoy and his two gorillas of friends. Plus Snape teaches Potions class, what only makes matters worse."

"Hmmm, I met Snape and he seemed nice enough."

"Thrust me, he isn't. At least when you're not in Slytherin." The redhead huffed, glaring at the teacher in question.

"Hey, we have Herbology the third hour. I'm curious to find out what that new teacher is like…. Professor Strider." Hermione popped in.

"He is very nice." Legolas smiled.

When they all looked at him surprised, he quickly added: "I know him from my former school. He was the best teacher I had."

"That sounds promising." Hermione smiled. "What about Professor White?"

"Well, he is very nice too, but a little strict, I think. I never had him as a teacher though."

"We have him tomorrow after lunch." His female classmate informed him.

A loud bell rang announcing that it their first lesson was about to start. They packed their bags and headed for their first class: Care of Magical Creatures, with the Slytherins

"Good mornin', class." Hagrid said smiling. "For our first class after the summer, I've arranged something very special for ye."

Groans could be heard, as they all expected the worst. Hagrid had quite a history of letting them work with horrible and dangerous creatures, which he considered to be harmless pets.

He guided them towards the edge of the forest and what he revealed there let them all astonished. There were two unicorns, a baby and his mother behind a wooden fence.

"Don't get too close, 'cause the mother won't appreciate that. They may seem innocent, but they can get quite dangerous when they're mad." Hagrid told them.

Harry, who stood next to Legolas, turned around to watch Draco whisper intimately with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. Clearly they were up to something, as usual.

They approached the unicorns slowly. Legolas had seen a unicorn before, of course. But he was always overwhelmed by their beauty and knowledge. He couldn't talk to them now, for it would draw too much attention to himself. So he just patted the creature's back soothingly. When he turned his back to Draco and his friends, they quickly pushed him on top of the baby and ran for it. The mother unicorn reared angrily and was about to attack Legolas, when he put a hand on top of the unicorn's snout, speaking to her in Elfish, softly. She soon calmed down and started to talk back. Legolas had asked her to keep an eye out for Aragorn and if anything strange had happened lately. She told him that some evil creatures had been dwelling in the woods, but that she hadn't seen them for over a week.

Legolas thanked the unicorn and turned towards the others, who he saw were all staring at him in disbelief.

_Uh-oh, what have I done?_

"You handled that very well Legolas, where have you learned to control unicorns like that?" Hagrid finally spoke, clearly impressed.

"I have my own horse back home, so I do know how to calm them down." He shrugged, staring at Hagrid with a small smile on his face. He hoped he and the others would buy his lie.

"Well, you'll get ten points for handlin' that situation so well. And as for Mr Malfoy," he said looking around angry at the boy in question. "there will be taken 20 points off of Slytherin for such a foul prank!"

After Hagrid had explained more about the unicorn, he dismissed them and they started to walk away towards their next lesson: History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost.

Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Legolas let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. _At last! I would rather fight a hundred Orcs, then being in this class for much longer! By Elbereth, I thought it would never end. _His bad mood quickly subsided as he realized that the next class would be Herbology. He couldn't wait to see Aragorn.

He quickly packed his bag and headed towards Greenhouse three.

"Damn you're in a hurry." Harry remarked as he walked up to him.

Legolas immediately slowed down, blushing slightly. "I only want to get as far away as possible from Professor Binns." He lied.

Harry laughed. "He really _is_ boring, isn't he? I wonder how he was before he died…" Harry pondered.

"Probably just as bad." Legolas replied as they entered the Greenhouse.

When he saw Aragorn his heart enlightened with joy, his first reaction was to walk up to the Man and kiss him passionately, but he quickly suppressed his urges and only smiled broadly.

Aragorn smiled back at him, longing showing in his eyes.

"Good morning class." He started, tearing his eyes away from Legolas. "I am Professor Strider and I will be your Herbology teacher for this year. You work quite differently here in comparison to my old school, so my classes might seem a little strange to you at the beginning. But I will try my best to follow Mrs Sprout's helpful notes as much as possible."

He then divided them into pairs, lightly brushing Legolas' arm as he gestured him to work with Harry. A shiver went down Legolas' spine as he did so. _Why does this mortal man, have so much affect on me? _The elf wondered. _He did not even have to think hard as he found the answer was already in his mind. He loved him. He loved him as he had never loved anyone before and as he never would again. He loved the way his hair glistered in the sun, how he could drown into the depths of his beautiful greyish eyes, how he could feel a wave of electricity passing through his body as his lips touched his, how he could make him laugh even when he was angry or sad and how his body…… _

He was quickly turned back to the present, when someone shook him roughly. He looked up to see it was Harry, looking at him amused. "Wow, you were far away."

Legolas only smiled and soon they were focussed on their tasks.

Each pair had gotten a small delicate flower called a 'Madeliefje' and were given the task to take care of it, not knowing how or what to feed it. At first it seemed like a very easy task, but soon they realized the flower's beauty was only a cloak. As a small fly planted himself on top of the flower's heart, it suddenly opened and a huge tongue could be seen for merely a second as it dragged the little fly back into its heart. Legolas and Harry gasped in surprise. Then they looked around carefully to see if anyone had noticed what just had happened. When the pair realized that no one was watching, they looked at each other smiling. Now the boys knew what and how the plant could be fed, the rest was easy. As the class ended they were told that their homework was to take care of the plant for a week and study it closely.

When Legolas had finished packing his bag reluctantly, he looked up at Aragorn and walked passed him, as close as he could, as he made his way towards the door. Aragorn let his hand brush the Elf's waist nonchalantly as he past by, making Legolas shudder in delight.

As soon as he was outside he realized that he would go insane if he didn't feel Aragorn's lips pressed against his right this moment, so he quickly made up an excuse to head back to the Greenhouse. "Oh, I totally forgot." He said to Harry. "I was supposed to set some dates for a few private lessons."

"Why do you need those?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know. We used a completely different book at my former school and Ara.. I mean Professor Strider told me that he would help me if I asked him too." Legolas really surprised himself, each time he seemed to be able to make quicker and more plausible excuses and lies.

"I see. Well, hurry up then. Potions starts in about fifteen minutes and you don't want to be late, thrust me!" Harry warned him.

"I will not, trust me." the Elf said, before quickly turning around and racing back towards his lover.


	6. Love and Quidditch

Chapter 6: Love and Quidditch 

The Elf silently opened the door, trying to surprise Aragorn.

He was standing with his back towards Legolas and was clearly deep in thought.

He started when Legolas wrapped his arms around him. He spun around and smiled as he saw who was standing in front of him. Before he could say anything, he found himself cut of by Legolas lips, kissing him hard and urgently. He replied the kiss with the same fever and as their tongues entered each others' mouths, their lips sparkled with desire.

"I need you, Aragorn." Legolas moaned as their kisses grew more passionate. He brought his hands to the man's collar and started to remove the first layer of his robes. Now he wore them himself he knew how to get them off. Soon his hands travelled around Aragorn's bare chest and back making him moan loudly with pleasure.

They could feel their erected manhood's pressing against each other beneath their clothes.

Legolas let his hands travel to the man's nipples caressing them softly.

"Legolas." Aragorn moaned with desire, while touching his face.

Legolas let his hands slowly travel downwards, touching every spot of the man's bare chest, until he reached his pants. He touched his manhood through his clothes. Which made Aragorn cry out his name in desire. The former ranger let his hands roam around his lover's chest as well and started to return the favour. Legolas whimpered at his touch, putting his hands on the man's behind to pull him closer as he began to kiss his neck.

When Aragorn let his hands rest on his face once more, he suddenly pulled away.

"We cannot do this. I have another class in ten minutes." It suddenly hit him what they were about to do and understood that this wasn't the right place nor time for it .

Legolas let out an exasperate sigh. "I know, I have to go to Potions class as well, but I cannot keep this up much longer Aragorn! I will die from desire, if I do not see you again soon and preferable alone!"

The King chuckled softly pulling him into a short kiss, when it started to turn out into a more passionate one, Aragorn pulled away once again, while caressing the golden hair from his lover. "We will find out a way soon, my love. Only not just now. We will see each other again when the time is right." He said grinning as he looked at the flushed elf in front of him, whose eyes were burning with desire.

Legolas reached Potions class just in time, but as he entered the dark staircase that let him towards the dungeons, he realized that his skin was glowing.

He cursed in Elfish. What was he to do now? His desire for Aragorn was still too fresh in his mind. When he turned around he spotted Neville Longbottom running towards him.  
"Am I too late yet?" he breathed.

"I do not believe so." Legolas replied. "Neville, could you do me a favour and ask Professor Snape to come up here?"

Neville paled visibly, when he heard he had to talk to the one he most feared. Still he got a hold of himself and silently nodded before descending the stairs.

A few minutes later a very grumpy looking Snape arrived.

"What's wrong?"

"This.." Legolas answered, while stepping into the shadows.

"You really do glow!" he said amazed, staring intently at his face and hands. "But can't you do anything to stop it? Why are you glowing anyway, is there a foul presence in the air?"

"No and no, I do not know why it is happening for I cannot control it." He lied.

"I see, well you'd better go to the Headmaster then, maybe he'll know a solution." Snape said, eyeing him a bit suspiciously now. He knew a lie when he heard one, at least most of the time.

"The last time we met he still had not found one, but I guess I can try." Legolas replied quickly, realizing he needed to get away as soon as possible to avoid unwanted questions.

"Alright, well if you are still glowing tomorrow I'll arrange a different classroom. Otherwise your absence will look too suspicious."

Legolas thanked him and quickly went to see Dumbledore.

"That's indeed very unfortunate, Legolas, but Galadriel and I still haven't found a solution to stop your skin from glowing. But we did come up with another plan, which will allow you to patrol at night: you will use an invisibility cloak." Dumbledore told him, rummaging around in his desk, before getting out an old rusty key.

"A what?"

"An invisibility cloak is a magical cloak, which will make the wearer invisible to others. Harry Potter is the only one, besides you, who also owns one, at this school that is." He said, while walking towards a closet and grabbing the cloak. "So make sure he doesn't see it nor his friends Ron and Hermione." He handed Legolas the cloak, who threw it around his shoulders. He looked down at his feet, but was surprised to see that they were gone. He dashed to the mirror next to the closet. Sure enough, his reflection showed just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

Legolas gasped. "Wow, this is incredible. How did they make this?"

"The fabric has been designed in a very special way and of course there are all kinds of spells on it. Don't ask me which, because I must confess that I do not know the answer."

Legolas pulled off the cloak and smiled at him. "Even the wisest do not know all."

"Right you are, my dear Prince. I hope you'll be careful with this gift and you will only use it when it it's really necessary. You should also not inform too many people about you having an invisibility cloak. Of course you can tell the people of the Fellowship, if you think that's necessary. But, well … like I said again be careful."

Legolas walked out of the office, thinking off all the things he could do with this cloak. He wouldn't tell Aragorn about it just yet. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face, when he suddenly appeared in the forest tonight.

He started heading towards the Great hall, where he would be having lunch in about half an hour. As he entered the hall, he saw Frodo and Sam sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table. He quickly walked over to them.

"Hello Legolas, how are you faring? Please join us!" Frodo smiled.

"Thank you. I am doing well, how about you two? Are you enjoying going to school here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, a lot!" Sam said enthusiastically. "Everyone is very nice and the classes are incredible interesting."

"Then you probably have not been to History of Magic. Professor Binns has quite a way with words. I think, he does not realize that he uses too much of them per minute." Legolas told them with a grin.

"I see, I will keep that in mind. Anyway, have you done or seen anything exciting yet?"

"Not really, but I am having my first flying lessons after lunch, plus I am going to patrol tonight." A big smile spread across his face, only thinking of tonight would be enough to pull him through another ten classes with Professor Bins.

"So, Galadriel and Dumbledore have finally found a solution?" Frodo asked.

"Sort of, Dumbledore has given me an invisibility cloak."  
"Wicked! Can we see it?" Sam begged, scooting a bit closer towards the Elf.

"Wicked? Maybe some other time. Nobody is supposed to know about it and if I were to show it to you now, the entire school would find out." Legolas said seriously, unconsciously pulling his schoolbag with the cloak closer to him "Anyway, how are Merry and Pippin getting along? I hope they have not caused too much trouble yet!" he asked, quickly changing the subject. He knew that Samwise, sometimes was very keen in getting what he wanted.

"They have behaved well for their standards, at least, that is, until we had transfiguration. They totally messed up everything and in the end they had turned a stone into a frog, while it had to be a turtle. Do not ask me how they did it. I think they do not even know themselves. So McGonagall got really angry, when they did not let her turn the frog back into the stone once more. They said she was killing the harmless creature for no reason. Either way, in the end they chased each other through the classroom tossing the creature around, trying to protect it. Now they're with McGonagall. They probably have to serve detention, or something." Frodo told him laughing.

Legolas only rolled his eyes. He had already feared that something like this would happen and he knew for sure, that this was only the beginning. It was never boring whenever Merry and Pippin were around. "Well at least no one will guess their real age if they keep on acting like children. I suppose that is a good thing."

He glanced around and noticed that the Great Hall was slowly starting to fill up. He quickly scanned the room in search for Aragorn. He was confused when he saw him nowhere near the Head Table, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder: "Do you need some help with your Herbology homework after class?" someone whispered seductively in his ear.

A smile crept onto Legolas' face as he realized who it was.

"I could always need some help, but unfortunately I have that appointment with Dumbledore remember. I do have time afterwards though." He whispered back, leaning into his lover's touch.

"Alright, see you at the Greenhouse at about 17:00h, okay?"

"Of course."

When Aragorn walked away, Ron, Hermione and Harry eyed him curiously.

"They seem really close, don't they?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"They're just good friends like you and Hagrid or professor Lupin." Hermione replied.

"I guess so."

Legolas listened to their conversation in shock. They were oblivious to his advanced hearing abilities. He made sure he was going to tell Aragorn about their suspicion.

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Hermione now suggested.

"No, it's not that important. I don't know I've just got a weird feeling about this." Harry said, glancing over to where Legolas was sitting.

"Harry." The Elf quickly said, interrupting Harry's train of thoughts.

"I heard you are a very good flyer."

Harry looked at him strangely, before replying: "I guess so, what about it?"

"Well… hmmm…. It has been a very long time since I last flew, so I was wondering maybe you could give me some advice?"

"Didn't you have flying lessons at your old school?" Ron questioned.

"Only in my first year. In the beginning of the second year, my teacher died unfortunately and when they could not find a replacement, they dropped the subject after a while."

"I see, well I suppose I could give you some…." And so he started a long boring story with some interruptions and additions from Ron on how to ride a broom, which in the end resulted in them telling him all about Quidditch, the famous wizards sport. Even on their walk to the Quidditch field, they just went on and on about all sorts of things.

Legolas listened with interest, he liked hearing about new things. He couldn't wait to try out a broomstick for himself.

When they arrived at the field, madam Hooch was already there.

"Good afternoon, class. I hope you all had a great summer. To the ones who are new: welcome, I hope you like it here and to the familiar faces I would like to say: it's nice to see you all again. I hope you still know how to fly."

Legolas looked at his 'Lightspeed' the best broomstick there now was. He truly hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

When madam Hooch had finished talking she ordered them all to mount their broomsticks and follow her through the air.

Legolas looked around nervously not really knowing what to do. Madam Hooch quickly approached him as she saw his doubt.

"What's the matter boy. You do know how to fly, don't you?" she asked exasperated.

"Well, not really. It has been a while." He replied softly, trying to sound embarrassed.

"I see, well just swing your leg around the broom and grip it tight. Then kick off the ground hard and hover for a moment, then lean slightly forward and come straight back down. Got it?"

"I think so." Legolas answered a little nervous.

Please, I do not want to make a fool of myself. I can do this, even these children can and I am much older than them, so this should not be a problem, right?

He kicked off from the ground hard and did as he was told.

Hey, this is not so bad after all. It is …I quite like it actually.

When he had gotten back down easily, he tried again, going higher this time.

Wow, this is amazing. You have really got a magnificent view from up here. I can even see the Greenhouse and……… wait a minute, I can see Aragorn. Oh come on look, look. Yes!

Legolas waved happily as Aragorn spotted him hovering in the air. Unfortunately he didn't realize that he had released both of his hands from the broom, and was now steerless.

His broom got a will of its own and rapidly started to descend downwards. His eyes widened with horror as he realized what was going on.

Okay think, just… hmmm ……just pull up, yeah that's is: pull up the broomstick.

As he did so, he quickly became in control of his broomstick again and landed softly on the ground.

When he turned around he saw Aragorn running up to him, followed by Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and the rest of his class. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, resting his hand onto Legolas' shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Wow, that was wicked, Legolas. I can't wait until we have our first flying lessons." Pippin spoke in awe.

Legolas turned to look at the Hobbit: "Unfortunately it did not feel as _wicked_ as it looked!"

In the mean while Madam Hooch landed softly next to them.

"You had luck this time, Legolas. Next time pay a little more attention on what you're doing, will you!" she said a little angry.

"I will. I am sorry my lady."

"Professor Hooch will do, Mr Greenleaf. Well, Mr Strider, I think it would be best if you and your class would go away, so I can continue this class." Hooch said looking sternly at Aragorn with her bright green eyes.

"Right, sorry. Come on class, let us depart." He smiled one more time at Legolas before turning around and walking away briskly.

"Okay, Mr Greenleaf. Let's mount that broom and come with me."

Legolas did as he was told and soon followed madam Hooch through the air towards the others.

"Because it is the first lesson of the year, we're going to play a Quidditch match. So keep hovering on the same spot, while I divide you into two teams." Legolas was with Ron, Hermione, Seamus and three other girls from Hufflepuff.

Madam Hooch approached him: "Do you know the rules?"

"Yes, Ron and Harry have already told me all about them."

"Good." With that she flew away getting the balls.


	7. The suspicion grows

**Chapter 7: The suspicion grows!**

"Okay, who wants to be the Keeper?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron.

"Me." He said immediately. "If no one else wants the job, of course." He added quickly, looking around to see if anyone would object.

When nobody said anything, he smiled. "Well, I'll take that as a no."

Soon they all knew their positions. Hermione and two Hufflepuff girls were the Chasers, who were supposed to put the Quaffle through one of the three hoop's. Seamus and yet another Hufflepuff girl were the Beaters, whose tasks were to protect their team-mates from round flying bludgers and knocking them to their opponents. Legolas was chosen to be the Seeker.

He thought it wouldn't be too hard to locate the little Snitch, but catching it was another thing, especially with Harry as opponent.

His advanced elven sight came in handy now.

As soon as all the balls were released, he quickly looked around in search of the Golden Snitch. In mere seconds he had found it and dove towards it. He accelerated his speed as he saw Harry following him closely. Soon Harry had closed in on him and they were flying next to each other. The snitch went suddenly higher, forcing them to pull up quickly and speed towards it once more. It seemed like the snitch knew they almost had it, because now it suddenly went downwards in a straight line. They both followed again, still side to side.

Legolas was so fixated on the Golden Snitch that he had little eye for everything else.

Therefore he noticed too late that a bludger was coming towards him on high speed. He felt the bludger hitting his thigh hard, knocking him off his broomstick. He quickly turned around cat like and landed gracefully onto the ground. As he cradled his side he looked towards Harry and to his dismay he saw that he had caught the Golden Snitch.

By Elbereth! We just lost the game, because of me! 

"Legolas, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned, landing next to him.

"Yes." He said a little grumpy.

"Are you sure. That bludger seemed to hit you really hard."

"I am faring perfectly well." He said with a dignified huff.

"Well, if you say so."

After an uncomfortable silence, Hermione asked again:

"That was a nice landing you made just yet. Where have you learned to do that? If I'd been knocked off my broom like that I probably wouldn't be standing here, but lying on the floor in great pain. You looked like a cat or something."

"I do not know. I suppose it was just a reflex." Legolas murmured.

Their conversation was interrupted when madam Hooch told them, that they would play another game, because this one had ended so quickly.

Legolas mounted his broom again and flew towards Harry. He could feel his thigh throbbing painfully, but he choose to ignore it and just focussed onto the little golden ball, which was about to be released. It flew around him and wished away in a blink of an eye. Legolas searched the field with his beautiful green eyes. He had soon spotted the Golden Snitch again. Only this time he decided to change his tactics. He saw that Harry hadn't spotted the snitch yet and was now looking intently at Legolas. The Elf pretended to see the snitch in the opposite direction of its true position. As soon as Legolas started to move, Harry was on his tail. When Legolas noticed his pursuit he turned around sharply and speeded towards the opposite direction. Harry, confused, stopped in mid air and turned around to see what he was doing. Too late he realised that it had been a trap and he watched in horror as Legolas caught the Golden Snitch easily. How could he have been so stupid? Harry thought miserable. He'd just lost from a beginner. What a let-down!

Ron cheered loudly as madam Hooch blew her whistle and told them that his team had won this match.

Both teams landed on the soft grass and walked together towards Hooch.

"Well, this was yet another short game, but I don't think we have enough time to start a third. I must say that Mr Greenleaf did well for his first match. You seem to be a natural." She said, smiling up to him. "That's it for today class. I hope to see you all again on Thursday."

Harry walked up to him as they strolled away. "You really are a good seeker, are you sure you haven't played quidditch before?" he asked only half serious.

"Yes, I am sure." He told him kindly.

"How did you locate the snitch so fast?" Harry now asked a bit suspicious.

"I do not know. I think it was just a stroke of luck." He replied casually, looking at the young boy.

"But you did locate it twice, within one minute or so." He continued, seeming to demand an explanatory answer.

Legolas remained silent, not knowing what Harry wanted to hear from him. He had to be careful that Harry didn't get too suspicious, then he would be in some real trouble. And not only him, but his friends and their mission as well.

"Hey Legolas." Ron said running up to them, with Neville at his side. "Great game! Would you like to play a game of Wizard's Chess with me? All the others won't play with me any more, because they are afraid of getting their asses kicked!" he said smirking at Harry.

"I would love to, but unfortunately I have to go to Headmaster Dumbledore now and after that I have an appointment with Professor Strider. He is going to bring me up to date with Herbology."

"Really?" Neville asked. "Can I come with you? I wanted to question him about a few things myself."

"That might not be such a good idea. He has to explain lots of things to me, so I do not know if he has enough time." Legolas explained to him, trying to sound as friendly as possible, as his mind started to scream. _They will not ruin my only alone time with Aragorn this week!_

"Oh, can I come too?" Hermione begged, who had joined them as well by now. "I really need to ask him about the "Madeliefje" it's such an interesting plant."

Legolas sighed. Brilliant, there went his spare time with Aragorn. There would probably be something else tonight too, to keep them busy. There just had to be! The forces weren't with them on this one. He probably wasn't supposed to do these things on this kind of mission. But he was so completely in love with Aragorn that he couldn't act otherwise even if he wished to.

"Alright, I will come and get you as soon as I am finished with Dumbledore."

"Thank you."

"Ah Legolas, come on in. How was you're first day at school?" Dumbledore asked him, motioning him to sit down.

"Very interesting. I have learned all kinds of things and met some very nice people." He answered politely, trying to suppress the annoyance he was feeling towards Neville and Hermione.

"That's good to hear. Well, I think it would be best if we'd started right away."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome Legolas. But I'm not the one you should thank, because it was you, who had to perform the spells right." Dumbledore smiled. "Oh and please call me Albus. At least when we're alone. You're the elder and royal one here, remember."

Legolas laughed. "I guess you're right Albus. Maybe you should call me Prince Legolas from now on then." He joked.

Aragorn was waiting expectantly for his lover to arrive. He couldn't wait to be in his arms again and to kiss his soft lips. He walked towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching.

_Wait a minute. Legolas walks soundless. Maybe he has learned to walk loudly on purpose?!_ He thought by himself. When he looked out of the many windows he saw to his disappointment a very sad looking Legolas accompanied by a girl and a boy.

"Hello, professor Strider. I hope you don't mind that Neville and Hermione are here too. They apparently needed your help with their homework." Legolas explained, swallowing his anger.

"Of course I do not. Come on in and tell me how I can be of assistance."

"Well, I would like to know, if maybe you know of some books with some background information about the 'Madeliefje'." Hermione said.

"Of course I do. Just wait a minute and I'll try to find the list in this mess that is my desk." Aragorn laughed. He started to search through all kinds of papers at his desk and in it's drawers. "Sorry, I cannot find it." He concluded after a few minutes. "I just haven't had the time to organize everything yet. You know what. I will go to the library after dinner and make a new list, and as soon as I have finished I will copy it and give it to you, alright?"

"That sounds great! Thanks professor." Hermione said happily. "Oh, but do you know the password?"

"Not yet! But I am betting you can give it to me." Aragorn smiled.

"Of course I can. It's: Pig snout."

"Right." He said, while writing it down on his hand. "This way I will not lose it." He added, when he saw the strange look on Hermione's face. "Unless of course someone chops of my hand.

So Neville what was it that you would like to know?"

"Well sir, professor Sprout used to give me private lessons, so I could keep getting good grates. I was wondering if you could help me too. Maybe I can just sit and listen to what you tell Legolas, that alone would help a lot."

"I see, well I think that is not going to be a problem. You do have to remember that I am going to discuss not only the subjects from this year, but also those from the previous ones with Mr Greenleaf. Maybe it would be better if you guys come to me separately from now on."

"Yes, I think the professor has a point here." Legolas popped in. "It would be an insufficient use of your time otherwise."

"I guess you're right, but I don't think that I could ever get enough of Herbology!"

"Now that is settled, I think it would be best if we started with the 'Madeliefje', Legolas, because it is one of the more recent subjects." Aragorn said suggestively.

"Oh, can I please stay, professor. Because I think the plant is fascinating." Hermione begged.

"Why not." Aragorn smiled weakly.

Legolas looked at him, his eyebrows drawn in question. He only shrugged in return, he couldn't send them away now, besides they _probably _had enough time some other day.

When they walked back to the castle together, Aragorn pulled Legolas beside him.

I'm sorry. I just couldn't come up with a good reason to tell them no. Aragorn explained to him in Elfish

I understand. At what time are we going to patrol tonight?

We?? What are you talking about?  
Argh, I wanted it to be a surprise. Dumbledore found a solution. He cave me an invisibility cloak.

That is wonderful news! Aragorn replied enthusiastically, when he was about to hug Legolas he saw Hermione and Neville looking at them in awe.

"What kind of language is that? I never heard of it before. It's beautiful." Hermione questioned.

"Well… hmmm… it is a language called Dutch, yes that's it."

"Really, I've been in the Netherlands on a holiday and their language sounded quite different

to me."

"Ah, you see many people make that mistake, but you have all kinds of sub- languages there and this one is called 'Fries' ."

Legolas looked at him surprised. He knew Aragorn had studied the world they'd be going to, but he was amazed that he would remember such detailed information.

"Right." Hermione said still a little suspicious. "So you're both from Holland?"

"Yes." They said in unison. "Although we lived in Australia for a few years." Aragorn added with a smile, hoping feverishly that the girl would buy his story.

"I see."

As they entered the Great Hall Aragorn said goodbye and headed towards the High Table, the rest took seat at the Gryffindor table.

"So, did you find out what you wanted to know?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and even more." Hermione spoke mysteriously.

Ron was about to ask her about it, when Dumbledore rose and quieted them all.

"If I may have your attention please…. Thank you. As most of you probably know, next week Hogwarts exists exactly a thousand years and that of course is in need of a celebration. So as from upcoming Monday there will be all kinds of festivities and no classes."

The entire Hall sheered and applauded. When everyone had calmed down a bit, Dumbledore resumed. "You all will receive the exact program on Friday, I'm not going to give the all the details away, but I can tell you that there is going to be a ball, a quidditch tournament and all kind of other competitions. I hope you will all enjoy yourselves." With that he sat down and the food appeared on the tables.

While enjoying their meals the students chatted excitingly about the upcoming week.


	8. Lies

Chapter 8: Lies

"Ron, Harry I need to talk with you about something." Hermione said, dragging them both away from the crowd that was exiting the Great Hall. "Let's go outside for a moment."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both curious to find out what was going on.

"What is it, Herm?" Ron asked when they had reached the lake.

"Well, it may sound a little stupid… you know what, never mind, it's just silly."

"Ah, come on. Tell us, whatever it is that is bothering you."

"Alright, I think Legolas and professor Strider aren't who they say to be. You know like today when we were walking back to school. They suddenly started to talk in some kind of foreign language, a beautiful one I might add. They said they were speaking Dutch, but I know as a fact that they didn't, because I've been there on holiday a few years ago. Even if they were speaking this supposingly sub-language of theirs called 'Fries'' or something. Second there's the fact that they seem awfully close, like they're best friends, which is pretty weird if you consider their age difference and last but not least there's something about Legolas, like he is not human or something. Did you see how he gracefully came back on to the ground, when that Bludger knocked him off his broom and he's just unnaturally beautiful."

Hermione finished.

Ron looked at her a little irritated at her last comment. "Unnaturally beautiful, hah." He muttered.

"Come on, don't say that you do not agree."

"What? I am a guy, I'm not going to say that I think that a boy is pretty." Ron remarked, rolling his eyes at her. "Besides maybe the guy is part Veela or something?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't see, what so weird about that. Like I don't know when another girl is pretty? And I don't think he's part Veela either, he hasn't got the temper of one. I just wanted to know if you have noticed something strange too?"

"That Quidditch thing was indeed strange." Harry mused. "And… well, this may sound totally weird, but what the hell.. it looks like he doesn't make any sound when he walks. I just can't hear his footsteps."

"And don't forget that incident with those unicorns." Ron reminded them, suddenly finally himself agreeing with his girlfriend's suspicions.

"You see, there's definitely something weird going on, although I don't think that they work for Voldemort. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired Professor Strider otherwise."

"Remember Quirrel, he did hire him, didn't he? And what about all those Death-eaters

( Voldemort supporters) that attended our school?" Ron popped in.

"Riiiiiight, but still I do think that they are working on our side." Granger sat firmly, standing her ground.

"You only think that because Legolas is so unnaturally beautiful." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, you don't have to be jealous or anything. You know I like you way better." Hermione sighed.

"I guess."

"Come on guys this is not the time to be having a quarrel, we all know how much you two love each other, so drop it! But getting back to the subject: I see what you mean Hermione. I don't think that they're working for Voldemort either."

Legolas looked up from his homework when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Common Room. He wondered where they had been, he hadn't seen them since dinner. They all seemed to glance at him, before taking a seat around the fire. He looked suspiciously at them, praying that they hadn't been talking about him or Aragorn.

"Ron, what about that game of Wizard's chess, you were talking about?" he said approaching them.

Ron looked at him searchingly for a moment, before replying: "Sure, Legolas."

He quietly went upstairs to get the game.

"Do you know how to play it?" he asked, when he came back.

"No, unfortunately, I don't."

"Okay, well it's easy enough to understand…" Ron quickly explained the basic rules and once the Elven Prince got the hang of it, they had much fun playing it the entire night. Although Legolas was still no match for Ron, he was a worthy opponent. Finally around 10 PM they decided to go to bed. Legolas figured that it would be best if he went to the forest at midnight as he had forgotten to ask Aragorn about the exact time. He quietly waited until they were all asleep. He had been afraid for a few moments that he would not be able to go after all when Ron had only gone to sleep at 23.30h, but he didn't need to worry as the boy fell asleep in mere seconds.

At precisely midnight, Legolas got out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out of the room and towards the forest. On his way over there he ran into the cat called Mrs Norris. She seemed to sense him, because she stopped dead in her tracks and looked around suspiciously. But when she didn't hear anything she fortunately continued.

Legolas walked swiftly passed her and run all the way to the forest. He couldn't wait to see Aragorn. Finally they had some time alone together.

Soon he saw the person he was longing for. He was listening very hard to something and looked around carefully; apparently there was someone or something close by, which had made the noise that he couldn't place. Legolas silently walked up to him, when he was standing mere inches away, he wrapped his arms around his lover tightly.

"What the hell!!" Aragorn exclaimed, as he tried to see who the person in his arms was. He almost immediately realised that it was Legolas, as he let his hands travel his slim waist and muscular back. "Hey you." He smiled, pulling off the elf's cloak.

The King caressed his cheek softly, tugging some strands of golden hair behind his ears.

The kiss that soon followed was sweet and urgent. They had both longed for this for so long.

"Legolas", Aragorn moaned, between kisses, while pushing him up to the nearest tree, pressing his entire body against his lover. He just needed to feel his delicate body everywhere. He could feel his manhood harden beneath his touch. _This just feels like the way love is meant to be. With Arwen there was definitely a spark missing, but Legolas has turned that little sparkle into a huge bonfire! Before I had the feeling that I couldn't give in completely. I was always holding back a little, but now……_

**Warning** NC-17 slash ahead. If you don't like it. Stop reading now!! It will be safe again in the next chap. This will probably be the only NC17 scene, so don't worry.

Oh and don't start nagging about the scene afterwards. I warned you ahead, didn't I???!!!!J

Aragorn was pulled back to the present, when Legolas pinned him down onto the ground. He tried to get on top, but the Elf seemed to insist otherwise. He roamed the slim body on top of him with his hands, undoing him of his clothes slowly.

The Elf's naked skin felt like silk beneath his touch, so flawless and smooth.

Legolas' cool hands were travelling down his back, lightly touching him, yet inciting thrills with every soft touch. Aragorn moaned, ever so softly, his whole body coming alive to the feathery touches Legolas was placing on him. He bent down slightly to take the elf's waiting mouth, plundering it with his tongue. Legolas responded to the kiss just as greedily, never wanting this wonderful feeling, this moment to end.

"So beautiful..." Aragorn murmured into Legolas' ear, gently flicking out his tongue to lick the dramatic point of the Elf's ear.

Legolas gasped, squirming in his grip. Aragorn pulled back, looking concerned.

"Did I hurt you...?" he asked.

"No...it's very sensitive...did you know it was erogenous zone?" Legolas gasped, fully aroused now. Aragorn blinked and smiled.

"I do now," he shrugged, pulling Legolas back down to the cloaks they had laid out, licking the Elf's ear the whole way. Legolas moaned, arching slightly against Aragorn's chest.

"Interesting," Aragorn chuckled, filing away this new information he had discovered about Elves. The man gasped, as Legolas began working his way downwards slowly. Kissing every piece of his skin softly. He halted a moment, when he had reached the man's nipples, sucking on one of them lightly, while fondling the other with his fingers. Aragorn moaned in delight, he had never ever experienced these sensations before.

Suddenly Legolas pulled away: "Aren't we supposed to patrol right now? I hate to think anything happens to these kids, because of us."

"I've patrolled a little before you arrived and it seems safe now, maybe we can patrol together some time later on the evening? I am I no fit state to patrol now anyway." He grinned.

That was all the encouragement Legolas needed to pursuit what he was doing.

He quickly worked his way downwards, until he reached his ultimate goal. He started to tease Aragorn slightly, by touching and stroking his thighs and the area between his legs.

"Legolas, please." Aragorn pleaded, thrusting his hips towards Legolas' hands. "Stop teasing me so."

The Elf smiled at this and answered the plea by touching the man's aroused manhood softly,

electing a loud gasp from Aragorn, that single touch alone drove him almost over the edge.

He soon speeded up his strokes and didn't take long before The King came, screaming Legolas' name in ecstasy.

When Aragorn had recovered after a few minutes, he turned all his attention towards the elf, who was now trembling with desire.

He kissed him passionately letting their tongues play with each other for a while. Legolas started to rub his member to the man's leg, as the kiss became more and more passionate.

Aragorn let his hands travel downwards, cupping the elf's ass with hands, pulling him towards him even more. He just wanted to feel him everywhere, touch him everywhere.

He started to kiss him at the base of his neck softly, slipping his tongue out and slowly working his way downward. He lingered at his nipples, but he soon followed his intended path downwards, licking and nibbling all the way.

He stopped when he had reached the elf's manhood, admiring it before taking its full length into his mouth. Legolas arched his back upwards, burning with desire. He grabbed the man's hair for support, urging him to continue, as he felt he was almost coming.

Aragorn swirled his tongue around the hardened cock, sucking on it softly. When Legolas reached his climax, he quickly pulled away as the prince released himself letting out a cry of ecstasy, holding onto his lover for support.

Legolas slumped on top of Aragorn, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved. Aragorn snuggled closer to him. "I like the way you and I patrol." He whispered.

"We can't do this every night, Estel." Legolas said seriously. "We have a mission to fulfil, so we will just have to wait until it's over before we can do this again, alright?"

"Well, I can't make any promises….., but I'll try my best." He quickly added, as he saw the stern look on his lover's face.

Legolas let out an exasperate sigh, although he had to admit that being so close and alone with Aragorn all the time was rather nice and he probably had to restrain himself from giving in to his urges. With those thoughts he buried his head in the man's chest and soon fell asleep.


	9. Little slip ups

**Chapter 9: Little slip ups**

The following morning Legolas woke with a start.

Oh God, what time is it? 

He looked at the sun and figured it was something around 7 o'clock, he didn't really know the exact time as this sun made different orbits around the planet as the one from Middle Earth.

Either way, it was bad! All the kids from his dormitory were probably awake now and wondering where in the hell he was. He quickly untangled himself from Aragorn's limbs, waking him up in the progress.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"We overslept, my love. I'm trying to get us out of some more trouble by leaving now."

"By the Valar, I was having such a nice dream. It involved me, you and some deli…."

"Maybe some other time Estel. We really must hurry." Legolas interrupted him.

"Right, right, I'm sorry." He said, standing up and straitening his robes, before following Legolas out of the forest.

Legolas and Aragorn had parted ways as soon as they were inside Hogwarts, so not the arouse any more suspicion.

_Alright, I have to make something up, maybe go somewhere._

_Think, think Legolas, this is what you are good at, you know how to make dozens of believable excuses out of the top of your hat. You are a Prince after all._

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

_YES!! I've got it! I'm going to go to the library, pretend I had to look something up! Yes that's it._

_Now what sort of books am I going to get?_

_Ah, I know some Herbology books. Everybody thinks I am getting private lessons anyway!_

_By Elbereth, my father would be proud of the cleverness of me. _

Legolas grinned.

When he reached the library he blindly grabbed some books of the shelves in the Herbology section. He intended to go the Great Hall as soon as possible.

"Hey Prince Legolas."

He spun around as he heard someone saying his name and his appropriate title nonetheless.

He soon spotted the person, who had called him and wasn't surprised to see who it was: Pippin accompanied by his best friend Merry.

"Don't ever call me THAT again!" Legolas spoke angrily, glaring at the little Hobbit, while he strolled up to them. "You do realise you're endangering the mission, do you not?" he hissed.

Pippin looked a little scared at Legolas now. He had never seen the Elf this mad.

"I was only joking. I know you hate that title, sorry." He said in a small voice.

Legolas let out an exasperate sigh. Sometimes he really didn't know for sure if the Hobbit was merely joking or just plain stupid!

"It is alright. Please do not let it happen again." He sighed, smiling a little. "So, what have you little folk been up to lately. I heard you got yourselves in trouble ALREADY."

"Well, I…. We that is, hmmm." Merry started.

"They just kill animals for no reason, what so ever. So when we didn't want to see yet another animal killed, Professor McGonagall got kind of pissed off." Pippin said, clearly angry about the fact.

"They don't kill animals, Pippin, of what I have heard. She just turned a frog back into a stone. It had been a stone all his life. It wouldn't have known how to feed itself or how to walk or jump for that matter. So, it would have died anyway……. And yes the same goes for the turtles." He added quickly, when he saw that Pippin was about to bring them up.

"Are you sure about that Legolas?"

"Yes, positive."

"OH, okay, then it's alright I suppose."

"So you won't cause any trouble in Transfiguration?" Legolas asked, looking at them sharply.

"No, we won't cause any more trouble in TRANSFIGURATION, right Pippin?" Merry asked innocent.

"Right!" Pippin answered, smiling mischievously.

Legolas couldn't bring himself to keep up the straight face and let out a chuckle.

"Just do not do anything, I would not do, alright?" He grinned, before walking away.

"Ah Legolas, there you are. Where have you been?" Ron questioned, when Legolas seated himself at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"I merely went to the library. I needed to get some books about Herbology." He said casually.

"I see." He mumbled a little suspicious, sharing a look with Harry and Hermione.

_Uh-oh this does not look good. What am I supposed to do now?_ Legolas wondered.

Deciding it would be best to just change the topic he quickly turned around to face Harry: "Harry, I was wondering: do you still need a new Quidditch team member?"

"No sorry, we don't. Ron has become our new Keeper."

"Oh, alright."

There was an awkward pause. Legolas could almost touch the tension that was currently present in the air. Finally the tension was broken, by the most unfortunate person, who would only arouse the suspicion of the three even more.

"Good morning. Greenleaf, could I please have a word with you?" came a voice from behind. Legolas turned around to see Gandalf standing behind him.

"Sure professor." As he stood up. He saw that the Hobbits and Aragorn were already waiting by the door. _Great! This will only make us look more suspicious!_

They all walked silently to an empty classroom, where Gimli was already waiting.

"Gimli!" the Hobbits exclaimed, running up to him. "It's so good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear friends." The Dwarf said, while a warm smile appeared on his face. "So crazy Elf, how have you been faring lately?" He said turning towards his Elven friend.

"Pretty good actually. My staying here has been rather enjoyable. What about yours, stupid Dwarf?"

"Not so good unfortunately, but I'll explain about that later, because there's something Gandalf is meaning to tell you first." He said, looking at the old wizard expectantly.

"Thank you Gimli. You are probably all wondering why you were dragged away from your breakfast so abruptly. Well there have been some negative changes lately. Voldemort, or should I say Sauron has started to gather followers again. We know this as a fact, as Severus Snape is a spy for Dumbledore and has been posing for a Death Eather for some years now. All Death Eaters have some kind of permanent drawing on their arms; a large skeleton skull, which represents the Dark Side. When Voldemort regains his strength the tattoo starts to burn, summoning all Death Eathers to go and find Voldemort and bundle their strength again. Their first meeting found place two days ago and Severus has told us that Voldemort has somehow regained knowledge about our presence here and isn't all too pleased about it, because ….well we defeated him only year ago and he has not forgotten that all too lightly, I suppose." He added smiling a little. "Plus there is also Harry Potter, who has defeated him on several occasions. That may sound a little strange to you, but time travels much faster here. Three weeks in our world is the same as roughly one year in this universe. I think it would be best if we don't inform the boy yet. He has suffered too much already."

"How so?" Pippin interrupted Gandalf curiously.

"Well for one his parents were murdered by the Dark Lord thirteen years ago and one of their friends has spend more over decade in Azkaban, a mind killing prison, which is guarded by some horrible creatures known as Dementors, who suck all pleasant thoughts out of your mind. Oh, this reminds me." He said, looking towards Legolas. "It would be rather unpleasant especially for you, my friend, if you'd ever face them, because I wouldn't be surprised if they could suck your inner light out of you in a second or at least dim it. Either way, just avoid them as much as possible and you should be safe."

"I'll try my best." Legolas said, shrugging a little. He couldn't even imagine creature more horrible than Orcs or the Uruk Hai. He would probably be able to face them anyway. What could possible be so different about these Dementors, besides he could take care of himself just fine! There was no need to baby him!!!

"There are much more traumatizing things I could name about Harry Potter's past." Gandalf continued. "which I won't tell you now. If you're really interested in the matter, I'm sure you can find lots of books in the library about him and his past.

Either way the point is, is that Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts somewhere in the next couple of weeks. I know that's very vague, but that's all that he would tell Severus. He still doesn't trust our Professor very much, so make sure not to slip anything about this to your fellow students, because that would probably mean his immediate dead." The old wizard warned, looking especially towards Merry and Pippin.

"What is he looking at us for?" Pippin whispered to his friend.

"I don't know? He probably doesn't trust us or something. Like we would ever tell anyone about this meeting." Merry whispered back a little hurt.

Gandalf looked at them sternly, shutting them both up, before continuing with his dreadful story. "Dumbledore and I have been talking about this situation for a long time, before finally reaching a decision. I will go back to Middle Earth for a short while. Lady Galadriel will there help me make a potion, which can suck Sauron's spirit out of Tom Riddle's body and trap him. It shouldn't be too hard to destroy him afterwards. A simple evaporating spell will do. The only point is that the potion will have to be thrown upon his body for it to work. We just have to think about that one yet. If you have any suggestions, please give them to me or Dumbledore for that matter, since I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. A new teacher will take over my classes in the period I'm gone, but he could only reach Hogwarts in two days from now. He also knows about our true reason for being here, so don't worry if he asks you some questions.

Well I guess that's all for now. As soon as I have new information I'll inform you about it."

He ended, dismissing them all.

Gimli escorted Legolas and Gandalf to their classroom. Legolas had his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson today.

"So crazy Elf what have you been up to lately?"

"Probably much more than you, stupid Dwarf."

"And why is that?"

"Well first of all, I'm much faster than you are, so naturally I get things done much quicker and second I have this natural charm, which makes people do anything I ask from them." He joked, speaking in an airily voice. "And we all know you're not the most……."

"Stop right there, Wood fanatic, if you know what's best for you."

"Did I hear you correctly, Cave freak, was that a threat, because if it was you should have known better. Everybody knows you're no match for me. You would be dead before your first stroke fell, you know that." Legolas teased, trying to provoke the Dwarf.

"Well…, you … YOU OBNOXIOUS PIG!!!" Gimli yelled, storming towards Legolas.

The latter evaded him easily, looking quite amused.

_Maybe I should let Gimli attack me, that should make things more interesting._

They had reached the classroom by now and everybody was staring at them. Most of the students looked a little scared at the Dwarf, who was clearly furious.

Gandalf looked at the couple bemused, letting them play their little game for now.

As Gimli dived at Legolas again, he was surprised to find that the Elf didn't move away and let him slump him to the floor. Unfortunately for the Dwarf, his feelings of victory soon evaporated as he realised too late that it was merely a trap and Legolas was just toying with him. The Mirkwood Prince quickly pushed the Dwarf off his body and pinned him beneath him.

"Are you willing to take back your earlier statement?" Legolas asked teasingly.

"Never!!!" Gimli answered, looking very smug all of the sudden.

Legolas feared that something bad was to come and…. He was right.

The Dwarf grabbed Legolas by his ears pulling at them hard. His victim cried in pain and shock, quickly releasing Gimli to try to get him to stop this terrible torture.

As soon as Legolas pulled away, Gimli released him.

"By the Valar, Gimli, was that really necessary? You know that my ears are VERY sensitive. I hope for your sake that it hasn't effected my hearing in any way, otherwise you could be in a lot of trouble and not only with me!" Legolas said glaring at the Dwarf, rubbing his ears gently. He really didn't like this, but he had to admit that Gimli had defeated him, even if it was with a little foul play.

"Right." Gandalf interrupted the two. "I think that's enough for today, don't you both agree?"

They nodded silently.

"Well, if you are all ready, I would like to start my class now." He turned towards the Elf. "Do you need to see madam Pomfrey?"

"Who?"

"Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine." Legolas said, trying to smile a little. His ears still burned like hell, but there was no way that he was going to see the nurse. First of all this was nothing compared to the pain he had experienced on the Quest and second he didn't like that woman Pomfrey at all. She'd probably be all over him again and this time there was no Aragorn to come to the rescue. He smiled at the thought of his lover, he hoped he would see him again tonight.

"Well, crazy Elf, I'll……What??" Gimli asked as he saw Legolas looking at him a little anxious and angry. "Oh." Soon Gimli realized what he had said. He had become so used in calling his friend that way, that he hadn't even realised what he had said, when it was already too late. He looked around casually, seeing if anyone had noticed his little slip up. Fortunately there was only one girl looking at him strangely, but that didn't have to mean anything. Maybe she was still shocked by their little fight and well… he had to admit he still looked out of the ordinary even without his beard and his armour suite.

He smiled at the girl, before swiftly saying goodbye to his friends. It would be best to disappear right away, maybe then she would just forget about the whole incident, the Dwarf mused.

"Come on class, let's go inside and actually learn something valuable today." Gandalf called out, ushering them all inside the large classroom.


	10. He's an Elf!

CHAPTER 10: HE'S AN ELF 

"Good day all, my name is professor White and I'll be your DADA teacher for this year. Unfortunately I'll be gone for a couple of weeks, so you'll have another teacher next time."

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to tell you this, but you will find out anyway. It's someone who you probably already know: professor Remus Lupin."

The Gryffindors cheered, Remus had been their favourite DADA teacher ever.

"What! That werewolf is coming back!" Draco exclaimed. "I thought they had decided that he wasn't allowed to teach any longer!"

"I think you'd better show some respect towards your teachers, young man." Gandalf's voice bellowed above all the others. He walked towards Draco, and stopped when he was standing right in front of him.

"What if he attacks the students?" Draco sputtered.

"I'm sure they are taking the necessary precautions. No need to be afraid." Gandalf's deep voice spoke tauntingly.

"Afraid! I'm not afraid!"

"Then what are you complaining about?"

"It's just that… I….He. Well he's just a very bad teacher." Draco finally blurred out.

"That's rubbish, Malfoy! And you know it! He is the best teacher we've ever had. No offence professor." Ron told him.

"None taken Ron." Gandalf said smiling at the redhead. "Now, why don't you all quiet down, so I can start your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year and The Valar knows you'll be needing them in the future."

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, quickly walking towards the library. Ron and Harry struggled to keep up with her as they tried to get through a large group of students.

"Hear what?" They both questioned.

"You just never pay attention, do you?" Hermione sighed exasperated, throwing her bag on a table in a far away corner in the library, which they had reached by now.

"That guy, with whom Legolas was "fighting", called him: Crazy Elf."

"So?" Ron said shrugging his bag off his shoulders.

"RON! He called him an ELF, AN ELF. You do know what an Elf is, don't you." Hermione said, getting a little irritated

"Sure I do! Small creatures, wearing dirty laundry, totally crazy, big ears and abnormally large eyes. There's no need to get so agitated, love."

Hermione just glared at him at that. "You just don't use your brains, do you! There are different sorts of Elves. Don't you understand what his presence here means?"

Ron looked a little confused at Harry, who also seemed totally clueless.

"It means that he's probably a few thousand years old and there's no reason for him to be here, because he knows everything already. Unless of course he's here for another reason…" Hermione explained.

The boys eyes widened in surprise.

"But you can't say for sure that he's an Elf." Harry stated. "Perhaps he just calls him like that, because he's so pretty."

"Think about it Harry. First there is his appearance: he's a little pale, has the most beautiful golden hair and his face, well… he's just too beautiful to be human. First I thought he was Veela or something, but an Elf makes much more sense. Further more there's the fact, that his ears are apparently very sensitive: another Elven trait. Although his ears don't appear to be pointy, they could have easily fixed that by a simple cosmetic spell. It wouldn't be too hard to get around that one.

Third there is the fact, I actually came up with that one just now, but it totally makes sense if you think about. Remember the first potion's lesson, well Legolas wasn't there and had send Neville to tell Professor Snape to meet him outside the dungeon. After that we suddenly had potions class on the fifth floor, while all the other students still have it in the dungeons. This might be because he glows in the dark." Hermione looked a little smug now, pleased with herself that she had all figured it out by her own. "Oh and there's of course the language he spoke with professor Strider. I have been on holiday in the Netherlands and I can tell you one thing; that wasn't Dutch, what they were speaking. And at last: he seems awfully close with Professor Strider and a little with Professor White, which is kinda strange."

Ron and Harry were still progressing all this new information, when she had finished..

"Hmmm, you may have a point here, 'Mione. I think the best thing we can do for now, is to check if he really has pointy ears and just keep a close watch on all the parties involved." Ron suggested.

"Right, I agree. Hermione could you do an anti- cosmetic spell?" Harry asked

"Sure, no problem. I can do it at lunch, if you want to. But I'll make sure I'm the only one who sees his real ears. Because he could be on a secret mission for Dumbledore and I really don't want to mess everything up by revealing his true identity."

"Okay, that's settled then. Make sure you don't gasp or anything. Just try to keep a straight face. We can't look too suspicious." Ron commented. "Well, I think we'd better get going. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration."

As the bell rang, telling them that their last class had finally ended, Legolas grabbed his things together and quickly left the classroom. Ron, Hermione and Harry had been casting him weird looks throughout the day and it was frankly making him a little jumpy. They were really getting suspicious now. He made his mind up and decided that Gandalf needed to know about this. He swiftly turned around and walked back towards the now almost empty classroom.

"Hello Gandalf."

"Oh, hi Legolas. Is there something you would like to know?"

"No, I came here to tell you about the growing suspicion between Ron, Hermione and Harry. They will not stop staring at me and I am positive they know something, or at least assuming all sorts of things."

"Dumbledore already warned me about them. I think we can inform them about the situation."

Legolas let out a relieved sigh.

"But only when I have returned. I want to keep an extra eye on them, so they don't do anything foolish." Gandalf added quickly in warning.

"Alright, that sounds fair to me, but do return swiftly, Mithrandir. I don't want them to find out by their own. They may get the wrong assumptions, which could turn out very nasty for us." Legolas warned.

"I know my dear Elf, I will try my best and return with haste."

"Thank you my friend, have a safe journey." With that Legolas walked out of the room,

I really hope Gandalf does return shortly. I can't even… 

Legolas had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the person coming out of another deserted hallway, before it was too late. There was a loud bump as both of their heads collided.

"Ouch!" Legolas exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Next time watch where you're going, will you!" The other person snarled. "Oh it's you."

"Yes it is me, professor Snape. And I guess you weren't paying attention either, otherwise you could have easily evaded me."

"You're right, I'm sorry. … Are you okay, by the way?" Severus asked apologetic.

"Yes I'm fine, you?" He asked, more closely examining the man in front of him this time. He looked pale as a ghost, while his eyes had a reddish taint to them. _Had he been crying? No, impossible!_

"Reasonable good under the circumstances, since I forgot to take my bloody potion this morning." Severus muttered under his breath, momentarily forgetting about the Elf's advanced hearing abilities.

"Are you ill?"

"No, I am not!" Snape snapped, realizing his mistake. He had already said too much to his liking. "Now, I have urgent matters to discuss with the Headmaster, so if you would be so kind to let me through."

Legolas quickly stepped aside, allowing the potions' master to pass.

He ran the rest of his way towards Transfiguration, he hated being late.

Transfiguration class went by in no time. He enjoyed the subject immensely. It was absolutely fascinating to see how one could change all kind of objects and even living beings to whatever struck your fancy. Legolas had been totally dumbfounded when McGonagall had turned into a cat and back again. She was what they called an Animagi. The Elf pondered about the possibilities a person would have when they could become an animal, when one wanted too.

Not really knowing what to do next, he decided to simple explore the castle for a bit. He didn't have much homework anyway and it could prove useful if he knew a little about the large building.

When he started to climb the stairs towards the second floor, he heard a soft voice calling out his name.

He turned around to see it was a girl from his class. She looked flustered en was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Hi Irene." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello Legolas. I – I uh…. I – I wanted to … uh… ask you something."

"But of course, go ahead." He said, smiling encouragingly.

She hesitated for a moment before saying: "Doyouwanttogototheballwithme?"

"I beg your pardon, I didn't quite catch that."

She led out a long sigh. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Ball? What ball?"

"You know the one next week, because of Hogwarts one thousand's birthday."

"Right.." he muttered. _Oh man, what was he going to do? If he'd say yes, Aragorn would surely kill him. Why in the name of Elbereth was this girl asking him anyway. He hadn't even spoken to her before! He just had to find a way to reject her in the most painless way._

"Well, I don't know. I actually did not give it much thought yet, but I think I would just rather go by myself, sorry." Was all he could come up with right now.

"Oh , okay." She said in a small voice. "See you around then."

"Yeah, bye."

_Oh my, what was that all about, maybe I should go and see Aragorn after all? Who knows maybe there are going to be more girls, lurking in the corridors, wanting to invite me to the dance._

"Professor Strider? Are you there?"

"I'm back here!" Aragorn replied, poking his head around a very large plant. He face lit up as he saw who it was. "Legolas." He smiled, strolling up to him and giving him a warm embrace. "I missed you, how was your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson?"

"Oh, it was alright, but not as great as your classes." Said the Elf, snuggling up closer in the Man's embrace. A content sigh escaped his lips. This felt just too good to be true. "Estel?"

"Hmmm."

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

Aragorn shifted his head a little so he could look at the beautiful green eyes of his lover.

"I promise," He answered, planting a soft kiss on the waiting lips before him. "that I'll never ever leave you, unless I die of course."

"Please don't speak of such things, Estel. But when you do die one day, I'll die with you, because without you I can not live."

"I love you, Legolas. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you. But now I do have you, you can be ensured that I won't let you go easily again."

"Why on earth wouldn't you deserve me, Aragorn? You are capable of giving so much, you're a fierce warrior and on top of that you are a King."

"I know, but it's just…" The Ranger started, but was cut off by Legolas, who kissed him passionately.

"Come let us not talk about these things any longer. I know of better ways to use our precious time together." The Prince whispered seductively in his ear.

"I really should get going Aragorn. Ron, Hermione and Harry are suspicious as it is. I don't want to help them in unravelling my true identity, if I stay here it will only make things easier for them." Legolas said a two hours later, putting back his clothes on. "Besides I'm starving and I also have an appointment with Dumbledore. He helps me with my spells and enchantments remember."

"I guess you're right. See you tonight then?" said Aragorn, standing up as well and approaching his love.

"I would not miss it for the world." Legolas replied smiling and kissing the Ranger again, before walking out of the Greenhouse.

"Hey, there you are. We have been looking all over the place for you. We missed you at lunch." Ron said, walking up to him as Legolas entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sorry, I was with professor Strider, catching up on some Herbology." He lied

"Oh, okay. Dumbledore came and asked for you. He told me to tell you that he wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"Alright, thank you. I'd better go to him right away then. See you at dinner."

Legolas walked quickly out of the portrait whole and to Dumbledore's office.

He stopped at the wooden door behind which were the spiral staircases which led to the Headmaster's room.

_Right, what was the password again. It had something to do with the food they call candy. Hmmm… think, think…yes got it!_

"Willy Wonka's chocolate bar"

The door opened silently and revealed the spiral staircases behind it. Legolas quickly walked upon the staircases and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard a soft voice say.

"Ah Legolas, thanks for coming. I wanted your lesson to start earlier today, as I have urgent matters to attend to this evening. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not Albus, it's fine with me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now last time we covered some easy curses, which I hope you've been practicing a little."

"A little indeed, I couldn't find much spare time to do so. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I know you've been busy lately." Albus replied, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Legolas looked at him little confused, not sure what the old wizard was getting at. Surely he didn't know about his affair with Aragorn, but then again this was Albus Dumbledore, a wizard with propounded powers.

"Yes, I have." Was the only answer Legolas could think of. Not sure he was supposed to reply at all.

"Well today, I'm going to teach you some spells from the first year's second trimester. I won't teach you all the spells they've learned only the most useful ones for this particular mission. Now say after me: _Alohomora"_

"_Alohomora"_

"This particular spell will open up doors and all kind of things for you, even if they are locked. Now grab you hand and make that nice wrist movement we've been practicing: a swish and flick and say _Alohomora………_very good." Dumbledore said smiling, when Legolas pronounced it perfectly. "Now let's try it on that window."

Legolas faced the window he was supposed to open and gathered all the strength he could find inside of him and imagined that it went all to his wand. He closed his eyes and said:

"_Alohomora."_ The window flew open, the glass breaking as it hit the wall.

"Well at least you opened it, hah." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I think you summoned too much power. It's an easy spell, so that isn't necessary. I know it's hard to see how much you exactly need in the beginning, but it will be easier later on, trust me. Now let's do it again."


	11. Let's put this plan in motion

**Chapter 11: Let's put this Plan in Motion**

When he walked out of Dumbledore's office and to the Great Hall, he realised he hadn't told Aragorn about the girl, who had asked him to the ball. _Maybe that's only for the better_, he thought. Because who knows, maybe Aragorn would get jealous and that wasn't really something he was looking forward too.

He entered the Great Hall and took place next to Ron.

"Hi." Ron said smiling nervously at him.

"Hello Ron, how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks, you?"

"I am fairing very well indeed."

Legolas looked at the Head Table. When he spotted Severus Snape, he was shocked to see what state the man was in. He looked weary and even worse than when he had seen him only hours before. He had his head resting in his hands and stared at his empty plate seemingly deep in thought or just half asleep. The man sure looked like he could use some rest.

The Elf wondered what could have happened today, to change the man so drastically in mere hours. Had it just to do with that potion he had mentioned before? What kind of potion was he taking and what was he needing it for?

Severus suddenly blinked, probably realising he had almost fallen asleep, Legolas mused. As the potions master now grabbed the spoon next to his plate. He began to swirl it between his lean fingers fast, but still his mind looked elsewhere.

Legolas stopped watching the Potions' Master as Dumbledore rose to begin his speech.

"Good evening everyone. As some of you might already know, Professor White is going on a short leave of absence, which means all his Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons should be cancelled."

Faint cheers could be heard amongst the students.

"But..." Dumbledore resumed, "Because I really think you are all going to need those lessons very badly in the future, I have managed to find someone willing to take over the job temporarily, namely: Remus Lupin!"

A clattering sound could be heard from the Head Table, before the entire school, except for some Slytherins started to applaud.

Legolas looked around to see where the sound had originated from and was surprised to see Snape fully alert now and staring intently at the doors. It wasn't long before they opened and revealed a shabby looking figure, with a huge grin on his face.

Remus laughed happily as he approached the Head Table, nodding and waving at some of the students as he did so. When he had reached the Teacher's table he greeted each one of them, some longer than others, before seating himself next to Severus. The Potion's Master didn't seem too happy about this, since he turned his head away disapprovingly and stared in front of him. Remus apparently hadn't noticed this, or just didn't care as he began to talk to him animatedly.

Legolas looked interested at the pair. He wondered how long Remus would keep on talking to the clearly uninterested Snape.

Ron followed his gaze up to the Head table. "Snape hates him." He stated.

"What? Why?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Well Snape really wants to teach DADA, so he hates every teacher who does. But for some unknown reason he hates Lupin even more. It probably has something to do with their past. They went to school together, you know." Ron explained, not revealing the fact that the innocent looking Remus Lupin turned into a raving werewolf each month and had once almost killed Severus, because of a foul prank played upon the both of them by the other Marauders.

"I see." Legolas replied, staring intently at the persons in question.

Snape had apparently decided that ignoring him wasn't going to shut Remus up and was now talking back to him, even though he still stubbornly refused to look at him.

When Snape finished his tale, Remus laughed loudly, laying his hand on Severus' arm, while saying something back. At this Severus looked at the man's hand before looking him in the eye his usual scowl completely gone. Lupin stopped talking and stared back for a moment, before pulling his hand away, while quickly diverting his gaze to his hands and muttering something.

"Wow, that was weird." Ron commented wide eyed. "I wonder what Snape was telling him, I have never heard him say anything funny."

"Maybe that is because he's being very professional in his work." Legolas suggested.

"Riiiiiiiight, I don't…." Ron stopped talking, when he heard Hermione gasp. "What's wr... oh." He said, immediately realising what was wrong, since she was trying hard not to stare at Legolas. When she turned her head she ended up looking at some first years a bit further down the table and gasped in shock again.

"No, no this can't be right." She muttered amazed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Legolas questioned surprised.

"N-nothing, I just hurt my leg at the table and it's kind of painful." She lied.

"Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey, love?" Ron spoke suggestively.

"Yeah, I think I'd better do that. Help me up, please." Ron grabbed her arms and lifted her up easily.

"Are you coming with us, Harry?" he asked putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Sure, why not."

They quickly walked away.

"But madam Pomfrey is sitting at the Head table….." Legolas called after them.

He wondered what had happened just now. _It probably had something to do with him and…_

He turned his head to see if there was anything wrong with the any of the first years. _No, I see nothing wrong here. _He said waving at the Hobbits. _Wait a minute, the Hobbits, what if she somehow has found a way to discover our true identities! Nah, that can't be, can it? Dumbledore would have taken care of that, right? _

He made up his mind and decided to just go after them, before further damage was done. There was no time for him to inform the others, because he had to act quickly.

"Oh my God! You are not going to believe this!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling both of the boys inside an empty classroom.

"Legolas is an Elf?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but there is more. There are four kids from the first year, who aren't who they supposed to be either. Although I don't know from which race they are."

"What! This is really beginning to get weirder with the minute!" said Harry.

"I agree, so shouldn't we inform Dumbledore or something? Who knows they may be Voldermort's spies." Hermione suggested.

"Do you really think an Elf is going to work for Voldemort? They are creatures from the light remember. They probably get ill when they get near something evil as Voldemort." Ron remarked.

"Ron, might have a point here. Why don't we just ask him."

At that precise moment the door swung open to reveal a little angry looking Legolas.

They all stared at him in shock.

"Oh my…" Hermione muttered.

"Oh my indeed! Do you know where you have gotten yourselves into? You should be glad that I realised what was going on, otherwise you could have caused us a lot of trouble!" Legolas led out a deep sigh, shaking his head a little. He had heard the first bit of the conversation all too clearly through the closed wooden door.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?"

Hermione backed away a little, having read about the Elves' powers.

"Maybe you could tell us, what is going on?" Ron suggested boldly.

The Elf smiled at this. "I think that's indeed the best solution, but it would be better if every person, who is involved is present before I proceed any further. If you could just wait for a moment, so I can tell the others. Does that sound fair to you?"

"How do we know, you aren't going to call for back up to capture or kill us?"

"My dear boy, if I wanted to. I would have killed you already by now. You're no match for me, or for any Elf for that matter. You are only children." Legolas replied laughing.

"We might be children, but we can do magic and can defend ourselves pretty well. We have encountered Voldemort many times, you know." Ron said defending themselves.

Legolas just smiled at this, turned around and started to walk away, when…

"Pertrificus Totalus."

The elf immediately froze and fell onto the floor, hard.

"Harry! Why did you do that for?" two voices asked simultaneously.

"Not sure, I just still don't thrust him completely. What if he isn't telling us the truth? Are we just going to believe him THIS easily? Don't you remember all those times, we made the exact same mistake? I'm not going to thrust anyone THAT easily ever again!"

"But what are we going to do now?" Ron asked a little panicked, looking at the clearly scared and angry Elf on the floor. "We can't just lock the guy up forever. Someone is surely going to miss him at some point."

"I know, I actually hadn't thought about that yet." Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron yelled angry. "We're doomed, we are bloody doomed!"

"Ron, calm down." Hermione spoke soothingly. "There is no need to panic. I might have a plan, I only have no idea how we are going to put it in motion."

The boys were all ears now.

"We could place a memory charm on him." Hermione whispered, afraid of even saying it out loud.

"Are you out of your mind?! We aren't qualified to do that spell yet." Ron exclaimed.

"I know someone who can perform that spell." Harry said softly. "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy! I'm not going to ask that slimy git for help. Besides how do you know for sure that he can perform that spell perfectly?" Ron asked surprised.

"Well, I heard him boasting about it to his friends, saying he could get away with everything, because he could wipe everyone's mind in a sec." Harry answered after a while.

"It doesn't matter whether Malfoy can perform that spell, or not." Hermione suddenly said. "Because he isn't going to help us anyway."

"Maybe he'll listen to me." Harry said, looking at his shoes.

"And why would he do that?"

"Well, hmmm … I … he … let's just say I have my ways, hah." Harry replied, while already starting to walk away to hide his flushed face.

"You aren't going to harm him, right Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Who cares, it's only Malfoy after all, besides we really need that spell, don't we?" Ron replied for him.

Draco stared bored out of his bedroom window. He had finally been able to get rid of his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. Well at least they had been his friends, lately he had begun to wonder why he actually still put up with them. They were just too stupid for words, he couldn't even have a decent conversation with either one of them, which was very frustrating at times.

He suddenly blinked, startled, before the window was now flying a beautiful snow-owl.

Draco smiled, opening the window quickly. He recognised the bird only too well. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

He grabbed the letter on its paw and detached it. It read:

I need your help. Please come to the Owlery as soon as possible. I'll be waiting there for you. 

Draco walked down the stairs swiftly and out of the Slytherin common room, before anyone could ask him anything. _I wonder where he needs my help for. _Draco thought curiously, practically running to the Owlery. Luckily he didn't bump into anybody on his way over and reached his destination in no time. He threw the door open, looking around frankly for the raven-black haired boy. A broad smile crept unto his face as he spotted him sitting in a far away corner.

"Harry." He said, walking up to him.

The other boy stood up and hugged him tightly. "Hey Drac."

"Why did you…." Draco soon stopped talking as he was cut of by Harry, who started to kiss him fiercely.

"Later." He muttered, letting his hands travel around Draco's back.

"Fine with me." The Slytherin breathed, giving in completely in the other boy's touch.

After a few minutes Harry pulled away reluctantly, panting slightly.

"I'd better tell you what's wrong." Harry started.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Do you know Legolas, the new seventh year Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what about him? You aren't seeing him, are you?" Draco demanded to know, glaring at Harry now.

"No Dray, of course not! What kind of person do you think I am? Anyways that's not the point. Hermione found out a lot about him and we discovered that he isn't who he claims to be." Draco looked a little confused now, but listened silently as his supposed to be arch-enemy explained him everything.

"You really put a freezing charm on him? Wicked!" Draco said, when Harry had finished telling all there was need to be said. "I don't know about the memory charm though. My father did teach it to me, but that's quite some time ago. I hope I can still cast it perfectly."

"You could at least try." Harry suggested.

"I know and I will, but I don't know what the consequences may be, if I perform it incorrectly." Draco responded.

"Alright, now the only thing left to do, is to come up with a very, very good excuse, why you agreed to help me." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well that's easy. Let's just say we made a bet. You know whether I could actually perform the spell, or not." Draco said simply.

"That's brilliant!" Harry smiled, hugging his boyfriend tightly, before kissing him passionately.

"Now, let's put this plan into motion."


	12. Mysteries unravlled

A/n: wow only now do I see all the reviews I've gotten for the last chap :) Somehow the reviewalert thingie had been disabled, probably because even my old email address wasnt working anymore after all those years. Restored it though and as I'm happy to see that people still enjoy this story I'll re-updat the entire thing again.

Unfortunately it's not that much improved. Didnt really make the time for it. So perhaps in a while I'll start changing chaps once more, because some chapters really make me shudder in disgust - ugh too much mush jikes. Bear with me though, at the time of writing it I was still young, innocent and full off hope hahahah.

Thanks so much for all the reviews

**Chapter 12: Mysteries unravelled**

"We're back." Harry said, opening the door. Draco followed closely behind him.

"How in the hell did you get him to agree to this?" Ron questioned awed.

"If you really need to know Weasley, we made a bet. Potter believes I can't cast that spell and I am going to prove him wrong." Draco replied with a snarl.

"I see, well as long as you do it, it's fine with me." The red-head huffed, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Now," Hermione began, interrupting the little quarrel. "The Freezing spell will vanish in a few moments, so you have to cast it on the exact right time, otherwise he might escape, alright?"

"Okay, I'll try my best."

They waited until Legolas' body gave the first signs of waking up again.

When about ten minutes had gone by there had still nothing happened.

"That's strange, he was supposed to be able to move again a few minutes ago. Maybe it works differently with Elves." Hermione mused.

"I hope that it does, what if he won't be able to move EVER again." Ron whispered. "Then we would be …."

All of the sudden Legolas jumped up and started to run away. Unfortunately his legs hadn't adjusted yet, so he couldn't use his Elven speed to get away quickly enough. Draco grabbed his wand and cast the spell before Legolas could even reach the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and started to sway a little before sitting down onto the floor, totally dazed.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, approaching him carefully.

When he didn't respond or made any gesture that he had heard her, she laid her hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. At that he jumped up again and bolded for the door. He sprinted out onto the hallway as fast as his Elven legs could carry him.

He didn't exactly know what was going on. All he knew, was that he had to get himself away from those kids, away from this weird building made of stones only. He just needed, for some reason unknown to him, to be among the trees right now, breath some fresh air.

He looked back to see if he was still being pursued. Unfortunately the stairs he was currently on, decided to start moving right that instant. He lost his balance completely, being dazed as he was, and fell down the stairs, only coming to a halt when he managed to hold himself onto one of the bars. When the staircases had finally reached another hallway, the mere thud from one stone colliding with another knocked Legolas unconscious. The memory charm, which had partly gone wrong, and the fall down the stairs had just been too much for him.

Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry had reached him in no time.

"Oh my gosh, what have we done?!" Hermione whispered, when she looked at Legolas' lifeless body.

"He's not dead, Hermione, merely knocked out." Harry informed them relieved, checking Legolas over.

"But still, did you see how confused he looked? He probably didn't know who he was, let alone who we were. We should just have trusted him. What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "We can't just leave him here all by himself. What if he wakes up totally alone? He'll be scared to dead."

"Should have, would have and could have's aren't getting us anywhere, Granger." Draco stated. "Let's just get Pomfrey and say the poor fellow tumbled down the stairs."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea. We can't possible tell them the truth, what if he is a good guy after all? Dumbledore'll surely be angry with us then, maybe we would even get expelled." Ron said, whispering the last few words, as he agreed with Draco for once.

"What in the hell is happening here?" A snarling voice came from behind.

"Ah Professor Snape." Draco begun. "There has been an unfortunate accident: Greenleaf here has fallen down the stairs."

Snape eyed them all suspiciously, clearly wondering why in earth Draco was hanging out with the Trio.

"I see, so why are you all just standing here? Let's get him to the hospital wing." Severus quickly cast a levitation spell lifting Legolas' unconscious body right up in the air and letting the Elf hover in front of him. He motioned the others to follow. They all looked very nervous, not really knowing what to do.

"What were you all doing there anyway?" Snape started. "You don't have any classes at this time of the hour."

They glanced at each other, all trying to make something up. Even Draco was at lost for words now.

"Well.. we were just hmmm…" Hermione said, thinking very hard.

"Yes?" the potion's master asked, cocking one delicate eyebrow.

Hermione was saved not by the bell, but by a loud voice that boomed through the Hallway.

"What in the name of Elbereth do you think you are doing?"

They turned around quickly to see a furious Aragorn storming towards Snape.

He grabbed Legolas out of the air and pulled him close to him.

"What have you done to him?" he asked furious, almost ready to punch the other professor in the face.

"Calm down Strider! I was merely taking him to the hospital wing and if you want to know what happened to him you have to be with them."

Aragorn looked at the four kids closely. "Well, what happened?" He demanded to know.

"He.. he fell down the stairs." Hermione mumbled.

Aragorn looked surprised. There was no way that Legolas could have fallen down the stairs, unless there was something wrong with him. He was about to question them further when Legolas stirred in his arms and opened his eyes slowly.

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered softly.

The Mirkwood Elf looked him in the eye, but he could see no recognition in them.

"You haven't told me everything that has happened, have you?" The King growled, looking very angry at them.

At his tone Legolas started to shift nervously in the man's arms, clearly a little scared.

"It's okay, melamin (my love). You're not the one I am mad at." Aragorn spoke soothingly, pulling the Elf even closer.

The Elf eyes widened in shock, why had this man just called him his beloved? Not that he minded, no not at all. He looked really handsome and there was something kingly about him; something that made him stand above the others. And then there were his eyes: beautiful blue orbs in which you could drown so easily.

Even though he felt safe in the man's arms, he was still a little scared and very confused.

First of all because he couldn't understand a word that was being said, except those two little words my: 'my beloved' of course.

And second he didn't have a clue as to where he was, who he was and what he was doing here.

And third there was the fact that he didn't recognise the people surrounding him, although the man holding him looked slightly familiar somehow. Unfortunately he didn't have any idea as to why. His train of thoughts were interrupted when one of the little ones spoke:

"We thought he was a spy for Voldemort." Ron blurted out.

Draco wheeled around to face him. "Thanks a lot Weasley! Now you have just made sure that we are all going to get EXPELLED! Wait 'till my father hears about this!"

"Then what, Malfoy? You cast the spell remember. I am not the one to blame here!" Ron shot back.

Draco's usually pale face now turned quite red, but before he could say or do something Harry quickly interrupted. He laid his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to calm him a little.

"Ron that isn't fair and you know it. We were the ones who asked Draco to do the spell. He didn't have to do anything else with it. And Draco there's no need to threaten Ron like that. The truth would have come out in the end, like it always does. It's probably better that we tell everything that has happened straight away, so we can help Legolas." Draco's smug face had turned in something more like understanding and regret, when Harry had given him this little speech. The boy who lived smiled happily at him, glad he completely understood.

In the meantime Severus and Aragorn had been listening closely to the youngster and understood a little more of what had been going on.

"Now, could you finally tell us what has happened exactly?" Snape sighed exasperated. His patience was really getting the best of him now.

They all looked at each other momentarily before Harry started to explain…..

"So what you are saying is, is that you thought Legolas was a spy for the Dark Side and without even confirming this first, you just decided to put a memory charm on him?" Snape spoke dumbfounded, but very angry nonetheless.

They all shrugged a little, thinking of how stupid they had been. It indeed made no sense at all, when you'd put it like that. But they had been gone through so many awful things, with so many different people, who always turned out be followers of the Dark lord, that they just hadn't expected to find someone who was on their side for once.

"Well, I have seen you do many, many foolish things, but this makes them look really insignificant. What in the hell were you thinking? He is a human being for crying out loud! Not some stupid toy on which you can practice spells!" Snape yelled. "And you Draco, of all people. What were you thinking in helping these three? I am very disappointed in you Draco. In all four of you for that matter. Although you are stupid at sometimes, you still have done many good things in our struggle against Voldemort, but still geeez…." Severus just shook his head.

Suddenly Aragorn spoke:

"Can it be reversed?"

"What?"

"The spell, can it be reversed?"

"Usually I could have easily given back his memory as the spell wasn't performed by a powerful wizard, but since this one has gone wrong… Well, I am not going to do anything until I am sure I won't further damage Legolas' condition. Besides there are other people at this school, who are much more qualified than me. People like Poppy and Albus."

"Let's go and see madam Pomfrey then." Aragorn spoke urgently now.

"Where do you think we were heading, before you interrupted us so dramatically?!" Snape commented dryly. Aragorn shot him an angry look, which Severus only shrugged off.

By the time they had reached the hospital wing, Legolas was fully conscious again. Still the man made no movement to put him on the floor and frankly he didn't mind.

"What has happened to him?" Pomfrey asked, strolling up to them.

"They tried to put a memory charm on him, Poppy. Only they cast it wrong,…of course. Anyway it resulted in him being totally confused and tumbling down the stairs." Severus explained calmly.

"Put him down on this bed, if you please." Pomfrey asked The King, before turning to give Legolas a better look. "So Legolas how are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

I'm sorry, but I don't understand you. he replied in Elvish

"Did any of you understand him?" Poppy asked slightly confused.

"Yes, I did." Aragorn sighed. "He just said that he doesn't understand you. He's talking in Elvish."

"Really, what a beautiful language, almost as beautiful as the people who speak it." Poppy said, smiling feverishly at Legolas. "Can you ask if he's doing okay and if he remembers anything?"

Legolas, how are you faring?

You can understand me? Thank Elbereth! I was already beginning to think I was starting to lose my mind. But to answer your question: I'm doing fine. Just a mild headache, that is all."

"He has a _terrible_ headache." Aragorn translated.

"Ah, I can easily fix that." Pomfrey replied. She took her wand and started to wave it around his head, muttering enchantments as she was doing so.

Thank you Legolas smiled, relieve showing in his eyes. It actually had been a hell of a headache, but he hadn't wanted to sound too affected.

So what do you remember, Legolas? Aragorn continued.

Legolas? Is that my name?

Yes, it is. Mine's Aragorn.

Aragorn hmm, doesn't sound familiar, sorry. But I don't remember anything. Only waking up in a room with those four kids and everything before and after that is like this black gap. But I do start to see these brief flashes and images from my life, at least I hope they are from my own past.

So no one seems familiar to you?

Well you do a little. At least I have these feelings around you. Good feelings, mind you. But I don't understand them, since I don't even remember your name. Legolas said blushing.

Thank heaven. Aragorn muttered.

Do you know why? Legolas questioned, starting to get a little curious now.

Why what?

Well, why I sort of remember you?

Ah, uhm… I don't think you are ready for that yet.

Oh. Legolas replied disappointed. Suddenly his eyes went wide in horror. You aren't my enemy or something, are you? Or killed someone I know?

Of course not! Aragorn exclaimed. On the contrary, I, we… never mind. I've already said too much.

Aw, come on. It's my past too you know. I have the right to know everything about it! Legolas responded, getting pretty angry by now.

Ah, your royalty side is beginning to show, but you are no match for me, my dear Legolas. I am a King after all.

YOU are a King? Don't make me laugh. There's nothing Kingly about you. You look more like a Ranger to me!

Aragorn gasped in surprise. You remember I am a Ranger, or at least what a Ranger is?

Yes I guess I do. I told you things were getting clearer with the minute.

Indeed you did. Would you like for me to tell you about your past? That would probably speed up the progress.

Please, tell me about us.

What do you mean? We are not having this discussion again Legolas!

I know we were lovers, because I just saw a distinct image of me kissing you rather passionately and I do hope that isn't some kind of traditionally greeting among my people.

It is not, trust me.

Then what? Did you leave me? Are you in love with someone else now?

What! No of course not! I still only love you Legolas!

Legolas smiled happily at this. Finally I know the truth. So we are in love. Tell me for how long?

Aragorn was interrupted when the door suddenly opened to reveal Dumbledore and Remus.

Severus who guessed it probably was only Dumbledore didn't even turn to see who it was. His reasoning was confirmed when Albus started to speak: "Would anyone be so kind to tell me what is going on?" He asked, walking over to the bed where Legolas was lying on.

When he looked Legolas in the eye, he looked a little surprised. "This is strange. It's like he's missing something." Albus said, turning to face Aragorn.

"He has lost his memory. At least parts of it. Thankfully it seems like he's regaining it with every minute."


	13. Who are you again?

A/N: Thanks to: Magical Mary, Milou8 (yes I know it was pretty obvious, ah well), Utena Puchiko-nyu, Hell's Angel – Heaven's demon (so cool you're re-reading the fic J), jjinks (he might have noticed, but that doesn't mean he would immediately run after him), PleiadesWolfe (jup, they will be told eventually), limmie (I will be updating on a more regular basis, at least once a week – that's my aim anyway J)

Okay, so Elven speach and thoughts are like so: _blabalabla _I hope it's not too confusing but this freaking thing won't upload the signs I've selected for Elven speach.

**Chapter Thirteen: Who are you again?**

Remus in the meanwhile walked towards Severus and stood slightly behind him, in silence, watching him secretly and pretending he was closely listening to the conversation before him.

Severus whose mind had started to wander as he already knew everything that had happened, felt suddenly a familiar presence close by: Lupin.

Could this day get any worse? 

First he forgot to take his potion, followed by a meeting with the Death Eaters, then Dumbledore announces out of the blue that Lupin is coming back. Just when he had finally banned all thoughts about the werewolf, he came back into his life. That was why he had decided to ignore him even more than usual. Unfortunately that's quite hard when you see this specific person every day and actually want to kiss him so badly that your skin crawls every time you even see a glimpse of him.

So Severus didn't even look around to confirm his suspicion. He was pretty sure anyway, being a master at Occlumency did have its advantages.

He returned his attention back to the conversation between Dumbledore and the others. Albus was just lecturing the four students about how stupid they had been, just like Severus had done several minutes ago.

"I think he will regain his memory very soon, as the spell was only cast by a student."

Are you starting to remember some things again, Legolas? Dumbledore asked in Elvish.

Legolas who was staring knowingly at Aragorn with a devilish grin on his face, quickly turned his head to face Dumbledore.

Yes sir. I am beginning to remember more and more from my past. he answered, glancing smugly at Aragorn.

The Ranger really didn't like the looks he was getting. _I wonder what he has just seen, but it's probably safe to say that he knows for sure what we are by now._

I still cannot understand your language though. I hope I will be able to recall a few words soon, because it is very frustrating not to be able to understand a word that is being said.

I have full confidence that you will recover soon, Legolas. Dumbledore smiled. Why don't you take a good night's rest. Who knows, tomorrow you might be back to your old self again. "Let's go everyone, give Legolas some rest for now."

He didn't need to say that twice to Severus, who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable by now. He could feel Remus' eyes burning on his back throughout the entire conversation.

He spun around knocking Remus down in the progress. In a reflex he grabbed Lupin's arm to catch him and pulled him close to steady him. He quickly let go again and practically ran out of the hospital wing.

The four students looked at each other confused. _What was that all about?_ They all felt kind of left out and ignorant, especially when Remus started to blush and Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle behind his glasses.

"Come on let's go, young ones." Dumbledore said again, pushing them out of the door. Lupin followed them slowly, still a little dazed. _Severus_ _just touched me. ME!_

Pomfrey disappeared into her office reluctantly. She still had a big crush on Legolas and couldn't stand the fact that he'd rather talk to Aragorn instead of her.

So Aragorn was the only one left with Legolas. The latter smiling broadly at the first.

_I still think it is kind of strange that I am attracted to a man. Look at me: alright I do have long hair, but is that not a feature of my race? And…uh oh.._ Legolas hand went through his hair, but he was shocked to find it only reached until his ears.

_Why is my hair this short? Or am I mistaken and is it not supposed to be longer?_

Aragorn smiled. _Well since we had to go incognito for this mission we had to cut your hair and make your ears look round. So to the touch they feel pointy, but when you look at them they appear to be human ears._

_It is going to grow back, is it not? I would hate to see it this short forever. _Legolas questioned, slightly panicking now.

_Of course it will grow back. I believe they even have a potion, which will speed up the progress._

_Thank Elbereth. So I do have long hair, but since every one of my kin has it that way it is not that special. So is there anything else which makes me look different and attractive for other men?_

_I don't know, I really…._

_But when I look at you, I just do not understand why everyone isn't in love with you. You are incredible beautiful, why in the name of Elbereth did you ever choose me?_ Legolas said a little insecure. _I am the only one right?_

_Yes Legolas, I told you so an hour ago remember._

_I know, I just cannot believe I can call you mine._

Aragorn laughed at this. _Why don't I just tell you everything about us, maybe then you will understand. And besides you are the beautiful one here._

Legolas frowned at him. _Do not lie, Elestar._

_I am not lying Legolas. Anyway where do you want me to begin?_

_What do you think about the first time we met? That would be the most logical event to begin with would it not?_ Legolas replied a little exasperated.

_I guess you are right_ Aragorn laughed. _But I was very young then and we didn't know each other very well. I was about 12 human years old and you were only a few years younger than you are today of course. You found me pretty annoying and never gave me a second look. That was probably because I really annoyed you by following you around like a shadow whenever I had the chance. And there was the fact that I was always very dirty in Elven standards anyway. Once you even said I was the most filthy and smelly living thing you had ever laid eyes on in your entire life._

Legolas eyes widened in shock.

_I said that to you?_

Aragorn nodded his head, laughing.

_The weeks after that I took a bath twice a day, until you went homewards again. I had a crush on you even back then. I thought you were the prettiest Elf in whole Middle Earth._

_The second time we met was two years back. We were send on a mission, together with four Hobbits: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin; another human called Boromir and the Dwarf Gimli. We……._

_I went on a mission with a Dwarf!_ Legolas exclaimed incredulously

_Indeed you did. You and Gimli are actually very good friends._

_Really?_

_Really really. So you do remember the conflicts your people were having?_

_Not the precise events, but there is something saying I should not like Dwarves. I am not sure as to why, because I have never met one since the accident. It sounds rather foolish just to dislike Dwarves only because there were some conflicts in the past._

_I know, but people often hold a grudge for a long time. I think you will probably regain those memories soon. Anyway we were sent to destroy the 'One Ring', which was formed by the Dark Lord Sauron._

_I think I vaguely remember him, was he not very powerful some centuries ago?_

_Yes, that is true. A human called Isildur had taken the Ring from him back then, making him very weak. He slowly regained his strength over the years. The One Ring is connected to Sauron as it contains his spirit and so it felt him growing stronger and stronger. After a while it tried to return to its master, but that turned out to be quite difficult as it was found by the most unlikely creature…_

Aragorn continued explaining everything about The Quest for about an hour. He also confessed that he had fallen in love with Legolas during the same mission.

_I suppose I started falling for you just before the fights at Helm's Deep. I hadn't seen Arwen for a while and I came to the conclusion I didn't even miss her that much, or at least not as much as one in love is supposed to._

_Who is Arwen?_ Legolas asked softly.

_She was my fiancée. But when we returned from The Quest we both decided that it wasn't going to work out. She had fallen in love with someone else as well. So not to worry._ Aragorn smiled, taking Legolas in his arms. _I really do not understand why you are so insecure all of the sudden._

_Well, I do not remember that much. It is kind of surreal to take this all in at once. I must be the luckiest person in the world, having you by my side._

_Hahahahah, you say that now_. Aragorn joked. _So on with the story: at one moment I fell off a cliff, leaving everyone to believe that I was dead, which I was not of course. The next day I finally managed to get back to Helm's Deep, where you were one of the first people I spoke to. You had found my necklace, which I had gotten from Arwen symbolising her giving up her immortality for me._

_When you gave it back to me I realised I cared nothing for it and was more happier to see you again._

_As I was to see you. You have no idea how heartbroken I was when an Orc told me you fell down that cliff. I really thought I was going to die from a broken heart right that in stand, but then I remembered everything we were fighting for and I knew I just couldn't give up._

_You remember. _Aragorn breathed, pulling Legolas closer.

_I do, I also remember us having a fight a few hours later._

_Ah, you thought we would not stand a chance against ten thousand Orcs and Uruk Hai, which was of course right. But thankfully Lord Elrond send a few hundred Elves to aid us in our battle against Saruman, otherwise we would have lost. And there were also Gandalf and Eomier and his followers, who all helped us to victory._ Aragorn explained, smiling nostalgically.

_And what about this new mission we seem to be on?_ Legolas questioned.

_Well in the end we thought we had defeated Sau…._ Aragorn started to explain.

"Didn't I just tell everyone he needed some sleep!" Pomfrey exclaimed, storming towards them.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, but Legolas really needs to know everything about his past." Aragorn explained.

"I don't care! It is very important that he gets his rest. So leave! NOW!!"

"Do not worry, I will leave." He turned to face Legolas again. _See you tomorrow, my love._

_You will come, will you not?_ The Elf asked, still not able to believe his luck as to having this man as his beloved.

_Of course. I would never lie to you, Legolas._ Aragorn replied, while kissing his forehead.

Legolas sighed happily at this. _I will be waiting for you._

Aragorn smiled one more time before walking out of the hospital wing, leaving a very in love Legolas and a confused Poppy behind.

_What kind of friends are they? They seem awfully close. _Poppy thought. _It must be normal in their culture, or something. There's no other explanation for it, because they just can't be…gay. Nah, they are just very good friends. _She finally decided, letting the matter rest for now and going back into her office.

The following morning Legolas was released from the hospital wing. There wasn't really a reason for him to stay there any longer so Dumbledore and Poppy decided that it would probably be best if he spent some time among the students. They asked Ron, Harry and Hermione to tell everyone that Legolas had a sore throat to explain his lack of speaking. They had also requested to help Legolas as much as they could, so that he wouldn't make any mistakes.

After breakfast Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin approached them.

Hello Legolas, we heard what happened. Frodo spoke in Elvish, as he was the only Hobbit present, who could speak the language a little.

Oh hello, you must be hmmm…. Give me a moment…. Hmmm… Frodo! Am I correct?

Yes, you are. Am I that famous around here? Frodo joked.

Well actually Aragorn told me about you yesterday and I remember you a little.

Really? Well that is very good news! Are there other things you remember also?

Yes a lot of things fortunately. It is all coming back to me now. They think I will recover very soon. I even understand some human words already. Legolas told him smiling broadly.

"What's he saying, Merry. Do you understand it?" Pippin questioned his nephew.

"Not a word, Pip. Just wait, Frodo will probably explain it to us in a moment."

"Argh, I hate it when I can't understand what other people are saying." Merry spoke a little frustrated.

"Maybe will you think about take lessons? Merry is it not?" Legolas suggested in English.

Merry's mouth opened in awe. "I thought you couldn't speak English?"

"I can not really. Just few words and verbs, is difficult." Legolas explained, doing his best to remember the words and grammar codes.

"Well you are doing a fine job after such a short period of time." Sam complimented him.

"Thank you Sam." Legolas smiled.

I have to go now. I have potions class in a few minutes. he continued in Elvish. It was nice to see you all again, maybe I will see you at lunch?

We will see you then. Frodo replied. Good luck today, Legolas.

When he reached the new potions classroom he realised he was still pretty early as no one else was there yet.

He was about to go and look for Ron, Harry and Hermione when he heard some voices coming from within the classroom. _Maybe everyone is already inside._ He thought and opened the door.

"Oh sorry." He said, when he realised that he was indeed early and a professor was talking to a girl, who was probably a student.

"Ah Legolas, you are a little early, if you would be so kind and wait in the hall for a minute." The professor with the raven black hair told him.

Legolas gave him a puzzled look. Not fully understanding everything that was being said to him, but still getting the hint that he wasn't allowed to stay. So he nodded and closed the door behind him.

After about two minutes the door opened again and the girl, who had red hair and freckles appeared. She looked around nervously, apparently making sure that no one except Legolas had seen her. "Hey Legolas, please don't tell my brother I was here okay? He would bury me alive if he knew I talked to professor Snape in private. He kinda hates him a lot, you know." She told him.

Legolas again nodded as a reply. Not sure why her brother couldn't know and who her brother was. _Probably something I am supposed to know, but my stupid memories will not reveal to me! _He thought frustrated.

"Thanks Legolas, I owe you one." The girl said and quickly run off.

"You can come in now, Legolas." A voice called from inside the classroom.

He did as he was told and took a seat behind one of the tables.

"How are you doing?

Do you even understand a word I am saying?" Snape asked, approaching him. "I can't speak Elvish unfortunately. Languages where never my strongest subject." He added, looking at the Elf closely.

"I understand little." Legolas replied.

"Ah I see, well that's good enough for now. I'll let you work with Ron, Harry and Hermione. You know those kids from yesterday, the ones who did this to you." Severus said, anger ringing in his voice. "I hope you don't mind, but they are the only ones beside Draco of course, who know about your condition."

"I know what they done at me." Legolas said after a while. He still found it very hard to understand every thing and to reply with the right words. He knew he was making a lot of grammar mistakes, but at least they could understand him a little.

"I know what they have done to me, is the correct way to say it." Severus said smiling, trying to help him. "Or: I know what they did to me." (a/n: at least I hope these two sentences are correct, if not I am making a big fool of myself now L saying it all wrong to poor Leggy;p)

"Ah, okay, thank you. I have not your name. Is it Snape? The girl says it to me. Do I see you the day before today?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes and yes. My name is indeed Severus Snape and you did see me yesterday. I was the one who caught the four of them actually and I …" he abruptly stopped talking, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Snape called out, walking towards the door.

"Hello professor, we already thought we heard your voice. We do have class now, don't we?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Well if your schedule says so, I suppose you do, don't you?" Snape spoke sarcastically.

"Uh… yes, I guess so. I just wanted to be sure that's all." Seamus replied, walking towards his seat. "Hey Legolas, I heard about your throat, though luck hah. Strange Pomfrey couldn't give you a potion or something though. She has fixed some worse things before."

"He's allergic to some of the ingredients in that particular potion." Severus lied. "That's why she couldn't help him."

"I see, well that explains it, I suppose." Seamus said, unpacking his bag.

Severus gave him exasperated look, but decided to not even bother.

The other students were starting to walk in a few at a time, until finally the last one was inside and closed the door behind him.


	14. Getting reacquinted

**Chapter fourteen: Getting reacquainted**

"Be quiet all!" Snape's voice boomed through the classroom. "Open your textbooks on page 256. You have all studied the power and history of the Healing Potion, so logically we are going to make one today. It's easy to brew, so you have it ready in no time to aid yourself or one of your friends in battle. Now go and get your ingredients and follow the instructions in your book. You will work in groups of four and you'll test it on one of your classmates at the end of this class." Severus added with a smirk. He really enjoyed scaring these kids and by the looks of it, he had succeeded once again. You could so easily frighten them and he felt that it was his responsibility to change that and prepare them a little at what would await them once they had left the safety of Hogwarts.

Legolas teamed up with Harry, Ron and Hermione as was arranged.

"Legolas, could you pass me the athelas please? It's that weed over there" Harry told him, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Of course, Harry."

"And... uh... Legolas, about last night. We're really, really sorry. We just didn't expect that there are some good guys helping us for once."

"I complete understand. I am saying not, that uhm... I, I know what you are going through. But we have ... uhm, how does I say this, uh... dealt with Sauron before.

Fortunately we did see his spies, some were even supposed to been our ... hmmm... our..." Legolas rubbed his forehead with his hands, clearly frustrated that he couldn't think of the word.

"Friends, allies?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes allies, is the word I was looking for." Legolas smiled.

"I see, but who's Sauron?" Ron questioned.

"Ah, good question. I know you call him not like us, but I do not recall your name to him, I am sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. We are the cause of your memory loss." Ron replied, feeling very quilty. "But could you possible mean Voldemort?"

"Yes, I am thinking that is his name around here." Legolas said, before adding: "But stop saying things like it is all your fault. I forgive. I not want to hear word about it. Besides my memory has a little returned. Only your language is a little hard to talk."

"Hmm, okay, thanks I guess." Ron said, not really knowing how to react just like the others.

"Well that's enough chitchatting for now, don't you all agree?" Snape said, approaching them. His voice didn't contain any of its usual anger though. He seemed almost proud at Legolas for taking this all so well. Though he would never admit that freely of course. You'd probably have to use a Crutius Curse to get something like that out of him.

"Yes sir, there were just some things we needed to get of our chest." Hermione told him politely.

"I see, well get to work now, because we are going to test this potion on one of you, whether it's finished or not." Severus threatened.

They all worked in silence for the remaining of the potions class, only speaking when it was absolutely necessary like:

"No Ron, it's only two leaves of a nettle and just small ones."

"Could you pass me the water please? Thanks! Oh and the unicorn hairs while you are at it."

"Please finish up now, as we need enough time to test all of your potions" Snape told them.

When everyone had cleaned up, they all waited in suspense at what was about to come next.

"Mr. Finnegan bring your potion forward please and give your potion to me." Snape commanded.

A very pale and shaken Seamus approached his desk and gave their potion.

The potion's master sniffed and looked closely at it, before giving it back to Seamus.

"Now drink it." Severus said, while walking away and grabbing a potion from one of the shelves behind his desk.

"But professor, Neville helped us and well, it went totally wrong." Seamus said, begging Severus not to let him drink this potion.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough whether is has gone wrong or not, won't we Mr. Finnegan?" He told him, with an evil smile.

Seamus gulped, closed his eyes and drank down the potion. When he had finished everybody looked at him expectantly.

"I – I am feeling a L-litt-le li-light headed, sir." Seamus confessed after a while, swaying at his feet by now.

"Ah, I already thought so. You have measured the unicorn hair incorrectly. Not to worry though just take this and you'll be feeling much better in a matter of minutes." Severus told him, handing him the vial. "Now go back to your seat."

He looked around the classroom, deciding who would be next.

Everyone tried to look as inconspicuous as possible by either staring at their hands intently, ducking under their desks to grab some imaginary object, rummaging through their schoolbags or just skipping through their potions books, all were hoping they wouldn't be called forward.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you please?" Snape asked, motioning him to approach the front desk.

"Of course, sir. Unlike others we DID measure everything right." Draco boasted.

"That remains to be seen, Draco." Severus replied.

Draco looked a lot less sure of himself at this, as he remembered Snape's outburst from yesterday. _I hope he isn't trying to punish me through this way._ Draco thought, starting to panic a little.

Still he did as he was told and drank the potion, pretending it was no big deal.

"It tastes quite nice actually." He remarked.

"Of course it does! There's honey in it." Snape replied exasperated.

"Riiight." Draco said. "I'm still not feeling dizzy or something. Just some warmth spreading through my body."

"Ah well, then it seems you indeed succeeded in making the potion correctly. Please take a seat again."

"What! No extra points?" Draco exclaimed.

The glare that Snape gave him next almost made him shudder in fear.

"No, Mr. Malfoy and sit down before I _subtract_ some points." Snape snapped, before turning his attention to the other students.

"Potter, come up here now."

Harry quickly stood up and approached him.

"Drink it!"

Harry nodded, before emptying the bowl filled with healing potion.

"I think I am experiencing the same side affects as Draco, sir. I feel all warm and tingly inside."

"Very good." Snape nodded. Quickly he appointed three other students. Two of them were lucky, but the third one passed out immediately as they had put in too much athelas, according to Snape, making it more like a sleeping draft.

"What is next?" Legolas questioned, while walking out of the classroom.

"History of Magic, but we don't have it until half an hour from now."

"Good, I can goes and have my books then."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Hermione suggested.

"I would be fine, thank you. I think I remembers the path." Legolas replied.

"Okay, if you're sure. We'll see you in half an hour then at the third floor. If you don't remember the way, just ask someone, alright?"

"I will." Legolas smiled and walked away.

"Uh Legolas." Ron called after him.

"Yes Ron?"

"The Gryffindor Tower is _that_ way."

"Oh right, thank you." Legolas blushed, turning around and quickly walking away, heading for the right direction this time.

After walking for quite some time he had to admit that he didn't know the way after all.

He cursed himself for his own stupidity as he didn't see anything familiar.

"LEGOLAS!"

The Elf spun around to see Aragorn running up to him.

"Finally I have found you. I have been looking all over for you. I was frankly getting a little worried as you weren't in the hospital nor in your room." Aragorn said, clearly relieved to have found Legolas at last.

"Did madam Pomfrey not talk to you that I was allowed to gone this morning?"

"No, she was nowhere to be found actually." Aragorn replied, hugging him tightly.

_You know I am free for little over two hours, maybe we can get to know each other better at certain levels again?_ Aragorn spoke in Elvish.

I do have class, namely History of Magic, but I'll just say I couldn't find it. Legolas replied with a devilish smile on his face, while licking his lips unconsciously.

_Are you sure? Is that class not important?_

_Does it matter? It is not like I have to get good grades_. Legolas said a little impatient.

_You have got an excellent point there, so let us find a more private room, say my quarters?_ Aragorn suggested.

_That sounds perfect to me._

"But tell me, how are you faring Legolas?" Aragorn asked a little concerned, when they had almost reached his quarters.

"All is going well, thank you. I did regained most at my memory, although I do not seem to remember paths in this school." He replied a little irritated with himself.

"You will remember it soon enough, besides we have only been here for a short time. So you probably didn't know the entire lay out before the accident." Aragorn reminded him.

_I suppose you are right. Now we have talked enough for the moment, do you not agree?_ Legolas asked, passion and lust burning in his eyes.

_I couldn't agree more, my love_. Aragorn replied, locking the door behind them. He approached Legolas, taking him in his arms, before kissing him passionately.

_I've missed you._ He whispered in the Elf's ear.

Legolas pulled him closer and caressed the man's cheek, looking deeply in the grayish, blue pools that were his eyes. _I love you so much, Est_el. he said, before kissing him again.

_I love you too, my love. More than you will ever know. I just cannot imagine a life without you. When I saw you there lying down the stairs unconscious, my whole world seemed to fall apart and I just…._

_Shhh, no more words remember._ Legolas interrupted the Man. _There are other ways to show me how much you care_. he added with a devilish smile on his face.

I'll leave the next scene to your own imagination as I am not going to write another slash/ NC 17 scene again, until I know how to write a good one.

_Legolas, I am sorry, but I really have to go now. I am supposed to teach a class in five minutes._ Aragorn spoke after a while. He reluctantly untangled himself from his lover, stood up and got himself dressed.

_Do you really have to go?_ Legolas asked with puppy eyes.

_Yes and stop giving me that look. I hate it when you do that, you are not going to persuade me anyway. Besides do you not have class yourself?_

_Aw come on, Estel. Just a few minutes longer_. Legolas begged. He approached the Man and wrapped his arms around him, while rubbing his naked body against him.

_Legolas, stop that! Aragorn exclaimed.,_ pulling the Elf away. _Argh, look what you have done_. he said, pointing at his hardened manhood beneath his robes.

_I can easily fix that._ Legolas whispered, smiling devilishly once again.

_Well if you insist_. Aragorn replied, with mock resistance.

After a very joyful and heated moment Aragorn really had to go and he did, after kissing Legolas goodbye thoroughly. "I'll see you at dinner." He breathed, as they had already missed lunch.

Legolas also dressed and quickly went in search for some of his classmates. Luckily he looked outside and saw them all gathered around Hagrid's cabin.

He soon had joined them.

"Hey Legolas, there you are." Couldn't find your way to History or something?" Ron questioned.

"Something like that, yes." Legolas spoke vaguely. "Have I miss much?"

"Nah, not really. We're still talking about unicorns and stuff."

"I see." Legolas replied absent-minded. His thoughts were still with Aragorn and all the things they had said and done only minutes ago. Just thinking about it almost made him hard.

"As I've said before, unicorns have a very strong healin' power even their hairs contain this unique quality. But their hairs are no way as strong as their blood, 'cause o' this, their blood is very valuable an' that's why many people hunt 'em ter sell the silver liquid and horns fer lots o' money. But ter hurt an unicorn is a terrible crime fer which stands a very high punishment."

"What! Humans actually kill unicorns here?" Legolas exclaimed.

"Uhm yes." Hagrid said, looking a little intimidated by the angry Elf. "I guess yeh didn't know 'bout this fact?"

"I indeed did not! How in the name of Elbereth could everyone kill a being like this. I did know they are afraid from something, but I had not an idea they were being killed for pleasure!" Legolas spoke outraged, starting to glow slightly. Thankfully it was daylight so it was kind of hard to notice. But everyone did notice the power he radiated and looked a little scared at the Elf, they had never seen him this angry before.

The Prince looked around, noticing the frightened faces of his classmates and realized what he had said and that he was drawing way too much attention to himself, being so angry and still not speaking English correctly.

"I apologize, I should not have get this angry, because you cannot change anything about it. I am sorry." He said looking at each one of them.

"It's alright, Legolas." Hagrid said, slapping him on the back. "It's good ter see that yeh care so much 'bout these magical creatures."

Hagrid went on, telling all kind of things about unicorns and their special powers.

Legolas didn't hear much about this, his mind being preoccupied once again. Only this time with more fouler things. Tonight he was planning on going in to the forest and ask the unicorns about the way they were being treated. Maybe he could even persuade Dumbledore to do something about it, since this was no way to treat a creature of such beauty, light and purity.

"Legolas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Legolas, are you alright?" a voice asked softly again.

"Of course, why would I not been?" he replied a little irritated, while turning around to face Harry.

"Well you took that thing about the unicorns pretty hard. Are there many of them in your world?"

"Not as much as I will like. Many were killed by Saruman and Sauron, but we give our much to protect them. Not that they aren't very powerful themselves, but it is not easy to fight off tens of Orcs at once."

"Orcs?"

"Orcs are the most ugly creature you have ever see, both on the out and in side. But there are even fouler creatures, called the Uruk – Hai. They were made at the evil wizard Saruman. They are crossing between Goblins and Orcs. They will just kill and burn anything that stood in their way. And then there was of course the Ring Wraiths, who was merrily ghosts of what they used to be, so very hard to kill."

"And here I was thinking that Death Eaters and Dementors were bad." Harry muttered.


	15. Riiight and pigs can fly!

**_Chapter fifteen: Riiight and pigs can fly!_**

Later on that day when Legolas just returned from his class with Dumbledore, he was walking towards the Great Hall to have dinner, when…

"Legolas!" a merry voice sounded from behind.

"Hello Merry, Pippin." He greeted them. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing in particular." Merry grinned mischievously.

"Of course." Legolas replied laughing. "Now come on you two, you can talk me."

"Oh, alright, but if you tell a single soul than beware of our wrath."

"I promise I will not talk anyone."

"Thank you, now do you want to do the honours Pip and tell him our brilliant plan?"

"But of course my dear cousin. You know about the ball, which is being held next week?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well since Gimli isn't here all the time. He doesn't really know what kind of ball it is. So we told him it is a masquerade."

"Y-You didn't!" Legolas replied laughing, holding his belly as he did so. "By Elbereth I cannot wait to see which he is go to wear. I am not hoping his Dwarven clothes though."

"No, no we took care of that, saying it had to be something out of the human history of this world."

"Good, I do not want to think at the consequences otherwise. Especially when he will take his famous axe from him."

"Speaking of the ball, did anyone ask you yet?" Merry asked curiously.

"Yes several girls actually." Legolas replied sighing.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going with anyone of them? Or more of course." Merry said grinning broadly.

"No, I politely declined."

"WHAT! Why?" Pippin exclaimed.

"I'd rather go by myself." Legolas shrugged.

"Again I must go back to: WHAT! Why?" Pippin replied incredulously.

"I do not know. I – I …" Legolas thought hard about what he was going to say next.

"I know what's wrong. You have a pretty Elf waiting back home for you, do you not?" Merry suddenly popped in, sounding very proud of himself for finding out Legolas' supposed secret.

"You could say that." Legolas replied relieved, as he didn't have to make something up any longer.

"I knew it! So what is her name?" Merry asked eagerly.

"I rather keep that by myself, I you do not mind. I will talk you when we are ready."

"What if I DO mind?" Merry asked, cocking his eyebrows as he did so."

Legolas let out an exasperate sigh, shaking his head. "Then I still would not tell you Meriadoc."

"Hmmmm, it is Arwen is it not?" Merry thought out loud.

"No of course not! She is more like a sister to me than anything else."

"Just wondering, there is no need to get upset Legolas." Merry grinned.

"I am NOT upset!" The Elf replied a little agitated. "But I just cannot be believing that you thought I would ever go at Arwen."

"Well, Aragorn and Arwen are no longer involved, are they not? Plus isn't she like the most beautiful she- elf in whole Middle Earth?" Pippin explained. "I heard that Strider left her when he found out she was with child."

Legolas stared open mouthed at Merry and Pippin.

"You do not seriously be believing this!" he exclaimed very angry now.

"Uhm, I guess it is not true then?"

"Of course it is not! How can you even think that Aragorn would be capable of doing something like that? He just never ever would!" Legolas said, trying to control his anger as some students passed by, who looked at them curiously. He just couldn't believe they would say such a thing about his lover.

"Okay, okay. We already thought it was strange, but well their engagement was called off so abruptly that it made us think that he…"

"Then do not think!" The Prince spoke angry, walking through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Who told you these foul things anyway?"

"Uhm… I do not recall the precise person exactly, but I do know it was one of the Elves in Rivendell."

"I see. You better not tell anyone about this, especially not Aragorn. I hope that will not be too difficult for you two." He said, glaring at each one of them.

"Of course not, Prince Legolas." Merry replied a little scared.

"Do not address me as such!" he whispered harshly.

Merry's eyes went wide in shock and tried to laugh making it appear to be a joke. Unfortunately he failed woefully.

So Legolas quickly said: "Thank you my humble King." While winking towards the people who were listening and trying to laugh a little, which turned out to be quite difficult as he was still very angry at the Hobbits.

Thankfully the other students thought it had indeed only been a joke and turned their attention elsewhere.

When Legolas sat down next to Hermione, she looked at him curiously.

"Are you really a Prince?" she whispered.

"Yes, I am. Did Dumbledore not talk you about our backgrounds?"

"No, he didn't _tell_ us. He told us about you and your friends' mission here, but he didn't let us in to all of the details."

"I see well maybe that's only for the best. You are only children after all."

"Well it's not like you're that old!" she replied annoyed.

Legolas just laughed in response. Many people looked up to see where the beautiful sound came from, so he quickly shut his mouth again and leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear:

"I've seen more full moons then you will ever see in your entire life." He explained, seeing the confused look on the girl's face. "I thought you knew everything about my kin."

"Well actually I only read about Elves a long time ago in a Muggle library, when I was looking for reverences to House Elves. I namely had found a link to the Muggle world; because House Elves really look like creatures they call trolls, only a smaller version then of course. But they also write about small ones. Anyway the point is that the book where your kind was mentioned hadn't THAT much info about you guys. Besides I do know you're immortal, but how could I have determined your age and I don't think you are very old in Elven standards anyway."

"I see, it is very clever of you to make a link to me with such little information to go by. What made me look suspicious anyway?"

"We… uh.. that is to say I noticed some strange things about you." Hermione said softly staring at her hands.

"Go on." Legolas said, encouraging her to continue.

"First there was of course the episode with the Unicorn, which you handled quite well. Than there was the strange language you and professor Strider spoke, which I know for a fact isn't Dutch, since I went to the Netherlands last Summer and I can tell you their language is quite different. You also seem awfully close with Professor Strider, while you told us that he had only been your teacher. You looked more like friends, which isn't that strange of course, but still there was just something about you two."

Legolas blushed at this. He hit it well by putting his face into his hands.

"Was there anything else? Surely this wasn't enough to arouse your suspicion and wipe out my memory."

"Well of course there is also your appearance."

Legolas frowned at this. "How so? They have cut of my hair and made my pointy ears invisible."

"You know, your beauty and your eyes betrayed you." Hermione explained, to the disbelieving Elf. "Of course there was also the time when some strange little fellow called you an Elf, that really was a dead give away and last but not least the fact that we suddenly didn't had Potions class in the dungeons any longer. I assume that was because Elves glow in the dark?"

"Yes, it was. I see I have been very careless as you discovered my true identity in mere days, but it is quite difficult not to react on your impulses and act differently around the people you love… I uh mean that in a friend like way of course."

"Of course." Hermione said, frowning for a moment, before looking neutral again.

"Hey, your English is almost perfect again, by the way. Good job!" she said after a while, before Legolas could respond Dumbledore rose to attract everyone's attention. "Good evening all. I have some more details to give you about next week. First of all: there won't be any classes for the entire week."

A wave of cheers, whistles and applaud went through the Great Hall.

The old wizard looked at them with a bemused grin, his eyes twinkling, before he calmed them all down again.

"Now, now your classes aren't THAT bad, are they?" He said smiling.

"The festivities will be commence on Monday evening with a Ball. We've invited some famous Wizards and Witches, but most of the performances will be done by our own students and teachers, who have been practicing for a couple of weeks in secret now." Dumbledore paused a moment to scan through the sea of students, before resuming his speech. "Looking at your faces I see that they have succeeded. I won't tell you yet who will perform, but I've heard some of them practice and they are extremely talented young people, I can tell you that much." He spoke proudly. "The ball will start after the evening feast and will end at precisely one o'clock. Everyone is invited so that includes the first years and all of the teachers."

Some groans could be heard when he mentioned the professors.

"Well we do need to keep an eye on you, don't we?" Dumbledore explained. "Besides you have nothing to worry about, we are only there to have fun, just like you do."

A lot of people shot unbelieving glances at Snape. They just couldn't imagine anything that had to do with their hated potions master and fun and was in one sentence. This went for some other teachers as well of course, but they showed some humanity once in while, which really couldn't be said about Snape.

Dumbledore seemed to notices the looks the potions master was getting and remarked mysteriously: "Some of us are wearing masks, so do not judge us too fast."

Everyone frowned at this, especially Severus, who shot Dumbledore a strange look.

_I wonder what he's getting at. _He thought.

"Anyway, " Albus continued. "I hope you have a great time. Oh and before I forget to tell you: There is no dress code. So you can just go in the clothes you feel most comfortable in, but since you have all bought dress ropes it almost seems a shame not to wear those. But that's only my opinion of course." with that Dumbledore sat down again and summoned the food.

"Can you imagine Snape at a ball?" Ron asked all of them.

"Not really no." Hermione replied laughing.

"What about Snape dancing?!" Harry laughed.

"He couldn't do that even if he wanted to." Ron grinned

"And why is that?" Harry frowned.

"Because no one would want to dance with him." Ron replied, laughing so hard at his own joke that he attracted the attention of half of the Great Hall. Most of the teachers and students looked at him bemused, wondering what could possible be so funny.

After a while Ron calmed down a little: "Sorry, I-I just had this vision: Snape dancing with McGonagall. Hihi."

"I would not be so sure of that." Legolas said suddenly.

The Trio looked at him confused. "Of what?" they asked simultaneously.

"Of no one wanting to dance with Severus." Legolas spoke mysteriously.

"Riiiiight and pigs can fly." Harry said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Still I do believe that someone is interested in him." The Elf persisted

"And who might this someone be?"

"Remus Lupin."

The Three stared at him in shock.

"Y-You have got to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed. "Professor Lupin liking that git of a Snape? They are more like arch-enemies."

"If you say so. Just keep an eye on him for a while, maybe you will change your mind." Said Legolas smiling.

Harry gave him an exasperated look.

Like his 'second godfather' would ever want to have anything to do with someone like Snape. As far as he was concerned they hated each other. Besides Remus had every right to hate Snape.

The potions master never treated him civilly, merely because he is a werewolf. Plus he told everybody about his lycanthrope a few years back.

_Even if he DID like …no, no that just couldn't be. Snape and Professor Lupin, they are like the sun and the moon, it is just too ridiculous to even think about._ Harry thought shaking his head.

Hermione and Ron in the meanwhile were staring at the Head table with interest. Not that they believed one word of what Legolas had just said, but still they found the thought quite amusing and were sure to prove Legolas wrong.

"Why don't we set something up? You know to prove that Professor Lupin would never ever date someone like Snape." Ron suddenly suggested.

"Like what?"

"Well … uh… I dunno." Ron said thinking hard.

"We can't possible set something up, sweetie. What do you want us to do? Give them both a truth potion and make them confess their feelings for each other?" Hermione spoke in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Remember the last time when we thought we had a brilliant plan? It resulted in Legolas losing his memory."

"I know, I know, but still maybe we could do something small?" Ron suggested.

"If you think of something, let me know, alright, and only when you've thought out every possible outcome of it, okay?" Hermione said, standing up. "I gotta go. I have to get some books of the library. Are you coming with me Ron? It won't take that long so maybe we can …, you know."

"Yup, I'm coming with you." Ron replied standing up abruptly and following Hermione out of the Great hall.


	16. Never

**CHAPTER 16: NEVER!**

Good evening, my love. How was your day?

Quite interesting actually.

How so?

I had kind of a discussion during Care of Magical Creatures. Well not really a discussion, but let's say that what I learned there today, was quite shocking.

Aragorn was all ears now as they both walked across the Hogwarts Grounds and towards the Forbidden Forest.

They actually kill unicorns here to make profit! Legolas told him, looking very upset

NO!

Yes it is true. That is why I am going to talk to them. Maybe I can do something to help.

I am not sure if one person can change their stars, love. The Man remarked. But you can always try of course. He quickly added when he saw the determined look on his lover's face. And if it is any consolation  I will do everything in my power to help you, alright? Besides two can accomplish more than one, true?

Legolas embraced him gratefully.

What would I do without you? He said looking him deeply in the eye before kissing him passionately. Let's go and see if we can find some unicorns then, shall we?

The Elf suggested, grasping Aragorn's hand pulling him with him.

When they were deep into the Forbidden Forest they finally spotted a Unicorn, well actually several Unicorns. They hadn't seen one before as they are very shy of most people. But thankfully when they sensed the couple's good intentions and Legolas' Elven powers they decided to approach them.

Look... Look there they are. Legolas spoke excitingly, nudging Aragorn in the ribs.

They both bowed gracefully before the creatures.

We are glad you found us worthy enough to speak to.

We know you don't mean to do us harm. As you are from the Elven race and you helped one of my kin a few days ago. Also Albus told us about your mission and asked us to keep an eye out for you. The only thing we do not know is the reason you wanted to speak to us.

Hagrid, I believe most of you know who he is, Most of the unicorns nodded. told me today they hunt you because your blood is of great value. Is this true? Why and how could one kill such a magnificent creature such as yourself?

The people are different in this world, my dear Woodland Elf. They do not respect certain things like they should. Thankfully it does not happen very often that one of us is caught. But that does not mean they do not try as it only makes us more valuable when they do catch one of us.

This of course is very frustrating, because we have to be on our guard every waking and sleeping moment.

Things used to be different, but that was a long time ago. A time when no one had ever heard of the Dark Lord Voldemort, who himself killed quite a few unicorns some years back. The days before his existence were merry days, days which only few of us remember. Maybe if you succeed in your quest things will change for us magical creatures, but we can only speculate about that for now. I hope some day everything will go back to the way it used to be.

The unicorn sighed, shaking its head.

I know you want to help us, but I do not see how. I am glad to have met you nonetheless. We will remember the kind gesture. With a last nod, the unicorns ran away, leaving human eye side in mere seconds.

Legolas stared ahead of him clearly deep in thought.

You at least showed them you care, love. Aragorn said softly, resting his hand on the other's shoulder.

I didn't want to meet with them to give them my pity! Legolas sighed disappointed.

I know. Remember what the unicorn told us. Perhaps we are already helping his kin by aiding Dumbledore on his quest to defeat Voldemort?

I suppose you are right. And what better way to help them now, then to patrol the forest and kill every foul creature we come across? The Elf said with a smile.

That's the spirit! Aragorn grinned, giving him a pat on the back.

Time seemed to fly that particular weekend as Monday, the day of the Ball, arrived in no time.

"Ah Severus, thank you for coming, take a seat please."

"Headmaster why am I here?" Snape asked, sitting down with a humph.

"I wanted to ask about the ball: Are the students ready for their performances tonight?"

"Yes, although some of them are quite nervous. Speaking of the ball; you do remember what we agreed to a few weeks ago?" Severus asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Yes I do Severus, but are you still sure about it?" Dumbledore questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes I am!" Came the confident reply.

"But Voldemort specifically ordered you to get rid off your bad image and I really think this is the perfect opportunity, don't you agree?"

"No! Helping those kids was bad enough!" The younger man fumed.

"You can't deceive me Severus, so stop lying to me." Dumbledore remarked, his eyes twinkling like they always did, when he was enjoying himself.

"Alright I did like playing the good guy  for once." The Potions master reluctantly agreed. "Some kids are quite talented actually, especially Ginny Weasley."

"She reminds you of her, doesn't she?" Albus suddenly asked in a serious tone of voice.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Severus answered quickly, going quite pale.

"Your sister. I've seen it too, they do look awfully alike."

"Albus if you don't mind I don't want to talk about my sister. Not now not ever. It's in the past, there's nothing I can change about anything." The younger wizard sighed sadly.

"But you never talk about her. You should, you know. She left your life in an awful way. And it is totally understandable if all the uncertainties are driving you crazy. I am sure there are plenty of people to whom you could talk, me being one of them." Albus told him, squeezing the younger man's hand for a second, before Severus withdrew it roughly from the table again.

"Albus there is nothing to talk about. It happened over fifteen years ago. My father got what he deserved and we did what we could. So please I beg of you: do not speak of it again.

Anyway playing the piano will probably be enough to give my image a boost!" Severus said, switching the subject.

"Did he do anything to you as well?" Albus asked concerned.

"No, not the things he did to her, but other things yes." Severus said looking at his hands, his mind clearly being miles away.

"Like?"

"Most of the time he'd just beat me up. Oh, how I wish I had known sooner what he was doing to my sister. I would have killed him, I'm sure of it. I did have some suspicions of course, but still….." The younger wizard sighed again, before realizing what he just had said. He glared at Albus: "Now that's enough. I don't and won't live in the past! We were talking about the Ball so let's continue on that topic or I'll just leave!"

"Alright, we will continue our previous conversation." Albus said looking him in the eye encouragingly, before switching back to the other topic: "So Severus do you not see that playing the piano will do absolutely nothing to change your image as you are wearing a mask remember. Who will recognize you?" Dumbledore remarked. "I don't want anything to happen to you, my boy, especially not because of this."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Albus and if it something would, I'm sure no one will really care anyway, which I totally understand and don't mind of course, but just to….."

"I care." Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Of course you do. I'm your most valuable spy. At least I was… now you have an entire fellowship of allies. Besides I don't even care about my own life, so why should anyone else?."

"My dear boy, stop staying such things!" Albus exclaimed, looking quite concerned.

"Remember it'll all be over soon. This time we will succeed and defeat Voldemort once and for all, but 'till then I need you to keep a low profile and follow his orders closely. So that means being nice to the students, especially the Gryffindors, like Voldemort requested."

"Alright, fine! I'll try to be more _civil_ towards them from now on. But only because he thinks I'm looking too suspicious being a teacher and despising them for not being a Slytherin, which I honestly do not understand as he was the one who ordered me to act that way in the first place." Severus remarked, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe you were just too extreme harsh towards them?" the older wizard suggested.

"Hmmm, maybe, but he…" he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

It was Remus Lupin

Severus stood up abruptly. "Was that all, Albus?"

"No actually it was not."

Severus who already had his hand on the doorknob, turned around surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"If you could wait outside for a moment please…. Thank you."

"No, it's alright Sev may stay." Remus told the headmaster kindly.

"Don't call me that!" Severus snapped furious, slamming the door shut with a bang. He was already agitated as it was with Albus's quest to turn him into a bubbly balloon of sunshine rays.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Sev." Snape spit out his own name, like it was some kind of poison.

"Oh sorry, I hadn't even realized I called you that, _Sev-_erus." Remus grinned at a glaring Snape. "Anyway the reason of my visit is that Brandon Singong has taken the flue and a very severe one I might add. So he is not to leave the hospital for a couple of days."

"But he…"

"Yes, I just heard. He was supposed to sing many lead and smaller parts from different performances. So I'd say we have a major problem here as I presume no one else knows his exact lines and the Ball is in mere hours!" Remus said alarmed. "Do you by any chance know anyone who could fill in for him, professor?"

"Well actually I do know a certain someone who knows the lines as he wrote the songs himself, plus he is in need of a better image so this could be one hell of a chance to prove himself." Albus said looking distinctively at Severus.

"No bloody way, Albus!"

"But…."

"No! And that's my final answer!"

"But you are the only one who could fill in for him Severus. Think of how disappointed the students will be. Plus all your work and the student's will have been in vain. Think of all the time they spend practicing, think of all the talent, think of Ginny Weasley." Albus remembered him.

"Fine! But I AM going to wear a mask and I am NOT going to dance along alright. Yes I know I do know the dance moves they make, but still… I won't make one dance move for the entire night is that understood? I'm just going to sit behind my piano and play." Snape snapped, treating Albus like he was one of his students.

"Alright and I also want no one to know about me singing on stage, so if one soul finds out about it I'll poison your Wolfsbane Lupin!"

Remus who just stared at him surprised, couldn't believe Snape was so into music: playing the piano, writing songs, he could actually sing for crying out loud. Well that remained to be seen, but still Dumbledore would never have suggested him if he sucked BIG time.

"Lupin?"

"Yeah sure Sev, whatever you say." He said in a distant voice.

Snape glared back at him, which he didn't even notice.

"Well, did you want to talk to me about anything else Albus?" Snape asked irritated. "And if it is about my sister I'll pass, thank you very much."

"Then this was all Severus. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you."

Severus quickly descended the stairs and started to walk towards the dungeons to prepare himself for tonight, when…

"Severus, please wait!"

"Argh what do you want wolf?"

Lupin looked taken aback by his hostility for a second before he quickly masked his emotions and changed his face into a mask of indifference.

"I only wanted to ask you if you needed any help."

Severus looked at him surprised or rather shocked, which he hit very well in mere seconds. He never knew Lupin could take on such a mask. It didn't suit him. The Remus he knew showed his emotions freely; like an open book. But now to see such a cold face from such a loving being came as quite a shock to the Potions master. He wondered what had happened to him in the last couple of years.

"Oh…uh, let's see.." he said thinking hard. He had to give the man something to do, something to make him happy. He was pleased to see a surprised look on Lupin's face, when the man saw that Severus actually considered his offer of help. "There are so many things that still need to be done that I just can't think of something. Maybe you can go and check how all the students are doing. If they need anything, if they want to talk to me, etcetera. If you like you can make a list and give it to me when you're done, that would really save me a lot of time."

"Okay, no problem."

"Alright, follow me and I'll give you the list of students, who will perform tonight."

Remus smiled at him. "Lead the way." He said gesturing with his hand.


	17. Would you care for a Dance?

**CHAPTER 17: WOULD YOU CARE FOR A DANCE?**

"Here you go." Snape said, handing him the papers over. "Now I have a lot of things to do, so…." He made a gesturing movement towards the door.

"Wow, it's been ages since I've been here, but it still looks the same as I remember it." Remus said looking around amazed. "Could you perhaps give me a tour?"

"No, I'm quite busy and so are you." Snape snapped, to hide his true emotions.

"Aah, what about a quick peek in the bedroom? I'll have the grant tour some other time then." He asked cheekily, immediately wanting to hit himself on the head repeatedly for his forwardness. Thankfully Snape merely gave him one of his top 5 worst glares. "You're right, maybe some other time, huh?" Remus quickly mumbled.

"Yeah maybe, we'll see." With that he took a seat behind his piano and started to look through some papers.

"Did you really write the songs for tonight?"

"Well not all of them of course, but quite a lot yes. Why?" Severus asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know. I hadn't expected you to be so into music. That's all." The werewolf shrugged.

"You don't even know me, so there are lots of things that would surprise you about me." Snape snapped, slamming down his papers.

"True, but you don't let anyone close to you, so how should I get to know your likes and dislikes then huh?" Lupin told him as calmly as he could. "Anyway could I read some of your lyrics?"

"Why? You'll hear them tonight anyway." Came the suspicious reply.

"Well, maybe I can fill in for one of the songs from Brandon."

"You can sing?" Severus asked disbelieving.

"What makes you say I can't? You can sing too after all."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked angry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm sorry." Remus apologized, resting his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I should better get going anyway."

"Why are you so interested in me all of the sudden?" Snape suddenly remarked, when Remus had almost walked out of the door.

"Because."

"Because? That's your only reply?"

Remus nodded his head.

"Well, why would I tell you where my interests lie then?"

"Because I'm asking you to tell them to me."

"What? Do you need a list or something?" Severus asked irritated.

"Well that's a start."

"Argh, just go and make yourself useful by visiting those kids, alright." The Potions master said, ending the conversation.

"See you later and I really would like to get that list you were talking about." Remus said grinning, whistling as he walked out of the dungeons and towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Snape glared at his retreating form, not really knowing what to think of the whole situation.

"Ron, hurry up! We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Argh, what's taking you so long?"

"Here I am." Ron said hurrying down the stairs, almost tripping over his large feet. "Wow Hermione , you're looking great!"

"Thanks sweetie, you're looking quite smashing yourself tonight."

"Only tonight?" Ron joked.

"Of course not, now come on Harry and Ginny are waiting."

"Geez, what took you so long?" Harry questioned when Ron and Hermione arrived just outside the Great Hall. "Oooohhh." He said, smiling at Ron approvingly, who stared back confused, not sure how to interpret the look on his friend's face. Harry, who by now realized what kind of look he was giving his best friend, quickly averted his eyes to Hermione. "You're both looking great." He complimented them.

"Thank you Harry, you're looking pretty handsome tonight as well and you too of course Ginny, but I think I've already told you so like a thousand times tonight. Your dress is just too beautiful." Hermione told her.

Ginny smiled in return.

"Now let's get inside: dinner will start soon."

They all seated themselves at the Gryffindor Table

After a few minutes Dumbledore rose to attract their attention.

"Good evening everyone, tonight the festivities of Hogwarts' millennium anniversary will commence. As you all know by now, we will start off with a dance, which I hope you'll all enjoy. But first let's have something to eat."

He summoned the food and took his seat again.

"At what time is Gimli coming?" Legolas whispered to Pippin, who was seated next to him.

"Around nine o'clock." The Hobbit informed him.

"Great! I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out you lied to him."

"I think I'll better hide when he does." Pippin laughed.

"I would indeed do that if I were you. The wrath of a Dwarf can be vengeful." Legolas remarked quite serious.

"Had some first handed experience with that I presume?"

"Yes, you could say that." the Prince spoke mysteriously, refusing to say anything else about the matter.

All the students chatted excitingly as the time slowly went by until at last the time of which the ball would start had come.

Dumbledore rose from his seat to attract the students' attention once again.

"If you would all be so kind and move towards the centre of the room…… thank you."

All did what was requested, so Albus quickly removed most of the tables, moving the rest to either side of the room, added some couches plus chairs, and last but not least he also heightened the floor on which the Head table used to stand as to make a stage of some sort.

The Teachers all stepped off the stage as the host of the evening a seventh year Ravenclawer, called Tom Paris, would be taking over for tonight.

"Good evening everyone my name is Tom Paris and I'll be your host for tonight. In a few hours you will have enjoyed all different kinds of performances from a variety of artists.

But for we begin: it's my sad duty to tell you that the lead singer of most of the school acts has the flu. Fortunately they have still managed to found a replacement. Who this person is, I do not know. What I do know, is that he is quite talented as he wrote most of the songs and composed them too. He is also going to play the piano for us tonight. But let's begin shall we?

I bid you all a wonderful evening as we start off with the 4 four famous witches who call themselves: The Four Elements!"

A wave of excitement coursed through the Great Hall as the adored celebrities appeared on stage.

They really got the party started. In a matter of minutes the dance floor was crowded with people; even some teachers dared a shot. Not all of them of course, but some, like                McGonagall, Trelawney and Dumbledore.

Legolas stood a little to the side, unsure of what to do. The decision was made for him when Aragorn approached him.

"Care for a dance?" he asked.

"You… I … that is to say I'd love to Estel, but you know we cannot, love."

"I know, I was merely joking."

"It's indeed hilarious that we can probably never dance with each other in public." Legolas replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aragorn questioned, surprised by his lover's outburst.

"Do you honestly think that my father would ever approve of our relationship?" the Elf asked incredulously. 

"Why would he not agree? Most Elves are really open-minded about male/ male relationships." Aragorn told him a little confused.

"Well my father is not like most Elves. A long time ago he found out that one of our servants was infatuated with another Man and he banished him at once, saying that he would contaminate others with his presence."

"Oh love, I am so sorry." Aragorn said softly, taking him in his arms.

"What do you suggest that we do then?" Legolas asked, sniffing softly, while pulling away from the embrace. "How can I ever choose between you and my people?"

Aragorn looked at him, hurt showing in his eyes.

"I understand." He said softly, before walking away.

"Aragorn, wait!" The Elf said suddenly grasping the King's arm. "I do not know where that came from, as I do not mean it. I would choose for you every single time."

Aragorn looked at him, unsure of what to say or do.

"Let's talk about this tonight alright?" he said, looking around the room, when he suddenly spotted someone awfully familiar. "Gandalf, you have returned!" he exclaimed, while running up to him, with Legolas following closely behind.

"Yes, I have. Although because of the time difference I was only gone for mere hours, but that is from my point of view of course." The Wizard told them smiling broadly.

"Was that enough time to make the potion?"

"Yes it was. Galadriel had already collected all of the ingredients just to be on the safe side." Gandalf explained to them. "I've just talked to Albus and Severus and they both agree that we have to do something and fast. Severus told me that Sauron is planning on attacking the school any day now. He doesn't know the exact date as the Dark Lord has the growing suspicion that there is a traitor amongst his followers."

"It is indeed best if we strike before they do, because then we will still have the element of surprise." Aragorn told them wistfully.

"You're quite right about that, my dear friend. That is why we are going to have an extra meeting tomorrow night." Gandalf informed the both of them. "But tell me; did anything happen while I was away?"

"You could say that yes. Ron, Hermione and Harry found out about our little secret."

"Did they? Hmmm, I was hoping it would take them a few days longer." Gandalf said casually. "How did they find out anyway?"

"Well they performed some kind of spell, which showed them my true facial features and those from the Hobbits as well."

"I see, very clever that girl. I presume Hermione had the most suspicion about you?"

"Yes, she had. Anyway when they realized I was an Elf, they left the table. After thinking about the best course of action I decided to follow them, which turned out to be a huge mistake on my part."

"Oh, how so?" Gandalf questioned curiously.

"Well uh… they wiped out the memories of me finding out about them, at least they tried to. It resulted in me losing almost every memory. I couldn't even speak the human tongue any longer. My memories did start to float back almost immediately, but it took me a while to regain all my previous knowledge. I didn't even remember Aragorn and that's saying a lot." Legolas explained.

"Thankfully he remembered us pretty quickly. I hated to see him being so scared." Aragorn said, looking at Legolas lovingly, who smiled back at him stepping a little closer towards him.

The old wizard looked at the both of them with interest, his eyes twinkling.

"Anyway we…" Legolas stopped at mid sentence as he saw that the doors of the Great Hall were being opened by no one less than Gimli the Dwarf himself.

He was dressed in a very strange costume and had one of his hands tucked inside his jacket. Legolas didn't know what or who he was supposed to portray. The person who he remembered him the most of, was some kind of soldier.

Soon Gimli had spotted him as well and started to walk up to him with big angry steps; many people were staring at him amused and curious.

"Why is nobody wearing a costume?" He asked, sounding very furious indeed.

"It was not a masquerade after all." Legolas replied, trying to hide his grin behind his hand.

Gimli pulled his hand away. "If you even think about laughing at me, I swear you will regret it until the end of my days." He hissed.

Legolas composed himself, which was quite hard as Aragorn kept looking away with an amused smile on his face.

"Who are you dressed as, if I may ask?"

"Oh a very important man from the Human history here called Napoleon Bonaparte. He actually started a war over a hundred years ago."

"Did he?" Legolas asked, trying not to sound amused.

"Yes, where are those nasty little Hobbits?" Gimli asked, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"I think they followed my advice and hit themselves." Legolas remarked, searching through the crowd with his Elven eyes as well.

The Dwarf looked at him, his eyes growing wide with anger.

"You knew? You knew about the little prank they were going to play on me and you did not tell me?" He exclaimed.

"Well uhm … no …uh yes. I indeed did not tell you."

The Dwarf jumped towards him, meaning to slam him down to the dance floor, but was quickly stopped by Aragorn, who grabbed his arms from behind, restraining him.

"I would not harm him if I were you." He spoke threateningly. "Remember he still has not fully recovered from the spell and the tumble down the stairs."

Legolas looked at him amused.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. Besides Gimli is no match for me." He said, taunting the Dwarf.

Gimli eyes went wide with anger.

"Well you…..!"  He exclaimed, breaking away from Strider's grip.

Legolas sprinted away, only to be chased by a very angry Gimli.

"Come back you!" he yelled, attracting the attention of most of the students nearby.

They all looked surprised at the unfamiliar little fellow, who was chasing a seventh year student.

The cat and mouse game didn't last long as Legolas ran back towards Aragorn and Gandalf and hit behind the Man's body. Gimli reached them shortly afterwards and stormed towards Aragorn, meaning to throw him onto the floor as to trap Legolas beneath him.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said suddenly. "We do not want to attract too much attention now, do we? You being dressed up is worse enough…. And yes I know it is not your fault as it isn't Legolas'. Now just enjoy the ball and let Legolas and the Hobbits be."

"If I may have your attention please." Tom Paris' voice sounded through the Great Hall.

"Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed: The Four Elements, give them one last applaud people."

A thundering applaud could be heard.

When everybody had calmed down a little again, Tom resumed his little 'speech'.

"Now we have had some professional artists, I think it is time for some performers from our very own school. Give it up for Robin Green!"

"Hey, what's up? Are you all having a great time, or what? I'll try to make it even better." Robin said grinning broadly. "Like Tom here said before. There is one Man, who helped us all by writing or re-writing our lyrics and helping us with picking out the right background music. I promised to not to reveal his name. Hmmm, what were his exact words again…" she said thinking out loud. "Oh right, one word about my identity and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. So… uh .. professor your secret is safe with me." She said smiling and looking at the person behind the piano.

"Now enough of this, let's paaaaaaartyyyyyy!!"

Pink – family portrait

Pink – Vietnam

Pink – Hiccup

"Hello, Gimli is it?"

"Uh yes, my lady and what is your name if I might ask?" The Dwarf asked, looking at the woman surprised. She was wearing a beautiful green dress, which was wonderfully decorated by beats of silver. The colour of her dress brought out her eyes even more, which were already magnified several times by her humongous glasses.

"Trelawney, Sybil Trelawney."

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Trelawney."

"The pleasure is all mine Gimli. It's okay if I call you Gimli, right?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"You may call me Sybil, if you like."

"Alright lady Sybil, how are you faring this evening?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you." She answered smiling. "Why are you all dressed up, if I may ask?"

"Ah well, that was just some stupid prank some friends played on me." Gimli explained, blushing slightly.

"I knew that of course, being the great See-er that I am, but it would have been impolite not to ask of course, still it's a nice costume. You really paid attention to the details." Sybil complimented him.

"Why thank you, lady Sybil." The Dwarf said, blushing a little deeper.

They both stood there smiling at each other for a while, before…

'Would you care for a dance Gimli?" She asked out of the blue.

"Uh… I would love to." Gimli replied, turning crimson by now.

She took his hand and let him towards the dance floor.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf looked at them amused.

"She probably took pity on him." Legolas remarked, staring at the couple, who where dancing through the entire hall, not really caring whether they were knocking people over or not.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: The songs in this chap are ancient as it was like 04/05 when I wrote this chap hahaha

**A/N: The songs in this chap are ancient as it was like 04/05 when I wrote this chap hahaha. **

**Chapter 18**

Severus stood behind the scenes watching Robin Green with proud shining in his eyes.

The songs she was now performing didn't need the accompaniment of a piano, so he had some time off. At least that was what he thought…

"Professor?"

Snape turned around annoyed.

"Yes Ginny?"

"I … I'm not sure if this," she said motioning around her. "was such a good idea. I mean my voice isn't THAT great and what… and what if I forget my lines or start to sing out of key?"

"Ginny! Please calm yourself!" Snape said, looking her deep into the eye and resting his hands on both of her shoulders. "You ARE going to do this and it'll go perfect, trust me! You have a beautiful voice and you're going to use it to the limit, alright?"

Silence.

"I said: alright?"

"Well, yes… I ..uh guess so." Ginny replied, doubt still ringing in her voice.

"No you don't guess so. I KNOW so. Besides if you really forget your lines, I'll accompany you."

"You'll what?"

"I conjure up some background singers." Severus explained.

"You can do that?" Ginny asked amazed.

"Yes, of course I can, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, now would I?" he replied a little annoyed. "Now go on and rehears your lines one more time if you're so unsure about them."

"Okay, thank you professor Snape…. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah… just run along." He replied, turning around to watch the show again.

When he was almost engrossed in the show once more, he heard two soft voices from somewhere nearby.

"Oi Pip, you are sitting on my left foot!"

"Sorry………………….. Can you see him?"

"No, not really. Wait! How about if I were to stand upon your shoulders?" Merry suggested. "This thing is just a bit too high to look over, so.."

"Yes that might work, Merry. Come on, climb on top off me, quickly now."

Merry did as he was told and soon he stood onto his nephew's shoulders.

"Can you see anything?"

"Yes, yes I can." He replied excited. "Gimli is dancing!"

"He is what??" Pippin exclaimed.

"Yes with a lady nonetheless."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Pippin said laughing.

"No, I am not. And she is over two heads bigger than he is." Merry told him, laughing so hard that he lost his balance.

They both tumbled onto the ground and through the curtain where they were hidden behind.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?" a voice bellowed.

They both looked up from the ground into the very angry face of professor Severus Snape.

"Oh good evening, Severus, we were just.. uh…" Merry looked at his fellow Hobbit for support.

"Yeah, we were just… we lost something… yes, yes that is it."

"And what is this mysterious thing that you lost right here?" Severus demanded to know.

"Oh, that is a secret." Merry informed him.

"Yes, we have not the privilege to tell you." Pippin added smugly.

"I see." Severus said, not believing one word, but really not feeling like playing the bully tonight. "Well just get the hell out of here, because I presume you have found this very important thing by now."

"Yes, we have actually. Bye." Merry said, spinning around and running away quickly, with Pippin on his tail.

Severus shook his head and turned around once again to try and follow the show.

Legolas walked across the Great Hall in search of some beverages.

He really loved the music that was being played tonight.

When he had finally worked his way to the other end of the room, he spotted a table with food and drinks on it. He was about to pour some Pumpkin Juice into a glass, when he felt someone tapping his left shoulder.

"Excuse me.." a girl said.

He turned around surprised: "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Nancy. You wanna dance?"

"Uh.." Legolas scanned the room quickly in search of Aragorn, because he was not sure of what he should do.

"Well?" the girl asked, getting a little impatient. "It's a simple question really. It's either yes or no."

"I … uhh.. alright, why not." He said, making up his mind. Aragorn probably would not care anyway, plus he really wanted to dance.

She took his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor, looking smug at her friends and all the other girls, who looked at her jealously.

She started to dance to him closely. Legolas, who was used to dancing completely different, didn't really know what to do.

_The Elves dance with much more grace_, he thought. _While humans just… just do.. something._

After a few minutes he finally got the hang of it and started to enjoy himself. Nancy still tried to dance rather close to him, but he backed away a little, every time she got too close for his liking. He rather liked to dance a bit more alone, unless he was dancing with Aragorn of course. Suddenly she grabbed his hands. He looked at her questioningly.

"Just follow my lead." She whispered in his ear.

This he did enjoy, because now she started to teach him all kinds of classic dances, which he picked up pretty quickly as of course being an Elf, who had the trait of having a natural feeling for rhythm, he could do them all in no time.

"Good, you're quite the dancer you know and handsome too." She spoke seductively.

"Uh, thank you." Legolas replied, not really knowing how to react.

Snape looked around in search of Ginny.

Where in the hell is that silly girl?

"Ah Ginny there you are. Hurry will you, you have to be on stage in five minutes." He informed her.

"I know, I know. No need to remind me. Besides I am here now, aren't I? I just played with the thought to hide somewhere and come out again, when it was all over and done with."

"Oh, don't make such a fuss, will you. You have a great voice, plus the band knows the music by heart. There is nothing to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say. You are the one wearing a mask and aren't in the spotlights."

Snape looked at her in mild amusement, cocking both of his eyebrows surprised.

He wasn't at all familiar with this side of Ginny's personality, which he didn't dislike.

When she realised what she just had said to the feared Potions master, she started to blush deeply: "I…uh…."

"It's okay." He interrupted her. "You actually may have a point there. But I was sort of forced into doing this and YOU are not."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I think we'd better get backstage, 'cause it's time to shine, huh?"

"Quite right, remember if you need my help, just look at me okay?" Snape told her, starting to walk away.

"Alright, thank you, professor."

"Hello everyone, we meet again! This time I'm here to prepare you for yet another singer, who also attends this school. Yes we have many talented people here…

At first when they told me her name, I was like: No way! This can't be!

But then I heard her sing and oh my God, what a beautiful voice she has. Anyway I can keep rambling on for hours but that's not the reason why you're here, now is it?

Now please, give her a warm welcoming applaud. Here is Ginny Weasley!!"

Ron stared at the stage open-mouthed where his 'little' sister appeared.

"Bloody hell." Was all he could muster.

Next to him Hermione and Harry also looked very surprised.

"I didn't know she could sing." The latter said surprised.

"I did." Came Ron's short reply. "But .. I .. I just never expected her to have the guts for something like this. I mean my little sister a singer? This is just too weird! How could she have hid something like that from us?"

"Well it's not like you have paid THAT much attention to her lately. You were quite busy with _other things_." Hermione remarked grinning.

"I guess you're right." He said, pulling her close to him and kissing her softly.

"Argh please.. I already have too many moments like this burned inside my skull. No need to at some to the already colourful collection, thanks."

"Shut up, Har! I'm sure when you got yourself a nice girlfriend you'll be wanting to kiss her 24/7 as well."

"Not very likely." Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Riiiight, just you wait. I'll talk to you again when that time has come. Then we will be the ones who have to pull you two apart." Ron smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Ginny again. "Hmmm looks like she is nervous."

"Yeah maybe a little too nervous. She hasn't sung one word yet."

Now all three of them looked at her expectantly as did the rest of the Great Hall.

_Oh my gosh… what were my first lines again? _Ginny thought, really starting to panic now. She looked around seeing all the eyes that were focussed on her, before hers finally rested on one particular pair of almost black looking eyes. She pleaded him for help silently and he immediately got the message.

He continued playing the piano with his left hand, while he rose the other, holding his wand loosely. He muttered something, which Ginny didn't here as the noises around her were too loud. After a few seconds something was coming out of his wand, like a Patronus.

But Ginny soon realised that it wasn't the _expecto patronum _spell.

It was a person that was coming out of his wand, well more like the ghost of a person, but not just any person. The ghost that was coming out of his wand resembled her!

When the Ginny ghost had emerged from the wand completely, Snape withdrew his wand and only kept his eyes firmly fixed on the conjured figure. Suddenly he started to talk again, or so it seemed, because now the Ginny ghost started to sing in the exactly the same voice of the real Weasley girl.

Ginny stared at her double open-mouthed. Although Snape had told her that he could conjure some background singers. She had never expected that he could make a duplicate of her.

She noticed that Snape and her look-a-like had some sort of mental connection as she sang exactly what he was singing only many times louder and in a different voice, hers to be exact.

_**Christina Aguilera - Stripped**_

Fighter

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, ohh_

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

When Ginny finally got over the initial surprise and shock, she started to sing along. Now she was actually singing she realized that she had nothing to be afraid of. She didn't even notice when Snape stopped singing along from time to time.

-- same time, different person

When Severus locked his eyes with Ginny's he immediately saw that something was wrong. It didn't take him long to realize what it was that was bothering her as she hadn't sung one word as to yet. Gathering all his energy inside him he redirected it to his wand. He would probably be using all of it as the spell that he was about to do was a very difficult and tiresome one. Closing his eyes for a second so he could concentrate, he said:

"Duplicato apparato"

Slowly Ginny's ghost began to form and as he directed an extra bit of power into his wand the figure detached itself from his wand and drifted a little towards Ginny.

_Wow this is a little harder than I remember. _Snape thought a little frustrated at his own incapability. _I should have practiced it more often_ he thought, being quite angry with himself. Not that he would ever let Ginny down, of course he wouldn't. But the fact remained that he probably would have to drag himself of the stage and to his quarters when this was all over and he hated to see his own weaknesses. Grinding his teeth together to prepare himself for another song, since Ginny motioned for him to continue, he searched inside himself to once again bring up the power to feed the ghost, so it wouldn't vanish in tin air.

_Beautiful – Christina Aguilera_

"Oh my God, do you see that?" Hermione said excitingly, nudging Ron with her elbow.

"That man behind the piano conjured a duplicate of Ginny."

"So?"

"So?? Well I have read about that spell and it's a very difficult one. You have to really be a wizard of great power to be able to do that." she told them. "And he is playing the piano as well. How I wish I knew who he was. Robin said he was a Professor, right? Hmm who could he be?" she wondered out loud.

"How should we know? He probably isn't from this school anyway, since none of our teachers are that powerful, except Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin, but I've seen them all walking or dancing around here."

"Hmmmm, who could it be then?" Hermione said, thinking very hard. "Oh what about Professor Snape? He is pretty powerful."

"What makes you say that?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I don't think Voldemort would hire, some kind of powerless loser and use him as his most trusted spy, now would he?"

"You may have a point there, Hermione, but I think Snape would rather kill himself than sing and play piano."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But Robin DID say that she couldn't give us his name, because otherwise she would regret it for eternity, or something." Hermione reminded him.

"So? I'm sure many other teachers have a reputation to held high, like professor Sinistra for instance. I don't think he would be too happy about the fact that the entire school knows that he writes sappy love songs."

"Well I for one think the lyrics are great." Hermione said, with a huff.

"I don't think they suck either, I only wanted to make my example clearer. No need to get all excited about it." Ron said, shaking his head a little.

_**Christina Aguilera - Reflection**_

_**Christina Aguilera - I'm ok  
**__  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: So, it's been a few years haha. Oopsie!_

_I've written everything ages ago. So I really shouldn't been taking so long in updating this stuff especially as I'm only changing tinsy bits here and there... shame on me!_

_I'm truly trying to add some more description to everything as conversations are more my forte._

_I hope I will add chapter 20 a bit quicker... and thanks for sticking with me all this time :)_

**CHAPTER 19**

Nancy started to dance even closer to Legolas, letting her hands travel his body loosely. "So you want to go outside, or something?" she whispered seductively in his ear. He could feel her hot breath washing over him as her tongue practically licked the side of his face.

"Can we not stay inside? I am rather enjoying the music." He tried meekly, pulling his body backwards so he could escape her groping hands.

"Whatever you say, handsome." She smiled smugly, now letting her eyes roam his body instead of her fingertips.

Aragorn's eyes were dark and unreadable as he stared at the dancing couple. He leaned against a high table, a drink in one hand the other balled in a fist.

He hated the fact that HE couldn't dance with his lover, while some silly little girl could.

And they were dancing close too, which the Elf didn't seem to mind at all!

What if Legolas started to like this girl so much, that he would stay here with her in this totally different world? Or even worse! What if he would take her back home! After all his father would never approve with him being involved with a man, even if that man was he, King Elessar.

He was about to look away when something disturbing or more like a shocking event occurred before his very eyes.

The girl was leaning in once more and before he knew it that little wench was kissing his lover! HIS!

Or was it the other way around? Was Legolas kissing the girl?

He didn't even want to think about it nor was he able to watch the scene displayed before him any longer. He swirled around on his heels and made a beeline for the nearest exit.

The girl's kiss totally took Legolas by surprise. But as soon as he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it with, he tried to push her away immediately.

True it was quite a different kiss compared to those which he shared with Aragorn, but that didn't mean that he was immensely enjoying himself. No not at all, because he didn't feel anything. It was only the fact that he felt something touching his lips, what made him aware that the girl was kissing him. When he had finally put everything in perspective and realized exactly what he was doing, he pushed her away even harder this time, succeeding in separating her from himself now. He looked at her still a little dazed.

What had he done? Or rather what had she done?

_I should have seen it coming! _He scolded himself.

He looked around in search of Aragorn. As soon as he spotted him, he knew that he had witnessed the entire event, well at least the kissing part that is.

"Estel wait! Please let me explain!" He yelled, but either Aragorn didn't hear him or decided to ignore him, because he didn't turn around or halt his steps.

Legolas followed him outside as quickly as he could. His elven heritage giving him the extra speed to catch up with other. Dark clouds had formed in the night's sky and the forbidden forrest lay ominous ahead. Even the air seemed curiously stale for this time of year. But these things were lost on the pair of them. When they were both running through the grass, he called him again:

"Melamin, please wait!"

Aragorn stubbornly ran on, until finally Legolas made him stop by jumping in front of him and grabbing his shoulders hard.

"Aragorn listen to me." Legolas begged of him, his eyes pleading. "She took me by surprise, trust me."

Aragorn finally looked at him. His eyes seemed midnight black, his face contorted in anger: "Trust you? How can I possible trust you when you do something like that?"

"But you have got to believe me. Please love, I would never ever do something like that intentionally to you." The Elf told him, almost breaking down in tears. His hands grabbed the front of Aragorn's vest, urging the man to see the truth in all this madness.

Aragorn looked at him closely, doubt showing in his eyes. He was about to say something, when he saw Legolas paling considerably, while he stared at something behind the Man.

"Legolas what is the matter?"

The Prince had started to shake a little now, unconsciously pulling Aragorn closer.

"I do not know. There is a foul presence nearby and it is moving towards us. I believe it are those Dementors, Albus warned us about." His lower lip trembled and he could already feel his strength weakening slightly.

"Come let us warn the others." Aragorn said urgently, grabbing the Elf's hand and dragging him along.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* In the meanwhile inside Hogwarts…

I miss you – Bryan McKnight

When Severus finished singing and playing the song, he received a thundering applaud from the crowd. _Gods, this is really tiring_, he thought, getting up from behind the piano to get some water. When he walked across the stage, Dumbledore suddenly appeared, put an arm around his shoulders and dragged him to the middle of the stage, while whispering in his ear:

"This is for your own good. You promised Voldemort you would do something to give your image a boost, but this isn't helping. So…

Ladies and Gentleman, please give a warm applaud to the man, who is one of the main reasons why this party could take place tonight. He has helped the students with their performances by writing their lyrics and music and giving them the strength to go on." Albus began. "I'm sure everyone of you wonders who this person is. It is no one other then our very own Professor Snape!"

Severus who had been too overtaken by surprise to interrupt Albus in time felt a wave of anger crash over him. In the moment that followed Severus seemed to float above the floor. His robes were fluttering around him like there was this small hurricane blowing and he was in its eye.

Energy crackled around him and it looked like he was about to burst at any minute.

After half a minute he somehow got a hold of himself and slowly the power surging around him started to fade away, leaving him trembling and as white as a ghost on the podium, while a few stray tears streamed down his cheeks. He brushed them away quickly with both hands, closing his eyes briefly as he did so. He had never been so terrified, ashamed, hurt, angry, upset, disgusted and many other things in his life. There were so many emotions running through him that he just didn't know on which one to react.

_How could Albus have done this to me? He knows how difficult it was for me to open up like this and sharing these private lyrics and feelings with everyone. I especially begged him not to tell that I had anything to do with the performances. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Even if Voldemort would have threatened to kill me if I didn't obey his orders, I still wouldn't._

_I would want to be dead anyway if anyone heard and saw me like this and now… now they have._

Severus could only stare at Albus, still not completely grasping everything he had just heard. He shook his head in confusion, wondering what he had ever done wrong to the man to deserve this as he felt his world crumble around him. He took the only option in which he would keep the almost non-existent dignity he had left and walked off the stage, not once looking back.

After a few minutes the silence that had spread amongst the students when Albus had revealed the pianist' true identity, slowly disappeared as soft whispering could be heard amongst the crowd.

Severus stormed towards the dungeons, knowing that it would be the only place where he could hide for now.

"Severus! Severus, wait please!" A voice almost begged.

"Severus!" Remus grabbed him by his arm, forcing him to stop. "Ow, bloody hell!" he exclaimed suddenly, quickly removing his own hand as if burned.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked a hint of concern in his voice, finally coming to a halt and turning around.

"When I touched you, I got this electric shock, or something." Remus muttered, examining his right hand to see if there were any marks.

"Then don't." Came Severus' curt response.

"Don't what?" Remus asked confused, looking up from his hand towards Severus' robed arm. Still intend on finding out what had caused the strong sensation.

"Touch me."

"But I like…. Uh….oh." Remus blurted the first few words out, before realizing exactly what he was saying.

"You like what Lupin?" Severus asked, cocking one eyebrow as he did so. He had finally calmed down a little again. Remus always had, had this relaxing effect on him.

"I uh, well uh never mind, it's nothing important. I already forgot what I wanted to say actually." Remus lied. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as his eyes were still fixated on Snape's sleave.

"If there are two words that I hate the most when put next to each other, then they are: Never Mind. I wish they were just banded out of our vocabulary. Just say it, will you. It can never be as bad as what Albus said, so…" The potionmaster said frustrated, waving his arms to emphasize his words.

"Well…" His hand travelled the length of Severus' arm. "I uhh.."

"Oww." Severus grabbed his arm, where Remus' hand had just been.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Snape said through clenched teeth. "Just go away alright."

Remus paled. Had this been his doing? Had his touch caused Severus so much pain?

"Severus, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to hurt you." He stammered, trying to regain hold of the beautiful moment that had just happened before. It was not often that Severus took the time to talk to him and he cherished those few occasions that he had.

"I need to see Dumbledore." Snape hissed, pushing Remus aside and walking away briskly.

_Oh, my. I'm going to get fired. Am I cursed after all? If I can't even touch the one I love, what in the hell am I doing here then? _Lupin thought miserable. He hated the fact that he was a werewolf so much sometimes. He didn't understand why it had happened to him. _If this has some higher purpose or something, then it better be a damned good one! _He sighed out loud, not knowing what to do. _I think I'd better grab my things and leave yet another place, which I called home._

As he strolled towards his room, he started to change his mind. _I can't leave now. The students won't have a DADA teacher and God knows they'll be needing those lessons in the future. I'd better wait, maybe Albus will let me stay for a while longer. I really hope he'll let this slip. As long I don't touch anyone I should be fine, right?_

Remus really felt like crying. Why oh why couldn't he touch Severus? He had been in love with the man for so long and although he knew he hardly stood a chance, he just couldn't stop hoping. But now? Well, even hoping hadn't much use any longer, now did it?

He slumped against the wall behind him, deciding to drop the matter for now. He would just have to wait for Albus' judgement. Besides the ball hadn't ended yet and if he didn't want to draw any attention to himself, he'd better get a happy mask perfect in place, because if someone was to ask him if something was wrong he would surely crumble.

Legolas and Aragorn stormed into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore, who immediately sensed that something was amiss, approached them quickly.

"Albus, there are Dark Creatures outside. I believe they are what you call Dementors." Legolas immediately explained. His face still too pale for even an Elf.

"Really?" Albus stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm Severus already warned me for an attack, but I never expected that it would be THIS soon." The old wizard sighed. "Well we'd better act quickly then." He said, swiftly walking towards the stage.

"Good evening everyone, could I have your attention please? I'm sorry to interrupt you once again, but there are some urgent matters at hand here. I don't want any of you to panic or to walk away when you feel the need, so.. just wait for the instructions that will be given to you and follow them precisely, alright?" he said in a calming tone of voice, looking at all the curious faces.

"Now.. Voldemort and his followers are standing outside Hogwarts at this exact moment and they are planning to attack the school." Many people gasped out loud, even for most of the teachers this came as quite a shock.

"I want all the students, except the sixth and seventh years to follow Professor McGonagall. She will take you to a secured location and will try to get you all home." He continued, oozing calmness and hoping this would transfer towards the children.

The next few minutes were filled with confusion, teary goodbyes and hasty farewells as the younger students did as they were told. When they had all disappeared Albus redirected his attention to the remaining students. His face was grim, but filled with sheer determination and faith.

"What I am going to ask of you, is quite dangerous, so I want you to think about it very carefully. When you feel you are not up to it, or simply don't want to, just say so. Trust me, no one will think any less of you. I really want you to understand that." Albus started.

"I think you all understand that 23 teachers don't stand a chance against Voldemort and his parties. This is why I am asking for your help. Do realize that there is a real possibility that you might get injured, or worse…

You will get a minute to think it over, the ones who decide not to fight, may follow Professor Trelawney." He glanced over the crowd and saw some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looking very unsure of what to do, while talking quietly amongst each other.

Suddenly Severus stormed onto the stage. "I've got to go." He whispered.

"I know, they are waiting outside."

The Potions master was taken aback by this a little, but quickly composed himself again and he started in his steps. "I see, I will meet you outside then." He said with a nod.

"Be careful Severus, make sure they don't notice anything." Albus implored him, briefly letting his right hand rest on the man's shoulder.

"I think it's too late for that." with that he swiftly sprinted off the stage and towards the Forbidden Forest.

When Dumbledore motioned that the one minute was up, everyone bravely stood their ground. Albus looked at all of them with proud shining in his eyes.

"Well I think it's time to face our destiny." He said with a sad smile, drawing his wand and moving towards the edge of the stage.

"The ones who don't have their wand with them: now is the time to get them quickly." Most of the students summoned their wands with a simple: _Accio_. While others run as fast as they good to fetch theirs.

When all the students were getting their wands, each member of The Fellowship collected their own weapons.

Gimli only having a tiny rubber sword with him, realized he had to find something that would actually hurt his victims. The Dwarf quickly looked around in search of anything useable as a potential weapon. He was quite pleased with himself when he spotted an armour, which was holding an axe in its hands.

Walking towards it briskly, he started to pull and push at it as hard as he could, but it just wouldn't let go.

"Well you worthless piece of iron!" he exclaimed, pulling on it even harder. "Let go of that damned axe right now!" he spoke furiously. Without any warning it suddenly DID let go. Gimli who was using all his strength to get the axe free from the armour's iron grip, tumbled backwards, totally surprised. He looked from the axe in his hands to the armour in front of him. "Huh, thank you." He muttered, before swiftly going inside the Great Hall again, while stroking his sore behind.

After a few minutes everyone was ready to face their impending destiny. Whether it be defeat or victory at least Voldemort would know that he would not regain power without a fight.

"Does everyone have his or hers wand? Remember to stay as far away from the Dementors as possible and when you do come too close, try to think happy thoughts. As for the Death Eaters, if you really have no other option you are allowed to kill them, but do think of all the other alternatives first." Dumbledore urged them. He nodded towards the crowd in front of him. "Let's show those monsters what we are made of!"


	20. Chapter 20: Is He Dead?

_Once again it took me ages to re-publish this chapter – I apologize!_

_By now I have finished my MA (cant believe that I started writing this when I was still in high-school hahah) and hope to have more time after work. Still, this work entails moving to Burma, so we shall see whether I can even access this site..._

_Thank you for reading until thus far. Any feedback is still greatly appreciated!_

_May the leaves on your path never turn brown!_

**Chapter 20: Is he Dead?**

All the sixth and seventh year students and their teachers slowly went outside to not only face their destiny, but possible that of the entire wizarding world.

Although Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, his followers were. And what many followers he had. About two-hundred Death Eaters and around forty Dementors were lined up before them.

Most students grouped together, taking comfort in each others presence.

For a moment both parties watched each other carefully, waiting for some kind of sign to begin the fight.

Dumbledore took the advantage and cast the first spell. He decided to aim for the dementors, knowing that although most of the Death Eaters were very skilled in the Dark arts, the dementors would affect the students more.

As soon as the spell was released the battle began. People ran, ducked, casted spells, got hurt and even died. In other words: it was complete chaos!

Severus figured that he had to decide now whether he would stay a little to the side, or reveal to his fellow Death Eaters that he actually was a spy for Dumbledore. The latter seemed the best idea to him, as he realized that the students and teachers were already outnumbered as it was and could probably use all the help they could get. Besides, the conclusion of this fight would reveal whether it was true that good always triumphs evil.

He took off his hood and mask, turned around and cast the _cruciatius curse_ on the nearest Death Eater. The man looked at him in shock, before he lost all common sense and started to scream and writhe on the ground. Other Death Eaters alarmed by the sudden screaming of someone amongst their midst, soon spotted Severus. An outraged look covered their faces. "YOU!" one of them yelled.

"I always thought you…", but before he could even finish his sentence he was experiencing the pain of the _cruciatius_ curse as well. Severus was able to cast the curse another two times, before he really had to start to run and duck to avoid being hit as well.

Remus, who spotted that the person whom he held dear was in trouble, started to sprint towards him. Anger towards the Death eaters, who dared to attack the one he loved, boiled inside him.

For the first time in his life, he actually welcomed the rage he was experiencing inside. He let its power consume him and slowly all rationality left his mind as the wolf too realised its designated mate was in danger. Every day Remus struggled to suppress the wolf inside him. And every day, except with the full moon of course, he was the one who won the everlasting battle. But this time, this time was different: he let the wolf win.

As he continued running towards Severus he felt his body starting to transform. As his body parts elongated, broke, twisted and turned he stumbled and was momentarily overwhelmed by the pain shooting through his body. But no he couldn't stop... one second too late and that was it. Severus dead, gone... With difficulty he jumped up and continued running this time on all fours. He put the pain to a far away corner in his mind as his yellow eyes narrowed and he let out an excruciating howl ready to pounce on his targets.

When he had almost reached them he suddenly felt his body go limp… He had been hit by a body bind spell. Next to him Severus also fell, only he had not been so lucky as he clearly was unconscious or even worse… dead.

Severus lay motionless on the ground, not even his chest rose and fell. The only thing moving was the blood dripping from of the back of his head.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Voldemort had kept himself a little to the side, using the shadows of the trees to stay unnoticed. But that was until he spotted The Fellowship. _They will not escape me this time! _He thought, smiling evilly.

Legolas who was close by suddenly felt an even bigger surge of evil than the one of the Dementors. He spun around and looked directly towards Voldemort.

_By Elbereth, what has Sauron done to this boy?_

He started to turn around to warn Gandalf, so that he could keep the potion ready. But unfortunately Voldemort already sensed that he had been seen and quickly drew his wand: "_Compleo _**_propinquus!_**" He yelled.

Legolas suddenly felt like there was some sort of string around his body and was abruptly pulled backwards. He tried to struggle, but it had no use. Before he realized it, he stood face to face with the Dark Lord himself. He was clad in a black robe that seemed magically whoosh around him as if he was in at the edge of a tornado. His face was deathly pale and where a nose should be he had two slits reminding Legolas of the snout of a snake.

"So Elf," he said in a rasping voice, revealing his yellow teeth as he spoke. "Come to defeat me for the second time?"

"Yes, that is the plan." Legolas spoke bravely, getting nauseated by the very presence of the embodiment of evil that stood mere inches away. He struggled to stay upright and balled his hands in fist annoyed by his own weakness as he felt his knees wobble. His eyed desperately searched the battlefield for any signs of his friends, but it seemed that no one had noticed his predicament.

"Hmm sarcasm and confidence. I don't like confidence, especially not coming from a disgusting creature like yourself. Let's see if I can find a way for you to treat me more nicely." He pointed his wand at the Elf's forehead, whose eyes widened in fear. Just behind the abominable head of Voldemort he could see Aragorn sprinting towards him, his sword drawn. Too far away... too late.

"I always wanted to try this spell on an Elf." He said smiling wickedly before uttering some unfamiliar words to Legolas.

Legolas got thrown backwards into the forest, but the fall didn't seem to stop. It was like he was weightless and just kept on flying and flying. He even went through trees and solid rock before finally, after a few minutes, the spell started to wear off and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks and looked shocked at the spot where Legolas just had been. What by Elbereth had this monster done to his lover? A switch seemed to turn inside his head, as his vision started to blur with anger and pure rage at the man, who dared to touch his friend. Without even thinking he renewed his charged at Voldemort, his sword drawn and ready to fight. But suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulders and urged him to stop.

"Do you think it's wise to charge at Voldemort with no more then the sword you are holding in your hands and the rage you're feeling in your heart?"

He looked back to stare into Draco Malfoy's eyes, which were surprisingly full of understanding.

"It's way more effective to charge at the Dementors with that thing." He added, before turning around and disappearing in the midst of the fight.

Aragorn realized that Draco was right, when suddenly another group of people came charging out of the forest. One look at Dumbledore told him, that this were actually good guys. Minerva had probably warned the Ministry, which had send reinforcement as fast as they could.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Voldemort cried in outrage, his nostrils flaring: "Lucius! Did I not specifically order you to make sure that no communication with the outside world was possible?" He grabbed the man by his robe and pulled him close.

"You did my Lord, and my son assured me that he had disabled every way of communication." Lucius mentioned to croak as his windpipe was partly being closed off due to the tight grip of the claw on his collar.

Voldemort looked at him searchingly before throwing him onto the ground, hard. "Well, I guess he isn't as loyal to me as you thought he was!"

Lucius looked around desperately in search of his son. How Draco would be sorry, when this was all over and done with.

"I will deal with you two afterwards." Voldemort growled, before gliding off.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aragorn sprinted towards Gandalf, who had just knocked an Death Eater out-cold who had tried to sneak up on him. The Istari looked up at him as he approached with rapid speed.

"Gandalf, we have to act quickly. Sauron's forces are greater than ours, even though we are with larger numbers now than when we started, they still are too strong for an inexperienced army as ours." Aragorn's words seemed to tumble out of mouth. This battle needed to end. He needed to start looking for Legolas as soon as possible. He needed... his whirlwind of thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf: "I know Aragorn, try to warn Albus, Severus and Legolas will you. I think it would be best when you cause a diversion, so I can come close and administer the potion."

When Aragorn didn't move and only stared at the ground with a sad expression on his face

Gandalf got worried about his friend. His brow knitted together and he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Aragorn?" He asked softly.

"Legolas… he… he got hit by a spell cast by Sauron himself and was blasted into the Forbidden Forest. I don't know whether he is still alive or not. I am hoping that he is with all my might. But even my heart doesn't sense him any longer. It tells me that he has not survived the blast as my heart feels shattered and empty." Aragorn's right hand unconsciously covered grabbed hold of the piece of tunic covering his heart. The movement was clearly registered by Gandalf, who took in his wary complexion.

"I'm sorry. He was a dear friend to us all and he surely will be missed, but unfortunately we have no time to mourn his death since many more lives are at stake if we do not complete our mission as soon as possible."

Aragorn let out a deep sigh. "I will try to warn Albus, but Severus has fallen as well. So instead I shall warn as many of The Fellowship as possible."

The first person he spotted was Gimli, who tried to finish of the Dementors as fast as he could. Apparently the creatures didn't have as much effect on him as they did on the human mind.

Unfortunately as Gimli only had his axe, it was very hard for him to kill them as they of course were as good as dead to begin with. Still he had found out that when he chopped off their heads, they were momentarily disabled and could only attack again when they were healed by a powerful wizard, fortunately the ones who would even consider putting the foul creatures together, were all occupied at the moment not getting ripped apart themselves, so the beheaded bodies just lay writhing on the floor all around the dwarf.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled. "I need your help!"

The Dwarf finished off his latest victim and sprinted towards the King.

"Does my job involve fighting?" he asked eagerly.

"As a matter a fact, it does. That is actually all that is to it. We have to distract Sauron, so Gandalf can administer the potion." Aragorn explained, while walking towards the Hobbits.

"Good." Gimli said satisfied with the answer the Man gave him.

Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were assisted by lots of sixth and seventh year students. The students cast simple spells on their opponents, who got then knocked unconscious by the Hobbits afterwards.

"Pretty good teamwork, huh?" Merry yelled, when he saw them approaching.

"Merry, get the others. We need your help."

After a few minutes all four of them were totally informed and ready for their battle with the greatest dark wizard of the century.

Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits were each going to charge at them from a different angle, except from behind, because from there Gandalf would slowly approach.

Dumbledore in the meantime would take care of all the Death Eaters and Dementors, who tried to attack the incomplete Fellowship of the Ring.


End file.
